My boyfriend is the Devil
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: In order to keep myself safe I sold my body to the devil prince. But I broke my promise and now an all out war might happen unless I give my body to him. My only friend is over a hundred years old and used to date my grandfather. A war between not humans or demons but just me and Yami. I can't do this anymore. LEMONS VIOLENCE CUSSING not for the weak willed.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: I LOVE HAIR DYE YES I DO, I LOVE HAIR DYE, HOW ABOUT YO-

Kori: Where's Emi?!

Yuki: Oh she is actually in this story with Enoyim but there is no Yuri in this story. -continues to sing-

Kori: Oh god Emi really isn't here -Puts in ear plugs-

Rasa: Read enjoy and put it a set of ear plugs. For your own protection.

Prologue

Since the dimension gate was broken demons have leaked into the human world. After a few months a peace treaty was made so that the demons could attend the same schools and society as humans, and the demons wouldn't eat or kill the humans.

I was recently put in a school where there were only demons attended. So basically I am one of a few humans actually attending. I was in there for a day and almost died well... Until.

(Normal P.O.V)

Yugi's nose and arm were bleeding his face red from crying. '_Whats wrong_?' A deep and husky voice said. Yugi looked up sniffing the blood back into his nose and tried to hold in his tears. 'Not-Nothing.' Yugi looked back down. The man who was standing right in front of Yugi, was beautiful. He had long tri-colored hair similar to Yugi's but his skin was tan and he gave off an aura of power, confidence, and... Intimidation.

'_I don't believe that_.' The man crouched down and stared at the blood leaking out of the small teen's arm. 'Please leave me alone... I'm switching out of this school soon anyway.' Yugi started tearing up once more. The tall male grabbed Yugi's hand and gripped it in his long fingers. _'How about you stay_?' He asked. Yugi nodded no, 'I'm too weak, I'd die in a day.' Yugi tried to get his hand away.

The male's eyes seemed to change, the white part of his eye turned black. His hands became more rough and had scales. His school uniform became a large dark cloak. _'If you stay you'll have the most powerful of all demons at your side Yugi_...' He stared at Yugi.

Yugi figured out who this man was... The devil..

_'But I do want only one thing from you Yugi...' _He looked down and put a single nail on Yugi's heart. _'Your going to offer yourself to me...' _He smirked. Yugi felt it, terror, Horror, and fear...

Chapter one, 'Lonely..'

Yugi walked through the school gates hearing whispers and people walk away and go to their other friends or just hide from him. Yugi sighed he hated going to school, even more for the fact that it is a school for mostly demons. Too many of the people here had scary forms or were just creepy to be next to.

_'Yugi_.' A voice called out. There was Yugi's only "friend." No not even a friend all Yami did was push Yugi around like a slave, he didn't even allow Yugi to have friends! 'Yes Yami.' Yugi walked over to Yami. There were three girls around Yami, trying to either have a child with him or have the position of the devil prince's wife, they followed him around every day.

_'Yugi are you staying after school again?' _Yami asked breaking away from his fan girls. They backed off as soon as Yami got a foot near Yugi. Nobody was stupid enought to seperate him Yugi. 'No Yami I got all my work done.' Yugi answered. Yami went up to Yugi's face and looked put a finger on his lips. '_Your going to the dorms right after school correct?'_ Yami asked. Yugi blushed and moved back a bit. 'Yes Yami.'

Yami smiled, But Yugi seemed to never smile since he went into this school. But Yami beats anyone half to death who comes in a yard length of Yugi. Yami glanced around seeing multiple people attempting to get his attention. Yami groaned. 'Go to class Yugi and call me if anyone gets near you.' Yami ordered walking to his fellow demons.

Yugi scowled and walked off to the main building all the kids walking away from him. Yugi was thirty minutes early to class. 'Thank you Mr. Nekomata.' A girl bowed and sat in her desk she was a new student. Or not, its just that Yugi never saw this girl in school before. 'Oh hi!' The girl smiled. Yugi waved and sat next to her. He knew Yami wouldn't like it but, he was just too upset about not having friends because Yami says no.

'I'm Emilif Miyako, whats your name?' She asked, she had short brown hair and red eyes. "Another demon. sigh..'' Yugi thought. He put his hand on his cheek resing his head on his arm. 'Yugi.' He said dully. She pulled out a strange looking pen or stick. 'I'm a witch, what are you?' She asked. Her witch hat popping out of no where dropping on her head. Yugi smiled a bit. 'Human.' He answered. Emilif smiled and her eyes became very... Sparkled.

'I never met a human before! Lets hang out in school ok!' She exclaimed. Yugi looked around making sure Yami was no where around and they started talking about Emilif's old school. 'And then I said, 'I may be a witch but your a bitch!' and I dropped a flower pot on her head!' She laughed. Yugi chuckled. The bell rang and a student ran in. Emilif took off her witch hat and hid it in her book bag.

'Ugh! Its a witch!' The girl said obnoxiously she ran out of the class room. Emilif put her head down. Why was she mean to her? Isn't she like them?

'What was that all about?' Yugi asked. Emilif went to Yugi's ear and whispered, 'Witches are not a demon or human, we were created when a human and a demon mate.' She looked at Yugi, that explains why she looked so human. The door opened, Yami's immense demonic aura poured into the classroom.

This was not a good situation..

Emilif's hand near Yugi's head, Yugi leaned in close, and almost looking like they were going to kiss.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi exclaimed. Yami's eyes narrowed and he walked towards the witch, killer intent in his eyes. 'Yami please, please no!' Yugi got up attempting to stop him. '_**Yugi**_.' Yami said in a cold, dark, horror striking voice. Yugi's spine corrected it self making Yugi stand up strait. 'Y-yes...'

'_**What were you two doing?'**_ Yami asked glaring at the now scared Emilif, she got up and attempted to back up. 'We were just talking Yami!' Yugi yelled, his eyes getting pink. Yami didn't buy it.

'_**Stand aside Yugi.'**_ Yami commanded. Yugi didn't obey he took Yami's fist and held it. 'Please Yami. I'm not lying to you.' Yugi teared up. Yami glanced down and sighed calming down a bit. Emilif felt releived. '_You best not be Yugi._' Yami warned. Emilif went up to the two similar males and smiled. 'I'm Emilif Miyako.' She greeted.

'_Yami Akuma_.' Yami refused to let Yugi's hand go. His voice was normal again, well as normal as it could be for the devil prince anyway.

More students came in and the girl from a minute ago started whispering to her friends. 'Hey Yami come here for a minute.' One of the boys, who really needed to hide his tail, called out. Yami stared at Yugi's hand and sadly let go going to the group of people. Emilif giggled as Yugi blushed. They both sat down when they heard.

'But shes a witch Yami.'

Emilif felt like shit again. Yugi grunted and glared back there not comfortable with his only friend being insulted like this. 'Hey why don't yo-'

'_Stop it Tea. I'd like you to know that one of my father's greatest generals is a witch and I don't take to kindly to insults_.' Yami glared at the lady. She grunted in a shocked tone. 'Sorry Yami.' She attempted to take the hand that Yugi was holding awhile ago. _'Don't touch me.' _He glared yanking his hand away.

Yugi was amazed that Yami actually defended someone, who wasn't Yugi. Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami stared for a second then smiled back. 'Wow a witch can be a general!' Emilif exclaimed. Yugi shrugged, 'Apparently. Why do you want to work in the underworld army?' Yugi asked sitting back down. She blushed and put her hands together. 'Well my father was in the army and I was hoping to follow in his footsteps. Stupid right?' She laughed awkwardly.

'No its a good dream! I know where your coming from Emilif!' Yugi said paniced and fast. Emilif smiled, 'Thank you Yugi.' Emilif said in an angel like voice.

Yami's heart strings were just yanked on, did she just refer to his Yugi with that much of a familiar voice. Yami clutched his fist staring at Yugi and the young witch. His anger and jealousy seathing out of him like steam from fire.

Yami got up and went to his desk next to the window glaring outside, at the broken dimension gate. He remebered that day all to well. When the gate broke demons began coming into the human world and to keep the two dimensions from collapsing from havoc. Yami's father, or Lucifer made a world wide peace treaty.

So after awhile his father forced him to go to a school origionally meant for demons or monsters, but they allowed humans in as an act of peace. The first day he got there he saw a kid hiding under a tree, he had hair similar to his own but was pale and bleeding all over. His face was crying. Normally Yami didn't care about this kind of thing but everytime he would cry it hurt his non-beating heart.

_'Your going to offer yourself to me.'_

'Save me please...' Yugi cried out.

Yami chuckled remembering his little one's answer to that. Yugi used to be so fragile, and weak. But now he just pushes Yami away at every chance.

'Hello class now please calm down we have a new student.' The male teacher gestured Emilif to go to the front of the room and bowed. 'Please to meet you.'

The class went silent. Some chuckles were made. Yugi clenched his fist, 'Welcome Emilif.' Yugi smiled. The whole class after that started greeting the female. Emilif blushed. 'Dispite already finishing school already she wishes to go through it again by her own free will.' The teacher anounced.

'Wait...' Yugi thought.

'Shes really a hundered and twenty-two years old.' He smiled. Emilif blushed. Yami and Yugi both paused...

After a few hours.

'Wow your really wise Emilif!' Yugi exclaimed in awe. Emilif scratched her head, 'Yeah. I probably forgot to mention my age to you earlier.' Emilif sighed. Yami was slightly relieved, but more anxious. The life span of a human and a demon are way too different for compare. 'No its ok.' Yugi waved his hands around. Yami was exactly in between Yugi and Emilif. Just for safe measures.

Emilif walked into her next class and Yami excorted Yugi to his next class. '_Yugi follow me.'_ Yami commanded taking Yugi's hand and dragging him up the stair case to the roof. 'Yami I have to eat lunch...' Yugi complained. Yami pushed Yugi up against the brick wall holding his hands above his head. '_Yugi I'm hungry.'_ Yami looked down at Yugi with lustful eyes.

Yugi's eyes got big. 'Ah. Yami no! Not now!' Yugi moaned out Yami put his lips forcibly upon Yugi's. Yugi attempted to resist but it was futile. Yami pushed his toung into the smaller male's mouth and roamed around his mouth. 'Ah..' Yugi moaned out being pushed lower down with Yami until Yugi's back was on the ground and Yami on top of him.

'Yami don't..'

'_Yugi when will you surrender your body to me?'_ Yami asked setting his head on Yugi's stomach. Yugi sat up a bit. 'Yami we are in school right now. And I want to wait till I graduate ok.' Yugi said plainly. But that was not really the reason. "I just don't want Yami to touch me. OK?!''

Yami nuzzled his head down more on Yugi acting as if he was going to sleep. '_I want Yugi.'_ Yami fell asleep. After awhile Yugi felt relaxed enough to fall asleep himself. Yami woke up after a few minutes seeing Yugi's sleeping face next to him.

Yami sat up and noticed that they slept for a little too long. Lunch was over.

Yami groaned, ''_I don't want to go back to class..'' _Yami thought scopping up Yugi bridal style in his arms making sure he would stay asleep. He went to a teacher and just said Yugi felt really dizzy and fainted. 'Oh please take him to his dorm.' The teacher asked politely. Yami nodded. 'I'm staying with him today.' He said walking out of the office and onto the school grounds.

Crap.

Yami had to remember what was his and Yugi's dorm room. He took out Yugi's I.D. card and flipped it around. '564.' Yami read out Yugi waking up. He woke up seeing Yami carrying him up the stair case. His eyes went huge and his face turned red. 'Ah! Yami!' Yugi looked up seeing Yami's crimson eyes.

'What Yugi?' Yami asked letting Yugi go for a minute to open the door with the skeleton key that every student received. Well only the demons anyway. The humans were usually too scared to go to the dorms. Yugi was forced to by Yami to live in the fancy but creepy dorms.

'What about school!' Yugi bursted out. Yami shrugged, '_I just told them you were sick_.' Yami opened the door allowing Yugi to walk in. 'Yami you always do this! What if I get kicked out!' Yugi bursted out yelling marching into the dorm room. It was origionally Yugi's and another students but then... Yami 'explained' how he needed to be with Yugi...

'_**I won't allow that to happen**_.' Yami said his demonic voice coming back. Yugi started to panic a bit when Yami shut the door behind him locking it. 'Y-Ya-Yami!' Yugi backed up to the wall. '_**Just surrender your body like you promised Yugi...'**_ Yami breathed heavy leaning close to Yugi's face. 'Please don't... I want to wait Yami...' Yugi breathed in and out manually.

_**'You seem like you want it, I can feel your lust coming out of that small body of yours.'**_ Yami chuckled. Yugi growled, Yami was currently in 'hungry mode' and there were only a a few ways to stop them, two of them Yugi was NOT willing to do. Yugi reached out to Yami and hugged his back then reached his head up and kissed his lips slightly.

_'Yugi...'_ Yami moaned out. Yugi stubbornly let go and sat down at the desk that was covered in homework, Yami's of course.

(In case you didn't figure it out, Yami feeds off of sexual action he can eat human food but it would only be for pleasure)

'Yami your getting hungry more often.' Yugi said narrowing his eyes a bit. Yami went to Yugi and grabbed him from behind hugging him. '_I would be able to go a longer time if you would give me your body.'_ Yami said breathing heavily into Yugi's ear. Yugi got up and walked away pushing away from Yami's hug. 'I don't want to Yami! The thought of doing... 'that' scares me!' Yugi bursted out. Yami felt his body wanting Yugi more.

'_You promised are you prepared to make me your __**Enemy**__?' _Yami asked. Yugi's eyes widend. Yami his enemy..?

'I just don't want to can't you respect my feeling for once!' Yugi screamed. Yami relaxed his back on a wall. '_Don't I own you Yugi?'_ Yami asked in an angry tone. Yugi snapped, he went up to Yami and slapped him.

There was a silence.

Yami wasn't speaking he was too angry and betrayed for words. '..I'm going home!' Yugi shouted. Yami didn't say anything he just walked out of the dorm room. Yugi threw open the dresser drawers and took out his clothes. There was an old photo in one of his pants pockets. A photo of Yugi's grandpa and a woman with long black hair her eyes were shut but she was smiling. Yugi chuckled.

Yugi finally had all of his stuff and he locked the door behind him leaving a note wedged in the door.

Yugi started walking home some kids were walking home already. Emilif was waiting outside of the school gates she has been sitting there. 'Yugi!' She smiled getting up. Yugi grinned a bit, he was really happy that someone actually waited this long for him. 'Hello Emilif.' Yugi greeted. Emilif followed Yugi as he started to walk to the game shop where he lived. 'Wait Yugi where do you live?' Emilif asked, not being a stalker or anything she just wanted to see how long she could walk with him.

'Kame Game shop.' Yugi answered. Emilif stopped for a minute she seemed shocked. She snapped out of it and followed Yugi until they got to the shop.

'Y-Yugi whats your last name...?' Emilif asked.

'Oh. I never said it? Its Motou.'

Emilif followed Yugi inside they mostly sold games here. 'Oh hey Yugi! Why do you have your stuff?' The eager grandpa asked. He saw Emilif and they both looked at each other.

'Emi...?'

'Yes Solomon.' Emilif answered.

'You look younger.'

'Thats magic for ya.' Emilif pulled out her tiny black wand and waved it around. Her appearance changed she looked older and exactly like grandpa's old friend from highschool, or... Girlfriend.

'Yugi your staying here for awhile?' The grandpa asked filling in the awkward silence. Yugi nodded remembering Yami. 'Yeah. Can I just go to bed now its friday and its been eventful enough.' Yugi laughed out forcibly trying not to cry. 'Ok then good night Yugi.' Grandpa smiled.

'Do you want some food?' The grandpa asked the woman before him.

'That sounds nice Solomon, but I think Yugi needs you right now.' Emilif smiled. Grandpa sighed, 'You haven't changed a bit Emi.' He laughed out. They both shared a moment, a small thoughtful moment. She left and went outside tears running down her face, 'Humans, can never be with demons its impossible.' She mumbled out.

End of chapter 1

Yuki: I have gone insane trying to write for this long.

Kori: Wait. Emilif is grandpa's girlfriend from highschool?

Yuki: That seems to be the case.

Kori: Then how is he so old and she is young?

Yuki: -Sigh- Its because that demons start to age when they are bored but then they stop after 18 and then at that point some demons like witches, vampires, succubis, can alter their age as long as it's under 18.

Kori: OH! Well that makes sense bu-

Yuki: No.

Kori: But I have to kn-

Yuki: Rasa shut her up.

Rasa: -Throws bakura plushie- Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: I am trying to make each chapter 3,000 words or more but that will take a bit so bear with me.

Kori: Your hair is.. what is that color?!

Yuki: Candy cane, red and white stripped. OR IS IT WHITE AND RED. OR EGG SHELL AND BLOOD!

Kori: You really have a problem Yuki.

Yuki: And your single

Kori: -Emo mode-

Rasa: Hey hey hey! Its okay reveiw and enjoy because your a single lady~

Chapter 2: My life ends here.

Yugi's phone went off waking him up. Yugi groaned and took his phone the charger and glared at his phone. It was a text message from the devil himself, or the devil's son in this case. Yugi didn't want to read it but he clicked read anyway. ''Yugi pick up your phone I have been trying to call you all night.'' Yugi shivered. Even his text messages seemed pissed off.

Yugi slid out the phone's key board and typed out, ''I'm not some stupid object Yami can't you see that I want to be your friend but you keep commanding me around! What am I supposed to do?!'' Yugi was going to send it but then a shiver went down the whole room. He glanced out the window. It was the dimension gate a group of people flew down or fell down. There were some cheers and some screams.

''It looks so cool I wonder what the underworld is like..'' Yugi thought.

Then suddenly in front of his window it was Emilif. Yugi screamed and grabbed onto the shelf to his right. ''Oh sorry!'' Emilif laughed hovering backwards. 'What is it Emilif..' Yugi stuttered out still a bit scared of the shock that just came. 'I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me and my friends!' She blurted out.

Yugi groaned not liking he thought of going out today after what happend with Yami. "No! I won't let something like this ruin my day. Just because Yami is possesive and immature does not mean I have to be also!'' Yugi thought as a war song played in his head. 'I'll go Emilif.' Yugi said proudly. Emilif smiled. 'Thanks Yugi!' She hovered down to the ground giving the broom back to grandpa.

Yugi went to his dresser shelves and took out a set of blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. He went to the bathroom and locked the door. You know, unless Emilif comes out again. He looked at the mirror and his head started to hurt. He kept remembering not answering that text message. He pushed the thoughts away and took off his pajamas putting on his clothes.

His pajamas were more comfortable than the tight clothes but not as cute. Yugi finally got his clothes on and left the room while brushing his hair. 'Yugi hurry up!' Grandpa yelled. Not really liking rushing his grandson but hated keeping his old friend waiting. 'Oh its no trouble its nice to see you again Solomon.' She smiled. The talked until Yugi rushed out wearing his shoes. Yugi made sure he had his cell phone and his wallet.

'Yugi I like that shirt!' Emilif giggled. She was actually wearing her witch suit. It was a dress that went to her knees, it was shredded at the bottom, and had long gypsy sleeves. 'Uh. Your dressed up.' Yugi commented. Emilif hummed. 'I just came back from the underworld this is my everyday clothes Yugi.' She smiled. She snapped her fingers switching into an outfit just like Yugi's.

Grandpa chuckled and sent them off. 'Hey Yugi I have a question.' Emilif turned her head. Yugi paused and nodded, 'What Emilif.'

'Are you and Yami dating?' She asked with a serious expression on her face. Yugi blushed then tried to put on an angry face. 'No we aren't and I never want to date that commanding possesive jerk!' He growled.

The whole sky rumbled, Emilif and Yugi were currently directly under the dimension gate. 'Yugi get out of the way!' Emilif shouted pushing Yugi out of the way. A strange red light hit Yugi and Emilif. Yugi's eyes shut he felt sleepy. 'YUGI!' Emilif was screaming sounding truely terrorfied. _**'TELEPORT**_!'

Yugi's conciousness faded away.

Yugi's eyes opened only for him to see he was in a bed. There was a shelf with potions and.. FROG LEGS. Yugi screamed and crawled backwards. The wooden door slid open, '_Yugi your awake_!' It was Emilif in her witch outfit, but she was wearing Yugi's clothes. Yugi blushed and looked down seeing him wearing a black cloak that was long enough to go to his knees, while the pants went to his ankles.

Emilif sighed and took off her witch hat, her hair was silver and long. In fact she looked older like she was 18! Yugi looked out the single window in the room, the sky was red! 'Where am I?' Yugi screamed jumping up. Emilif pushed on his chest and felt his heart beat. '_Yugi I don't know how but the dimension gate made us teleport to the underworld. I had to use my magic to take us to my house.. I can't take us back to the human dimmension without permision from a guardian.' _Emilif put her head between her knees.

Yugi felt her voice was different from usual it was like Yami's except it was a girl. 'Whats with your voice?' Yugi asked.

'_Sorry Yugi I used all my magic just to get us here safe. I can't even alter my voice anymore.' _ Emilif said depressed. Yugi got up, 'N-NO! I mean, its ok I mean. Uh. You saved me after all.' Yugi said trying to avoid being rude. Emilif looked up and smiled, 'Yeah.'

Emilif was explaining about how when the dimension gate broke there were glitches in the barrier that seperates our two worlds. But the barrier is weak and demons can only pass by the barrier one a day. 'So I'm stuck here for today?' Yugi asked.

'_Unfortunately yes Yugi. I'm sorry I can't be of any service to you at the moment.' _Emilif sighed. Yugi kept on saying that it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't believe it. 'Emilif if this is the underworld then me being a human..?'

_'Yes, your a target for hungry demons who aren't under the influence of the peace treaty.' _Emilif answered. Yugi's heart sank deeper into the abyss of doom. 'I'm going to get eaten?!' Yugi whispered loudly. _'Not neccesarily.'_ Emilif commented. Yugi tilted his head, 'What do you mean?'

She opened up her window slightly and looked out. _'If we knew someone with a lot of authority then...' _Emilif stared at Yugi hoping he would catch on.

'No.'

'_Yugi we don't have a choice you can't survive a day in this world let alone a night! We need Yami!' _She argued. Yugi clenched his fists, 'Is there another way... I can't face Yami anymore. He-He...' Yugi almost started to cry.

'_There is one way but..'_ Her face scowled in disgust.

'Anything is better than Yami.'

Emilif nodded no. '_Yugi I'd have to turn myself in to the police and say that I accidently brought a human with me. They would cut off my powers and make me a human. Although I would like to be a human... I'm over a hundred years old I would turn into dust.' _She looked like she was going to die.

Yugi groaned, 'I would rather face Yami then you dying.' Yugi smiled. Emilif slightly grinned. She went to her shelf and grabbed what looked like perfume but when she sprayed it. 'AH! WHAT IS THIS STUFF!' Yugi clenched his nose.

'_Yugi calm down I have to mask your scent with that of a monsters.'_ Emilif sprayed all over Yugi.

They walked outside it was just like a midevil villige except there were stores that sold potions, human skin, and blood. _'Good morning Emilif.'_ An elderly woman smiled. Emilif smiled and said hello as well. 'Friend of yours?' Yugi asked. Emilif nodded, '_Yeah well I.. This is my home town. I am going to try to go to a friend of mine and get her to teleport us to the palace._' Emilif explained.

Yugi nodded.

_'Yugi stay out here and I'll go ask my friend Ryou for some magic ok?'_

'Ok.'

Yugi waited for a minute then heard a crash and 'Ryou' was dragged outside, '_**Now Ryou!'**_ Emilif shouted in a demonic voice. Ryou was a boy but had long white hair and a girlish face. Ryou pulled out a real wand that was WAY different from Emilif's.

'Te-le-port.' Ryou waved the wand around Emilif grabbed Yugi's hand and backed up.

Yugi opened his eyes. There was a castle that was maybe a hundered feet tall. It was painted completely black and almost none of the lights were on.

'Hault.' A guard said.

'What is your business witch lady!' The other gaurd yelled.

Emilif smiled, _**'I seek a chair with Grand Master Devil Yami Akuma, I am Emilif Miyako class three demon, class A witch.' **_She said like a man in the army would introduce themselves. She was giving a salute. 'Give us a minute.' The gaurds said walking into the castle for about ten minutes. They came out with eight other guards. 'Your allowed to enter.'

They smiled and walked in, the castle was as huge as a city! There were a million people in the castle. '_This is where all high class demons come to discuss matters or to issue war or to go to the human world.' _Emilif acted like a tour guide gesturing her hands to the right.

Emilif walked up a set of stairs. Yugi quickly followed. There were millions of pictures of multiple demons, all over the walls but the farther they got up these stairs, the more quiet it got.

'_Yami its me.'_ Emilif knocked on the door.

Yugi wanted to bolt out running but he stayed still.

It was silent there was immense anger coming from the room, '_**Come on in.'**_ Yami must have been in his hungry mode or really pissed off.

Yami was dressed like royalty wearing a long cloak, Yami sniffed the air. His eyes widend. '_Yu-Yugi!' _ The male gasped.

'_How is this possible? How are you here!' _Yami exclaimed. Emilif walked forward._ 'Yami, the barrier attacked us. I'm sorry I did all I could but my magic isn't strong enough. I was only able to get him to Magic Creek and then I had to ask someone to bring us here.'_ Emilif explained. Yami walked up to Yugi and stroked his cheek, _**'So? I'm supposed to help?' **_Yami asked.

_'Please. A human can't survive a day here! He'd be eaten!'_ Emilif begged almost on her knees. Yami looked down at Yugi and stroked his lips and smirked. '_**If he kept his promise I could keep him out of harms way and take him back tomorrow.**_' Yami said. Yugi felt like running but where would he go. Yugi shut his eyes, 'Fine. But you better send me home!' Yugi glared. _'You have my word.'_ Yami bowed in a teasing tone.

Emilif almost punched Yami, how could she let this happen. But then again what could she do. '_You two are staying here tonite, Emilif you'll stay in a guest room and Yugi will stay in here.'_ Yami announced. Emilif's eye looked at Yugi who looked like he was going to cry. Emilif nodded, '_Yes Yami._' Emilif bowed.

Yami was barely in his room during the day, Emilif spent the day trying to calm Yugi down. _'It can't be that bad I mean this must mean he likes you alot!'_ Emilif comforted. Yugi glared up, 'Yeah nothing says love like forcing you to have sex and treating you like shit!' Yugi smiled.

Emilif giggled, '_Well. Not that I'm taking his side or anything but... Maybe he's scared someone will..._Take you away.' Emilif's voice went back to normal after a few hours.

Yugi thought that would make since but.. 'Its still not fair! Why me! Why can't he have sex with one of his fangirls!' Yugi shouted starting to cry, walking to the bed and sitting down. Emilif sat next to him and hugged him Yugi fell asleep on her lap. He was mumbling in his sleep.

'I love...I just want him to feel the same..'

Yami walked in seeing the site of the hour, Emilif was covering Yugi up with a blanket. 'Shh. He's sleeping give him another half hour.' She whispered. Yami nodded. Emilif went outside the room, Yami was next to her.

'Do you love him?'

_'Yeah.'_

'Why?'

_'No reason I just do_.' Yami put his hands in his pockets. Emilif smiles, 'Then tell him that. He thinks you only see him as a stupid toy.' Emilif looked at Yugi sleeping from the crack in the door.

_**'But what about you? Do you love him?' **_Yami's eyes darkend. She nodded, 'I used to be with his grandfather before Yugi was born. He's like a grandson to me, or a brother.' She blushed. She was telling the truth, she is actually treating him as her grandson.

Yami looked at her for a minute. 'I loved Solomon a lot. But I am immortal, and he is not. I saw him a few days ago for the first time in over forty years. He looked old and wise while I still was a child. It pains me.'

Yami looked at her she was almost crying, 'So.. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't forget he is human and nothing else.'

She pulled out her wand her body was incredibly too weak to do any magic. It was hard enough to keep her voice in humanic tounge.

Yami's eyes turned black, _'Να είστε φωνή σας πρέπει να είναι δύσκολο για σας να κρατήσει μιλώντας σε ιαπωνικά__' _Yami was speaking the native language in the underworld, greek.

(If your wondering what Yami just said, 'Please rest your voice it must be hard for you to keep speaking in japanese.')

Emilif nodded her voice slipping out, '_Σας ευχαριστούμε Yami, παρακαλούμε να φροντίσει Yugi. Και μην είναι μια τρύπα κώλο αν μπορούσε.'_

(Thank you Yami, please take care of Yugi. And avoid being an ass hole if you could.)

She walked down the stairs hoping to get closer to the village. Yami walked into his room and locked the door. Yami sighed and layed next to Yugi.

_'Σ 'αγαπώ Yugi.'_

End of chapter 2

Kori: Wait.. Yuki you can speak Greek?

Yuki: No Enoyim does.

Kori: How can she know greek she barely knows english.

Enoyim: σκύλα

Kori: what did you just say.

Enoyim: I said BITCH!

Rasa: Ok calm down guys! Please read and reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: I decided I'm going to hide in the mountains until I become a wise and beautiful goddess.

Kori: You found a stretch mark didn't you.

Yuki: Yes.

Kori: Well all have them their natural.

Yuki: I DON'T WANT TO BE NATURAL! -Starts hiking up mountain-

Rasa: WAIT YUKI! YOU HAVE TO WRITE THE STORY! Oh well I guess its my time to shine!

Chapter 3: The adventure begins here.

Yami wasn't sleeping he was just staring at Yugi, he was so cute how he turns in his sleep. He would occasionally mumble random stuff, Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and and kissed his forehead. Yami was going to fall asleep but then,

'I'm... scared...'

Tears were falling down Yugi's face. Yami held Yugi's hand and gripped on it. 'It's ok Yugi..' Yami whispered shutting his eyes. An aura stealthly going around Yugi, 'What the...'

(Yugi's p.o.v.)

I felt a heat holding on to my hand, it was making me feel safer, there was a heart beat against my chest. I opened my eyes seeing Yami's shut eyes. He was holding my hand. My hand yanked it self away. I was asleep. I turned my head to Yami he looked like he was upset again, I took his hand, 'Its ok.' He looked calm again. But I felt different I was stronger...

(Emilif's P.o.v)

I sat around in my house, my energy was just returning. My first thoughts were, ''_I could save Yugi_!'' But what could I do, damn. Solomon must be worried to death by now, I'm sorry my old friend.

I turned my head to the left, why am I so weak. I am the weakest class of demons, Class C. What was I supposed to do?! Yami is the jerk he always is rude to Yugi but I can't defy the Grand Master Devil thats the highest rank possible. I shut my eyes if I selpt more then my magic would return and I could go back to the human world tomorrow with Yugi and see Solomon again tomorrow...

(Normal P.O.V)

Emilif woke up and began to change her clothes and grab Yugi's human clothes. There was something in Yugi's pocket. It was a cell phone and it was going off like crazy vibrating off and on every five seconds. How was a witch who didn't know what a cell phone was let alone how it works supposed to use this thing again?

Emilif pulled out her wand and blasted it when it suddenly started beeping, _**'KYAA! DIE EVIL THING!' **_She screamed to the top of her lungs. There was a pile of dust now on the carpet of the bed room. '_Oops_.'

She looked at the dust and slightly kicked it under the rug. 'Uh. Umm off to see Yugi.' She slightly laughed awkwardly. She went outside and saw underworld soilders at the gates of her small town. Ryou was sitting in the benches with an underworld soilder named Bakura. Him and Bakura have been dating for the past eight months.

_**'Bakura what is the meaning of this! We witches have done nothing wrong**_!' Emilif growled yelling to him. Ryou backed up a bit not liking seeing his friend in this mood. Bakura got up and dusted his black uniform. '_Calm down Emilif. It's just that we have to keep some witches here from teleporting to the human world.'_ Bakura's eyes glared to Emilif's now shocked eyes.

'_But my friend is in the palace!'_ Emilif argued. Bakura sighed, _'For the time being even the palace is under lock down in a few rooms as well. So maybe your friend can't leave?'_ Bakura suggested. Ryou bit down his lips, this seemed like a tough situation the witches couldn't get to the human world, and some demons of high class couldn't leave the palace.

Emilif looked at the bag holding Yugi's clothes and growled. **'YAMI!' **Emilif yanked out her wand. Bakura's eyes widend. Emilif's eyes were pitch black.

'_HEY WAIT!'_ Bakura shouted. Ryou's eyes widend but he stayed quiet.

'_**TELEPORT!'**_ Emilif shouted breaking through the barrier the underworld army has set up. A cut went through her skin. '..._I'm an idiot.'_ She chuckled landing at the palace. The guards glared at her and pulled out their knives and spears. _**'STAY OUT OF MY WAY!'**_ she shouted. ''Please take care of my grandson for me Emi...'' These words rung in her mind as she aimed her wand not at the guards but at the door. The door turned into a small portal, she ran head first and dove into it. The guards tried to run in after wards but it shut when she got through. She was right behind Yami's door.

Her eyes were almost going to shut, she had to teleport twice today and break through a barrier also. She felt like a true idiot as she opened the door.

Yugi was in front of the window, 'Emilif!' He exclaimed seeing her arm's bleeding, her leg limping, and her hair cut short due to a blade of the guards. She smiled and walked to him putting a hand on his shoulder, 'Here, H-_here is your clothes Yugi..'_ Her eyes were almost tearing up. 'Emilif whats wrong?!' Yugi asked accepting the clothes. She laughed, '_Come on Yugi I'm taking you home..'_ She weakly smiled. Yugi's eyes widend.

There were two thoughts going in his head, if he left Yami would get pissed and no doubt come back and attack Emilif, but Emilif needed help and she needed a hospital. 'Emilif. You need to rest don't worry about me!' Yugi insisted. Yami slightly woke up seeing Emilif almost dead on the ground and Yugi almost in tears.

'_What's going on?' _He asked getting out of the bed. Normally he would be pissed off but it looked like there was a life at state. Yugi glanced to Yami crying, 'Please save her Yami..' Yugi begged. Yami glanced to Emilif who was really pissed off at him.

'_Y-You bastard.. You put a barrier over my home town..' _Emilif growled crouching down to her knees.

_'Because it was for your own protection.'_

_'LIAR!' Emilif screamed trying to get up._

Yami went up to Emilif and gripped down on her hand, '_Believe what you wish.'_ He growled squeezing his demonic energy into Emilif. Her eye's widend. Her usual almost invisible aura was slightly showing her wounds were slowly disappearing. Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder, 'Thank you.' He smiled.

Yami was happy to get a smile from Yugi but rolled his eyes and got up getting back to bed. _'School is tomorrow I expect to see you back at the dorms Yugi.' _Yami commanded. Yugi chuckled, 'Ok Yami!' He said happily.

Emilif looked at Yugi and felt releived, but concerned. _Why would the Grand Master Devil Lucifer agree to do this?_ She thought. She started speaking in greek once more so Yugi couldn't hear them.

_(I decided to avoid using greek unless it actually involves the plot so if i use { or } that means that their are demons or a human speaking in greek. :) sorry to interupt}_

{'_Yami why did you put a barrier up?'_ Emilif asked. Yami groaned and spoke with Emilif in his native tounge. '_Because the underworld war is progressing faster than I previously thought.' _Yami groaned. Yugi sat there confused and irritated. '_So?' _Emilif snapped. Yami got up for a second and glanced at Yugi then back to Emilif, '_Because Yugi would be upset if you died.'_ Yami said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Yugi twitched he heard his name. Yami got back down and groaned, '_Go to the human world and protect Yugi while I'm not there.'_ Yami ordered. Yugi heard his name again... His eyes narrowed.}

'Yugi lets go.' Emilif smiled. Yugi was a little mad because they were keeping a secret from him but he shrugged and stood next to Emilif. She pulled out her want and did her thing, '**Teleport.'** She hoped she now had enough power to go to the human world. Normally it would take four A class witches but this might be different.

The sky was shaking, Yami's eyes shot open. He was going to get up but..

'CRRRAAAACCCKKKK~'

The ground in front of the castle seemed to shatter. The barrier that divided the two worlds was shattering as Emilif teleported. A huge peice of the ground broke off, to the human world it appeared as if the sky fell down. Yugi stared at the horrible sight there was a house under the peice of the barrier that just fell. Yugi stared at the site or the wrecked building behind him. 'Oh...No..' Emilif stared.

Yugi ran forward because the house, or in this case the shop that was just hit was the...

Kame Game Shop...

'GRANDPA!' Yugi shouted running inside seeing the gaint peice of land/sky blocking his way. He looked around he couldn't even get up stairs. Yugi fell to his knees. 'No..!' Yugi mumbled, Emilif ran in and saw. Yugi seemed different, humans weren't supposed to have auras. Emilif's eyes shot open, 'Yugi! Are you a D- AHH!' She flew backwards after feeling a hand touch her shoulder. It was grandpa he was on the side of the shop he was only bruised. 'Solomon your ok?' Emilif stared at Yugi he was smiling.

'Grandpa!' Yugi squealed hugging on his grandpa.

'Yes I was outside sweeping when the sky fell on the house.' Grandpa chuckled hugging on Yugi. Emilif laughed but something crossed her mind...

If the barrier disappeared what would happen to the human world. It would be crushed and the demons would destroy the humans for food and space. Her eyes travled to Yugi, the aura from earlier seemed to be gone.

Emilif stayed in her older witch form, 'I can repair it but if I do I can't teleport home..' Emilif looked up at the shattered peice of sky.

Solomon smilied, 'You could stay here as long as you want if you help us.' Solomon smiled. Emilif liked the idea of staying with Yugi and her old lover. She smiled and pulled out her wand. She actually had to pull out her spell book for this one.

_**'**__**Επισκευή τι έχει πληγωθεί.**____**Στερεώστε το λάθος που έχει γίνει,**____**Fix αυτό το σπίτι στην αρχική του κατάσταση.**____**Αντιστρέψτε το χρόνο και να καθορίσει τη ζημία**__**'**_

Yugi smiled watching the glorious site of the damage to the house disappearing. Emilif turned around and weakly smiled, 'So where do I sleep?' She fainted after doing her chant.

(Yami's P.O.V.)

I looked down the hold that was made in front of the castle, there were multiple cracks going to break. My heart sank once I figured out it almost hit Yugi. I don't know what I felt a second ago, but it was a demonic aura that was not from the lowly witch. 'Who could it be...' I mumbled. I glared down and then grabbed my hoodie, it was time to make a little visit to the human world.

(Normal P.o.v.)

Yugi was asleep by now but Grandpa and Emilif were talking, well... Yelling would be more accurate. 'Yugi had a demonic aura I saw it!' Emilif shouted. Grandpa sighed and sat down on the couch. He looked up with a sign of loss. 'Well... The truth is I don't know either.' grandpa sighed at the thought of his grandson becoming a demon.

'I need to know what happend if Yugi is some how ...' Emilif sighed and dropped onto the chair and propped her legs up. There was a knock at the door, Emilif groaned and got up to answer it. She almost gasped but stopped herself, 'Its for me I'm going to go out for a minute.' Emilif walked outside. Solomon sighed and turned on the T.V.

{'Yami whats going on why did you come down here?' Emilif asked. There were multiple red cracks in the sky. '_Is Yugi ok?'_ Yami asked paniced. 'Yes he is Yami. don't worry about it.' Emilif assured. Yugi walked closer to the witch, '_Did a demon come by and attack you or the old man?'_ Yami asked. Emilif glared and backed up. 'No. But Yugi might have got some demonic aura on him..' Emilif sighed. Yami grabbed the witch's shoulders, '_**What is Yugi a demon!' **_Yami looked terrorfied. Emilif growled trying to break free, 'I don't know. I think when me and Yugi got blasted by the dimmension gate and when I teleported it might have gave him my aura but its too small for it to do anything.}

Yami sighed in releif and let go of Emilif, 'Yami did you really... to Yugi?' Emilif asked. Yami smirked and put his hands in his pockets, '_Nope. But I can't hold off myself for that much longer Emilif.'_

Emilif growled and walked back inside.

''Don't get too cocky Yami who says that Yugi will not resist..'' She thought. But she secretly knew Yugi couldn't resist after he helped her like that. She talked to the grandfather for a moment then escaped to the bathroom, she discarded her dress, and other peiced of clothing. She looked in the mirror and looked at the cross on her whole mid-body.

'First the dimmension gate shattered, then the barrier cracked, at this rate. The end might come unless...' She whispered,

'_**Ο θάνατος επέρχεται με**__**...'**_

End of Chapter 3

Kori: What does that last sentence mean?

Rasa: Ask Enoyim she is our translator.

Enoyim: AH HEM! -Puts on fancy hat- It means 'Death befalls me...'

Kori: Wait a minute.. NO!

Rasa: Relax it does not mean what you think.

Kori: Oh well good.

Miyone: Read and reveiw and YUKI PLEASE COME BACK ITS JUST A STRETCH MARK!


	4. Chapter 4

Enoyim: I am the temporary fill in for the main narrorators until they can get Yuki back. -Brings out the whip-

Miyone: Wait! Whats with all the dog food missing I need to feed scruffy!

Enoyim: Just feed him the can stuff for now. Apparently Yuki joined a wolf pack... -_-

Miyone: Uh. Ok. HERE SCRUFFY!

Enoyim: Read the dang story and oh by the way, just to warn you guys who did not totally see this coming. **THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER.** I ain't going to tell you to go away if you don't like because I know you fan girls were waiting for this.

Chapter 4: After school secrets and the sacred seal.

Yugi was currently in a... Tough situation.

Both of his arms were being held by Yami's left arm and the other was proceeding to tie them down. This happend when Yugi was JUST walking into the dorm room with his stuff. After buying a new cell phone, Emilif said it was an evil device that must be destroyed.

Yami pushed Yugi down to the ground, '_Yugi..'_ His voice came out lustfully. 'Ya-Yami I just got out school and I uh!' Yugi tried to think of an excuse. Yami growled and locked the door after picking up Yugi bridal style and put him on his bed, Yugi's hands now being tied to a rod on the bed.

Yugi blushed knowing what was going to happen. '_Yugi do you love me?'_ Yami asked. Yugi looked up, a mixture of feelings wanted to pour out but he just fell silent.

The man decided for him and started grinding against Yugi, making Yugi moan out. He smirked wider them started running his hands up Yugi's arms, feeling Yugi's body arch up to meet his as he reached the top of Yugi's school uniform jacket. He watched as Yugi's eyes opened and he crushed his lips to Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened, and he gasped. The demon plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He forced his mouth down onto Yugi's, not give Yugi a chance to breath.

'_I won't stop Yugi. Just admit you love me.'_

Yugi stayed quiet he was trying to think of what to say.

The man took advantage of Yugi's silence and started taking off the younger one's under shirt, starting with the buttons that adorned the white shirt. Once through, he quickly pulled off the white shirt, exposing the Yugi's white chest.

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt a cool breeze across his chest. He broke the kiss, 'Yami!' The man chuckled yet again, making the sound seem downright naughty, '_Yugi I want to hear those words come out your mouth,' _He flicked a nipple, watching as Yugi groaned from the double assault on his body. Yugi was gasping for air. The man was still slowly grinding on his member while kissing him senseless and messing with his nubs.

Yugi felt the man's tounge on his neck, licking around his collarbone and slowly tracing it down to his chest. His breath quickened as he felt the man trace a small circle around his nipple before biting it. Yugi cried out as the man kept the nub between his teeth, putting pressure and moving his teeth back and forth. He felt the demon move off of his small body, straightening out on top of him. Yugi was about to say something before a scream tore from his mouth. The man above him smirked around Yugi's nipple as he roughly fondled Yugi's member outside his school pants. He pressed and groped it as Yugi screamed his pleasure.

The man lifted his head and licked the opposite nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue, _'I need an answer here, Yugi. Do you love me or hate me?' _Yugi shook his head. 'Please… Yami I...'

The man laughed deeply, sending a rumble from his chest to Yugi's body, '_You must hate me then.' _He grabbed the object under the pants roughly, causing Yugi to scream.

'I –DON'T!' Yugi started, thrashing his head around then looked at Yami's red eyes.

The man's eyebrows raised up, '_Then tell me how do you feel Yugi Motou.' _Yami commanded. Yugi clenched his teeth, 'I uh...' He whimpered. The man moved both of his hands to the button on the leather pants and teased it.

_'Yugi I need to know now.' _ The man pressed the button down, causing Yugi to moan, before undoing it. _'Well, tell me.' _He bent down to Yugi's stomach and breathed over the only indentation there. '_Your heart is beating so fast...' _He dipped his tounge in and swirled it around, causing Yugi to moan. The man suctioned his mouth over Yugi's belly and suckled, treating it as if it was Yugi's mouth

Yugi threw his head back again, feeling as if the blankets was heating up below them. How did this start again? Wasn't he supposed to be devil, Why did he feel like he wanted this? Another wave of pleasure ran through him as he felt the man start pulling down his pants zipper.

'Yami please listen...' Yugi panted. The man paid no heed and continued to suck on his belly button while slowly undoing the zipper. Finally, when he reached the torturous end, he raised back up with his hands on Yugi's hips.

_'I will ask only ONE last time Yugi.' _Yugi stared into those burning eyes, willing him to understand. '_Do you love me?' _He watched the man start to get up.

Yugi had enough, 'I DON'T KNOW OK! I don't know how you see me as. I don't want my love to be used as fun! I like Yami but I don't know if you love me back!' He didn't care if he sounded stupid he just needed to get his feelings out!

The man broke out into a full on smile, _'I'm happy..' _Suddenly, Yugi's pants flew off. The man stared at the small erection that was predominate on the young boy, '_Its ok. I want only Yugi forever.'_

'Wait does that mean you – ' Yugi's thoughts flew out the door when the man leaned down and started sucking the tip hard. He screamed loud enough for the underworld to hear as the man sucked as much of the pre-cum off his dick before licking up the sides and going down on the boy, not stopping until he felt the soft curls of Yugi's pubic hair under his nose. Yugi's hands tried to get free for something to grab onto. The man kept sucking, taking him deep then going to the very tip. Yugi tried to hold on, but couldn't. He came, screaming the man's name to the underworld.

Yugi stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed as he basked in the glow of his orgasm, before he felt a soft touch on his ass. His eyes flew open as he looked down to the man, who wore a wicked smirk. 'Wait Yami I don't think I'm ready!'

_'Shh... Yugi its ok..' _ The man pushed one finger up in to Yugi's ass, chuckling as the other boy's head flung back in pleasure, _'I'm not holding back though..'_

Yugi screamed in pleasure, feeling the man add another long and slender finger into him. God, this man was playing him perfectly as if he were a simple instrument. His body arched up as the man put another finger into him and screamed as he found his G-spot.

'_Are you ready Yugi?' _The man leaned over to whisper into Yugi's ear then proceeded to lick in earlobe and give it a small nib. '_Well? Do you want to have me inside you?'_Yugi bit his lip, feeling his erection coming back. _'Your so red right now..' _Yugi shook his head. '_I love you, you know that Yugi.' _A cry echoed through the sky. '_So thats why I am not hesitating anymore,'_

Yugi felt the fingers press against his spot again before withdrawing. He quickly took a few deep breath before feeling his body being inverted upside down. _'_Yami I don't know if I can! I uh! I don't think I can!' Yugi moaned. Yami untied Yugi's hands.

The man situated his body between Yugi's legs, throwing them over his shoulders, and raising his own body onto his knees. _'You love me don't you?' _He placed his own erection at the entrance of Yugi's body. 'I do but...' Yami's red eyes met to Yugi's blue eyes silencing him.

Yugi hooked his feet around the demon's neck and tried to find some purchase in the bed, but was unable to before he felt a sharp pain in his ass. 'Ah..' Yugi arched as best as he could, reaching around and trying to grab anything while the man entered him. He tried to relax, but to no avail.

_'Yugi..' _The man gritted his teeth as he spoke,_ 'You're so tight... Don't you love me?' _He gripped Yugi's elevated hips tightly and pushed completely in, feeling those hot wall constrict even tighter around his cock. _'You do right? I want to hear you again.' _A small whimper of pain. '_Three words that I longed to hear from your mouth I waited to hear you for a long time.' _ The man pulled out of Yugi slowly and slammed back in, causing Yugi to scream. '_You better hold on Yugi..'_

Yugi had no time to retort before the man's cock started slamming into him. He screamed, not knowing whether the tears were from pain or pleasure. He looked up to see his lower half elevated, his own manhood swinging around from the force of the pounding. The man's tan hands gripped his hips tightly, seeing small bruised forming from his grip. But what startled him was the lust found in the man's eyes.

Yugi moaned out, 'I love you!' Yugi shouted. One of Yami's hands gripped on his hips left and grabbed Yugi's cock, pumping it harshly. He didn't even make it three strokes before Yugi screamed the man's name and came, his semen falling on his chest and his face. Yami quickly followed, feeling Yugi's wall constrict around him.

Both stayed like that for a moment before the man pulled out, a small line of red following. He gently laid Yugi back down on the bed.

'_Yugi are you alright?'_

'That hurt Yami...' Yugi moaned out his eyes crying out.

Yami layed next to Yugi and rubbed his head. _'I'm sorry. But... I am.. truely in love with Yugi.'_ Yami gripped onto Yugi possesively. Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami and smiled at his lustfull face. 'Yeah...And I.. Love Yami too!' Yugi laughed. Yami chuckled.

In a small villege full of witches...

Emilif looked at the ground, the ground kept on shaking. Her eyes were swollen from crying what would she do? She got up and grabbed her cloak, the ground was cracking just by her walking. She covered her head.

{'_Hey Emilif where are you going?'_ Ryou asked coming out of his house, his lover peeking out the door. Emilif his her face and smiled slightly, '_To go fix a problem.'_ She answered. Ryou stared for a second concerned until Bakura yelled for him to come back in. '_Bye Emilif I hope you cheer up!'_ Ryou yelled running back inside.}

She smiled and pulled out her wand, mumbling out teleport. She went to the Great Sacred Dimmension Barrier.

The gaurds let her in happily she stood above the cracked gate. 'Bye Solomon...' She cried. Her body glowed. Her feet started turning into a statue like stone as the barrier hardend. A smile was on her face.

End of chapter 4

Miyone: Thats so sad! I thought she would live!

Enoyim: She is alive. Just... Frozen in time.

Miyone: Its still sad I wonder how Yugi will react..

Yuki: You will see soon ^.^!

Miyone & Enoyim: YUKI! Wait... What is with the wolves.

Yuki: They followed me home.. in my truck.. after we went to McDonolds.

Rasa: read...and enjoy... I need to sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: Hello my pack of wolves we must howl at the moon! -Hair is now black with white dots-

Rasa: Ok then. Well guys as a last minute choice we decided into putting Enoyim into the stories so from now on it will just be Yuki, Me, Miyone and Kori doing the story narrotives.

Kori: We just got rid of two most destructive forces in and you are not happy?

Rasa: I miss them...

Miyone: READ AND REVEIW GUYS!

Rasa: HEY DON'T STEAL MY JOB GUYS!

Chapter 5: My heart feels empty.

Yugi felt someone how different. Something was missing everytime he would try to remember it, it would slip away. He remembered sitting down at lunch with Yami and someone else. It was a girl but all he would see is her shadow, laughing. Yugi clutched onto Yami's shoulder not knowing what was he forgetting that was so important to him.

Yami felt the same slight shift of tension in the air. But he completely forgot about her, thats all he could remember it was some girl. Why was it so quiet? Yami's eyes looked to the empty space next to him. Yami jolted up seeing Yugi was changing clothes, 'Good morning Yami!' Yugi said cheerfully. Yami sighed in releif. He stared at Yugi and gave a smiled.

Yugi was just slipping on his jacket when Yami got up. 'Hey isn't there something missing?' Yugi asked looking at the door. Yami felt guilty not knowing how to cheer his new lover up. Yugi took his phone off the charger and stared at it, 'Why did I buy a new phone?' Yugi asked. Yami went to Yugi and hugged him by the shoulders.

Yugi looked up and blushed, 'Y-Yami!' Yugi stuttered out. Yami cuddled to Yugi's back, Yugi could already tell that Yami was attempting to chear him up. 'Yami I'm sorry. Its just. I feel something important is gone!'

Yami sighed and started to get dressed himself, '_If Yugi wishes it. Then I will do everything in my power to oblidge.'_ Yami smiled. Yugi blushed. He ran up to Yami and hugged him, 'I love you Yami!' Yugi laughed out. Yami possesivly held Yugi, happy but questioning the lack of... someone. Who was it?

Yugi all day in class stared at the desk next to him the name on the school seating chart was scratched out. After class Yugi got up and went to the desk next to him and looked at the carving on it,

S + E

There was a heart around the carving. Yugi's eyes widened A slight memory slashed through his head, ''I'm a witch!'' It was a girl's voice. All Yugi heard was that voice. All the kids ran out to lunch but Yugi just sat alone just thinking.

'Hard to remember right?' A voice chuckled.

A girl walked into a class room, she had long black hair, her eyes were bright yellow, and a gem was pushed into her forehead. Yugi glanced up. She sat at Emilif's old desk and crossed her legs. 'The girl who used to sit here I mean.'

Yugi nodded, 'Do you know who it is?' Yugi asked anxiously. She nodded and stared down evilly. 'Don't you find it strange?' She asked. 'That you just happened to forget completely about the poor girl, its almost as if she had never existed.' Yugi's eyes traveled to her eyes, they were ... scary..

She smirked wilder.

Yugi got up and stared, she knew something about... Who was it again?

'_I'm sorry I guess I am weird. I'm Enoyim a Necromancer_.' She held out her hand. Yugi didn't want to touch it he felt an evil power seeping out like blood from a wound. He laughed, 'Isn't a Necromancer an evil witch who preforms dark magic?' He laughed awkwardly. She lowered her eyes.

She got out of the desk and walked to the window, 'Isn't it strange Yugi. How the dimension gate just shattered, and then the barrier broke?' She asked. Yugi's eyes widened he got up causing his chair to fall back to the ground causing a slam.

'Yes. Its true. I broke the barrier. And your probably wondering why I am telling you this too. Its because I am going to kill you of course.' She turned around. The door locked shut, and the blinds on the window shut. Yugi ran to the door in an attempt to break the door open. Enoyim grabbed Yugi by the neck. 'Imagine how much chaos would happen if Yami knew his precious little lover was dead.' She laughed. Yugi started feeling faintness of breath.

'It took me a long time to get close to you though, you know with that pathetic witch protecting you. So I broke the barrier knowing she would go and use herself to seal the barrier with her body. She is at the hands of time frozen as we speak. ' She gripped harder. Yugi's eyes snapped, his eyes turned black, he gripped on Enoyim's neck and threw her to the wall. She stared at Yugi he was emitting a demonic aura. 'Ah. I see now. Your not human either.' She got up. She picked up a desk and threw it at Yugi, hitting him in the stomach.

Yugi fell down to the ground he wasn't thinking anymore. He started to cry, '..Yami...' Yugi whispered. The necromancer went to Yugi and smiled, 'The underworld will collapse onto the human world and take over. Its going to be so wonderful and beautiful Yugi..' She was going to stomp on his throat when the door flew off its hinges. It.. was Yami..

Yami saw it, Yugi was almost beaten to death on the ground, and a girl with a foot over his neck. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the spine. '**I'm going to kill you.'** Yami stared blankly. He started cracking out her spine from her back. She smiled and disappeared. Yami went next to Yugi and tried to avoid crying, '**YuGI wAkE uP..'** Yami tried to control his anger. Yugi fell asleep.

When Yugi woke up he was in the underworld. In Yami's room specifically. Yami was next to him he was awake just staring at Yugi. Yami smiled and gripped onto Yugi, '_YUGI! Your ok!'_ Yami said happily. Yugi leaned up. He remembered everything even where that girl he couldn't remember was at.

'Yami I need to go to the hands of time!' Yugi blurted out. Yami glared, _'No. In fact your forbidden to leave my side ever again.' _ Yami leaned onto Yugi. Yugi's eyes looked confused at Yami. 'But my grandpa!' Yugi shouted. Yami smirked, '_Your not going back to the human world in general Yugi.'_ Yami announced. Yugi glared at Yami's serious eyes. 'I want to go home Yami!' Yugi shouted. Yami stroked Yugi's cheek, '_This is your home now..'_ Yami said in a calm tone. Yugi got up and looked out the window seeing the underworld. There was something like this that happened before...

''_We're going home...''_

Yugi looked at Yami who was watching him cautiously. 'Yami I don't know what it is. But a friend of mine is lost and she needs help!' Yugi put his hand to his heart. Yami got up, his devil aura surrounding the room. '**_So you are prepared to go against_ me?'** Yami raised an eye brow. Yugi tightened his fists, 'No thats not it! Yami please I have to do this please I'll do whatever you want please! I love you with all my soul!' Yugi started to cry. Yami sighed and hugged Yugi. '_If we go to the hands of time then will you stay here forever?'_ Yami asked. Yugi nodded and looked up.

Yami chuckled. '_We'll start to go __tomorrow Yugi.'_

Then a smirk crossed his face. _'And when we get back Yugi is mine forever._' Yami said lustfully into Yugi's ear. Yami shivered a bit. He looked out the window, who was this mystery person? And did she really save Yugi multiple times?

Yami sensed Yugi's questions. He let go of Yugi and told him to stay in the room, Yami went outside of his bedroom door and walked down the hall to the largest door in the hallway. He knocked a couple of times and walked in.

{'_Father. Tell me what you know about the hands of time barrier.'} _Yami stared up at his father.

Meanwhile at the hands of time barrier..

Emilif was frozen in time her body unable to move. Enoyim walked towards the statue. 'Oh dear Emilif do you enjoy being erased from time?' Enoyim joked. She put her hands together and disappeared. 'I'm waiting Yugi. Come on and bring Yami to me. Feed the chaos sergeant..' Enoyim's words echoed through the large barrier.

End of chapter 5

Yuki: Guys I have recently gotten REALLY sick. I have a fever and everything so it might take longer to post chapters. They might be shorter but that just means I will have a lot more chapters afterwards.

Rasa: So please dont get demanding we are trying not to be like the people who take 3 months for one chapter.

Miyone: We would like chapter ideas if you want to put any in your review then just do it and we might do it.

Kori: Oh. And thank you all for keeping up with us so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki: My wolves are going off to college -sniffle- They grow up so fast...

Kori: WAIT?! WHAT!

Yuki: Yes they broke out of the backyard again and went to the college a block away.

Kori: Uh. Shouldn't you get them?

Yuki: Oh don't worry I had Rasa get them since I put Miyone in the story.

Kori & Yuki: Uh oh... CRAP!

Chapter 6: A trip to witch villege.

Yugi was walking next to Yami,

Yugi had to wear a tight leather black shirt, tight black jeans, and a choker. The choker itself had a leash on it, it was hooked to a handcuff on Yami's hand. 'Yami is this...Real-'

'_Yes.'_

'But I'm embarressed Yami!' Yugi blushed, Yami and Yugi were currently walking to witch village in order to get well... A witch. Having a sorcerer, witch, or any spell caster would be of great helps by means of teleportation. They were almost at the village but there were multiple underworld soilders, 'I was here before..' Yugi mumbled in shock

Yami looked down at Yugi and raised an eye brow. _'Thats impossible you have never been in the underworld before Yugi.'_ Yami said in dis-belief. Yugi looked at one of the soldiers, he had long white hair. They met before but how?

'Bakura!' Yugi shouted. The white haired man turned around and looked at Yugi.. And Yami. Bakura marched over and saluted. '_Good Morning dearest Grand Master Devil Yami Akuma!' _Bakura said in a teasing tone.

Yami chuckled and flicked bakura on the forehead. '_Its Yami!' _ Yami shouted in a joking tone. Yugi looked up at Yami shocked. Yami never laughed and acted normal like that near him before.

Bakura looked down at Yugi and stared. _'Yugi?' _Bakura stuttered. Yugi nodded. Bakura and Yugi were now in deep thought about how they might know eachother. '_I guess I must have heard your name some where or seen you.'_ Bakura shrugged. Yami looked at the two utterly confused. When they went into the village Ryou was outside wearing a long black shirt with a couple of stars on it.

'Hey Yugi!' Ryou screamed out. Yami was confused yet again. Ryou looked at the collar and blinked. 'I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Yugi..' Ryou blushed. Yugi's cheeks hearted. 'NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!'

_'Yes it is.'_

'SHUT UP YAMI!'

Ryou bursted out laughing. Yami began chuckling as well. 'Wait Yugi have you seen Emilif anywhere?' Ryou suddenly asked. Yugi's eyes shot open, that name sounded familiar.

S+E

'Ugh... Who is that again?' Yugi asked his head hurting. Ryou looked around and noticed her house was still there but it was empty. 'Shes you friend you were here not to long ago.' Ryou looked confused. Ryou's eyes shot open and looked at Yugi's eyes.

{_'Yami I think your lover has a spell on him. He can't remember Emilif!'}_

'_I can't either.'_ Yami sighed. Ryou looked up at the sky there was the barrier around the village that was tinted black except the hole made by the missing witch. "The barrier that blocks magic and melee attacks..." Ryou thought.

'_Ryou is it possible for someone to be wiped out of the universe?'_ Yami asked. Ryou nodded, 'No its nearly impossible for almost any witch to do something that big. There is only one way.' Ryou looked at Yugi. 'its extreamly complext though.' Ryou sighed.

Yami went up closely to Ryou, '_Explain.'_ Yami commanded. Ryou gulped. He backed up and looked at Yami's glare. 'First. They would have to leave their demonic energy behind or locked away, like in a necklace, or a box. But only one witch is able to do this second part. To ultimently disappear they would have to be the chosen witch and lock their bodies in stone at the hands of time.'

Yugi felt his head hurt again,

''_Sorry Yugi its my fault.''_

Yugi's eyes started tearing up. 'Why..' Yugi mumbled. Yami looked down feeling his heart being stabbed. 'Why can't I remember...' Yugi started to cry. Ryou looked at Yami.

Yami cuddled on Yugi's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. '_Yugi its ok. I'm going to make you happy again..'_ Yami whispered. Yugi sniffled and stopped crying. 'Yami..' Ryou chuckled at the two lovers. Ryou looked at Yugi dead in the eyes, '_If Emilif is the chosen whitch then that means she is sealing up the barrier with her soul. If you want to even get near her you would have to go to the hands of time and then find where she hid her demonic powers.'_ Ryou stared.

Yugi didn't know what to do. Yami felt helpless, all he knew is what his father told him,

_**''My second son. If you wish to free a soul from the Hands Of Time then you must find my first son and tell him to open the gates of glass. But be warned. You must have specific types of demons to enter the gates of glass. You need one Spellcaster, one energy or blood sucker, one elemental creature, one angel, and a Grand master Devil. You should do nicely.''**_

Yami looked down at Yugi he seemed anxious. Yugi looked at Emilif's old house. His eyes turned red and he walked to the witch's house. Yami felt that aura coming back, the one from when?

''He might have had some demonic energy rub off on him..''

Yami looked at Yugi and saw for the smallest moment a woman with long silver hair and a black cloak she was trapped in stone.

Ryou ran after Yugi as he opened the door. Yugi looked at Ryou, turned away, and walked inside. 'Yugi!' Yami followed Yugi (Not that there was a choice..)

The house looked empty on the outside but it was a two story house with humming... Wait. Yugi's eyes turned normal. Yugi looked around confused.

'_Ha-Hal-Hall-Hallo-Hallow-Halloween! Frights and flights lala~' A girl came into the room singing. She saw the three men and pulled out her wand, '_Miyone relax its me Ryou.' Ryou smiled. Miyone was a small child who looked five years old! 'Aw she's so cute!' Yugi smiled. Miyone growled, 'I'm eight hundred and eighty six years old little boy!' Miyone called out. Yami stared. This girl was older him, and was very familiar.

'Been a long time Yami, or should I say Big brother.'

End of chapter 6

Kori: Hold up. Yami has a sister?!

Yuki: Well... Technically he has 17 siblings...

Rasa: I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Kori: Your alive?

Rasa: I HAD TO KEEP THE WOLVES FROM EATING THE COLLEGE STUDENTS!

Yuki: -Kisses Rasa on the cheek- I can make up for that now...

Rasa: -Blush-

Kori: Read and reveiw!

Rasa: QUIT STEALING MY JOB!


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki: Holy crap 30 reveiws...

Kori: This is.. So wonderful I want to cry.

Rasa: We need tissues.. So much blood and tears..wait blood?!

Yuki: Oh yeah thats not blood my pet wolves are making a koolaid stand to raise money for them to go to mexico!

Kori: ...What.

Rasa: Just...Read and keep...reveiwing.

Chapter 7: Yugi's heart.

Yugi and Yami were sharing a narrow bed upstairs, after the whole sister that Yami never knew about stuff happend. Yami was just sitting there cuddling to Yugi's chest. 'Yami can I cheer you up somehow.' Yugi asked stroking Yami's hair.

(Miyone looked up Yami and stared, '_You can stay here for tonite. Yami but big brother Atemu is coming in a couple of days. If your really doing what I think your going to do then... Good luck.')_

'_You can spoil me a little...' _Yami said seductivly. Yugi blushed and crawled down the bed and looked at Yami in the eyes. Yami looked at Yugi's face and stoked his shoulder then went lower...

'Yami..Ah...' Yugi moaned out. Yami rubbed his hand on Yugi's member through his tight leather pants. '_Yugi... I want to hear you love me.' _Yami said in a husky tone. Yugi put his arms around his lover's shoulders. 'I love Yami. And I'll spoil you all you want.' Yugi smiled allowing Yami to snuggle on his chest but Yami wasn't done touching Yugi. He slid his hand up Yugi's shirt and pinched on his buds.

'Yami.. I ha-Have ah. A quest-question!' Yugi moaned out. Yami hummed lifting his hand un-collaring Yugi. Yami un-zipped Yugi's pants. 'I was wondering whats your family like?' Yugi asked. Yami paused for a minute and continued stripping Yugi. '_You want to know about me?'_ Yami asked. Yugi blushed and nodded. Yami sighed and trailed his hands to Yugi's member and circled his fingers around it.

_'My mother was never there for me she hates me, My father wants me and my brother to become more powerful, and I have sixteen sisters. But surprisingly I never had anyone depend on me they always made me feel like I needed them. Yugi is the only one who ever made me feel needed.' _Yami thrusted his hand up and down on Yugi's member getting faster after his answer.

Yugi moaned out and started panting, 'I'm..Happy..' Yugi smiled. Yami leaned down and chuckled. '_Then I am as well.' _

'Yami what if Miyo or Ryou walk in..' Yugi asked. Yami sighed knowing that if they walked in then the mood will be killed. '_Ok but remember. You won't be able to escape when all of this is over.' _Yami smirked. Yugi giggled, 'I know Yami..'

Yugi went to the dresser drawers hoping to find some clothes, not liking Yami's sleeping naked idea. There was a small set of black thick pajamas Yugi pulled them out and notcied they were big on him, his hands not visible. Yami chuckled and looked at Yugi, liking his innocent look.

'Yami what would you do if I died?'

Yami's eyes shot open, that thought never occured to him. He can live forever but Yugi can't well. In the underworld death is impossible but for Yugi to be with him forever Yugi would have to stay in the underworld. That was the plan but..

'_I would kill myself.'_

Yugi went up to Yami and hugged him, 'No don't do that! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I promise I won't leave you!' Yugi held out his pinky.

Yami looked at the boy curious. 'Pinkey swear!' Yugi smiled, Yami held out his pinky like Yugi was and Yugi wrapped his finger around Yami's finger, 'Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I die!' Yugi sang out. Yami felt... Shy.

Yugi blushed and sat back next to Yami, 'Its called pinky swear, my mom taught me it!' Yugi giggled. Yami stared at his hand still confused. 'Well. It means that you can't break that promise no matter what and neither can you Yami.'

Yami began to burst out laughing, '_Yugi, your too cute you know that.'_

Yami stared at Yugi for a second, '_What's your family like Yugi?' _Yami asked. Yugi hummed. 'My father is missing I have no idea where he is. My mother died a year ago, so I live with my grandpa.' Yugi looked down at his bare feet. Yami felt bad now, Yugi was empty but Yami wanted to fill the void inside Yugi. Yami reached out and hugged his small lover.

'_I won't leave you Yugi. I will protect you.' _ Yami looked with love and fire in his red eyes. Yugi blushed and hugged back.

'Yami your hugging me too tight.'

'_Sorry.'_

Yami let go of Yugi and felt empty again. 'Yami. Am I cute?' Yugi asked innocently. His blue eyes looking at Yami. Yami chuckled. '_Yugi is the cutest thing I have ever seen.'_ Yugi blushed and put his hand on Yami's hand. Yami smirked down at Yugi.

'_Am I handsome Yugi?' _Yami asked in a teasing tone. Yugi went completely red. He looked at Yami and stuttered out, 'Yami is cool and...goodlooking...' Yugi said the good looking part incredibly fast but Yami knew what his little lover said. '_Do you need me?'_

'Yes Yami. I need you but not because your the devil or anything, its because I need Yami.'

Yami couldn't hold back anymore.

Yami pushed the small boy down on the bed, '_**I can't restrain myself anymore Yugi.'**_ Yami stared at Yugi, Yugi smiled and looked to Yami's neck. 'You can...do that...' Yami sighed in releif and started undoing Yugi's clothes.

Yugi and Yami laid in bed together, Yugi being curled up in Yami's arms after being stripped down to his boxers. Yami stroked up and down his back as he knew Yugi was still nervous nevertheless, hoping to calm him down a little.

'I'm scared what if they walk in…' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked down at Yugi _'We don't have to do this if you don't want to'._

Yugi shook his head 'N-No…I want to do it…just nerves…and stuff…'

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead '_Its ok. If they walk in when I'm having private time with yugi I will_-

Yugi nodded and blushed heavily 'Yami no!'

Yami placed small kisses around Yugi's face, distracting him as his hands reached down and gently pulled Yugi's boxers off his body and discarded them to the floor with their other clothes.

'W-Wait' Yugi turned over so he faced away from Yami and covered his area.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked confused.

'I-It's just…that I feel Yami is not... Naked too..'.

Yami chuckled and removed his own boxers before crawling closer to Yugi and kissing his shoulder.

_'Why? Does Yugi like seeing me naked?'_

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'N-No! D-Don't be so mean…'

Yami chuckled 'Ok your...handsome... But don't be so vulgar..' He slipped his hand down to Yugi's hands, looking down when he touched Yugi's hands '_Why are you covered up_?'

'I'm shy!'

'_Yugi. Its not like I haven't seen your body before.'_.

Yugi whined as Yami played with his fingers, Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek again.

'_If it makes you feel better' _Yami whispered '_I think Yugi is the only person I could give a second look too.'_

Yugi frowned 'You keep on making me sound so beautiful and important.'

'_Thats because Yugi is all of those things._' Yami smiled as he nuzzled his neck '_Yugi makes me feel needed, he is really cute and innocent but he resists in bed sometimes but his sweet moans make me want to kiss you up and down your body.' _Yugi nodded shyly 'I'm not though…'

Yami smiled and nuzzled Yugi's neck _'I 'pinky swear' you are.'_

'I guess…though but I'm still incredibly short and weird.'

_**'Hmm? Who said that to you?'**_

'Just some kids who used to pick on me..'

Yami smirked and turned Yugi over so he laid on his back _'Well, you'll have to point them out. Because I'm going to kill them._

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'No! If you do that I can't spend more time with you.'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's lips _'I'm only telling you…you asked'_.

'Fair point…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again, keeping it in a passionate kiss for a little longer.

Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck while they kissed passionately, not feeling worried about his exposed length while kissing Yami. Yami slipped his hands down Yugi's chest to find his buds, playing with them while he kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to give a small 'Ah' At Yami's touch.

Yami smirked '_Like that Yugi_?' He asked teasingly.

'Shut up' Yugi mumbled, making Yami chuckle.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipples, licking them a few times before going lower so that he reached Yugi's member. He reached down and started to lick up and down it, making Yugi cry out softly and cling on to the sheets under him, Yami licked Yugi's member wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to hold the moans back in his throat, Yami smirked and purposely scraped his teeth against his length.

'Aahh…Yami…' Yugi whimpered and blushed heavily.

Yami smirked and carried on sucking on Yugi, getting rougher each time to make Yugi cry out louder. Yugi held the sheets tighter and gasped when he felt something enter his entrance and stretched him.

'Y-Yami-oh!' Yugi rested his head back and panted 'T-That felt good!'

Yami smirked more but continued to please Yugi, Yugi moaned gently and began to unconsciously bucked his hips into Yami's mouth, but he didn't mind it and carried on sucking.

'A-Ah! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop of release, then letting go of Yugi's member and licking his lips as Yugi panted heavily with a blush across his face.

_'You taste good' _Yami commented as he took back his fingers after stretching Yugi.

'Pervert…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled and spread Yugi's legs out, then positioning himself at Yugi's entrance '_You ready?'_

Yugi nodded 'I think so…'

Yami smiled and pushed himself in through Yugi's entrance, Yugi cried out and clung to Yami's shoulders as he pushed himself in all the way. Yami groaned at the heat around himself, he checked on Yugi who held tightly to Yami and pant heavier.

_'Are you okay Yugi?' _Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, relaxing his body a little so Yami could continue. Yami pulled out and gently thrust back in, Yugi moaned out and clung to Yami again as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, picking up the pace after a while and making Yugi cry out louder.

'O-Oh god Yami! S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Yami smiled tiredly as he picked up the pace, striking Yugi's prostate and making him cry out loudly '_Did I get your spot Yugi_?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi panted, then crying out as Yami continued to thrust at his prostate. He clung tighter to Yami's shoulders as he felt himself slowly losing control off his body.

'Y-Yami…I-I can't…h-hold it in' Yugi moaned out as he arched his back 'A-Ah! Y-YAMI!'

Yugi released and shot up against Yami's and his own chest. His muscles tightened around Yami's length and managed to push him over his edge.

_**'YUGI**_!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Both of them stayed tense for a few moments before relaxing into the bed.

Yami pulled out of Yugi, looking over him seeing him pant heavily. Yami smiled and reached up to kiss his forehead gently.

_'I love you Yugi' _Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up and smiled 'I love you too…' Yugi gave a heavy sigh before rubbing his stomach 'Yami I really do...'

Yami chuckled and rested on his chest as he licked the release off then his ears rang. '_Whats that giggling noise outside the door?'_

Yugi sighed and began to fall asleep thinking Yami was getting paranoid. Yami put on his pants and went outside into the hallway. He saw Miyone in her true form, A Grand Mistress Devil.

'_Oh Yami. Falling in love with a human all of things.' _Miyone giggled. She was as tall as Yami and her hair was to her neck. '_Is that your business?'_

_'No. But Yami. Really why would you want to have a human. I mean he has his own life in the human world maybe he has friends.'_ Miyone glared up. Yami's eyes turned black, he never thought of that either. Did Yugi have friends? Did he ever date anyone, I mean how much did he truely know about Yugi..

'_Shut up.'_

Yami went back into the bedroom seeing Yugi was still awake but he was looking at his cell phone just typing there was no reception in the underworld. '_Yugi..'_

'Oh sorry Yami.'

'_Do you have any friends in the human world Yugi?' _Yami asked sitting back on the bed. ugi paused for a moment, 'I have Joey, Tristan, Miho, Kaiba, Mokuba, and well some others but..' Yugi smiled. He reached up and grabbed Yami, 'I love Yami the most!'

Yami blushed a bit and coughed, '_I love you too Yugi now lets go to sleep.'_ Yami smiled laying down.

End of chapter 7

Yuki: Hm. I wonder what Yami's older brother will be like...hehe..

Kori: What do you have planned -_-

Yuki: Well there are now three devils so its now time for a plot device

Rasa: You can't mean... your going to have another lemon?!

Yuki: I am going to enjoy writing chapter eight.. for it

Kori: Ok guys. Next chapter is going to be... uh...

Rasa: Read and enjoy because next chapter will be... informative and there will be a new narrator


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki: **We are proud **andhonered **to introduce our new narrator Ikuya**! -Hair shoots out fireworks-

Ikuya: ...

Rasa: Why isn't she talking?

Yuki: She is a demon like Enoyim except she is opposite of Enoyim when it comes to personality wise.

Kori: That explains why she can go without talking for a minute. Oh this is a lemon chapter guys.

Ikuya: ...

Chapter 8: Atemu's Aphrodisiac

There was a silence filling the living room.

There was Yami the most destructive aura of the Grand Master Devil Lucifer's children, then there was Miyone the oldest girl who can construct explosives with just her hands, and finally Atemu the oldest child and a vampire of a high class.

Yugi and Ryou watched them all stare at each other. 'Should I say something?' Yugi asked. Ryou nodded no fast. Atemu was almost Yami's twin except his skin was darker.

_'Been a while since we have had two Grand Master Devil's and a Grand Mistress Devil in the same room.' _Miyone smirked she wasn't in her little kid form but in her hotter teenage form. '_Yes and the room hasn't blown up yet.' _Atemu joked. Yami glared at the two siblings. '_Well are you two going to come with me?' _Yami asked glaring at Atemu specifically.

Miyone chuckled and crossed her legs. She sat down on the chair next to a frog lamp. '_If I can blow crap up then I am as in as you were in Yugi last night..' _Miyone chuckled_. _Yugi blushed. Yami growled out a warning to his older sister. Atemu looked at Yugi then walked to him, _'Hi I never met a human before! Do you guys actually have heart beats_!' Atemu started shouting out questions to Yugi. Yami yanked his brother from his lover.

'If you help Yami then I'll answer your questions.'

_**'REALLY**_!'

'Yes.'

Atemu turned to Yami, sparkles in his eyes. '_**I'LL HELP**_!'

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi and silently thinked him, '_You can open the gates of glass correct?'_ Yami asked. Atemu nodded.

Yugi just figured out, that they were completely different. Yami was confident, stubborn, seductive, hot, so cute when he speaks, his husky voice... Yugi blushed. Ryou looked at Yugi and giggled. Atemu looked at Yugi's red face and stared, '_So..this is Yami's lover...' _Atemu mumbled under his breath. Yami didn't hear it thank the underworld.

Ryou went upstairs and started packing for the very long journy tomorrow. Miyone went to the kitchen and began to cook, Yugi went upstairs to where he was sleeping followed by Yami and Atemu.

They just all sat there, Yugi felt un comfortable being sandwitched between the two brothers. '_So you have a little boyfriend little Yami.'_ Atemu smirked. Yami nodded and stayed quiet.

Atemu looked down at Yugi and slightly touched his spikey hair, '_He looks so fragile, can't believe you could touch him like this without breaking him.' _Atemu chuckled, Yami pulled Yugi away towards himself, Yugi laid on Yami's lap. Yami started glaring at Atemu to go away.

'_Nope I'm not going. I want the human's blood so I'm staying.'_

At this point Yugi was completely red and wanted Yami, but Atemu wouldn't leave. ''I hope Yami can starve himself for a bit..'' Yugi thought. Yami was trying to keep himself in check, al though Yugi looked so cute and innocent in his lap and defenceless. '_SHUT UP HEAD!'' _Yami thought. Atemu chuckled and stared at his younger brother waiting for him to get into his 'Hungry' state.

(If you do not remember what the hungry state is; it means that Yami's body goes into starvation mode slowly, but this is not with food Yami feeds off of sexual energy.)

Atemu felt the need to push things along a bit when Yami started asking Yugi about hid grandfather. Atemu leaned down and slightly pricked Yugi on the neck, Yami put his hand on Atemu's skull and started to squeeze down.

{'_Give me one taste or I will suck him dry in more ways than one.'_ Atemu growled. Yami looked down at his little one and back to Atemu weighing his options. Yami could not stand a chance against Atemu but...}

Atemu picked up Yugi by the neck and instead of taking blood Atemu, injected him with some blood. Yami got pissed and stood up knocking Atemu away, '_**Get out NOW!'**_ Yami was beyond pissed. Atemu chuckled and walked to the door.

'_Yugi I'm sorry I didn't know that he would do that!'_ Yami apologized but Yugi looked at Yami with his eyes steamy. Yugi reached up and began to kiss Yami. '_Yugi?' _Yami looked down

'_You actually want me to...' _Yugi nodded, raising his head again.

'Please? I want to...My body hurts...' Yugi told him, locking his arms tighter around Yami's neck. Yami's mind was blown to bits.

'_Wait. Your actually asking me?' _Yami asked. Yugi nodded again.

'Please? I want you to...' Yugi flushed again and looked to the side. 'Make love to me.' He finished in a mumble. Yami didn't need to be told again. He gently placed Yugi on the bed and crawled on top. He started with a gentle kiss, one that made Yugi moan and ask for more, which Yami did, deepening the kiss. Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami entrance to explore the moist cavern. While he was kissing his lover. Yami's hands were on the move, touching every inch of flesh that he could, loving it when Yugi moaned into his mouth. Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's body, getting lower and lower.

Yugi was in a wonderful place. All the things Yami was doing to him felt so good. He suddenly noticed Yami kisses getting further down his body and he raised up slightly, watching Yami getting dangerously close to his member. Before Yugi could say a word, Yami had taken him into his mouth and all rational thought left Yugi's mind as he arched up with a scream. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, holding him down so he wouldn't buck as he sucked and nipped his length. Yugi fell back onto the bed, tossing his head from side to side as he moaned and cried out. Yami suddenly deep throated him, engulfing Yugi's entire length in his mouth and Yugi came with a loud scream. Yami drank every drop, then crawled back on top of his lover, grinning wickedly down at him and licking his lips. Yugi stared up at him, panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were half closed and cloudy from pleasure. Yami's erection throbbed painfully as he watched his light. Yugi was so adorable. Adorable and screwable.

Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi again as he slipped the first finger into his lover. Yugi gasped against his mouth and cried out at the entrusion. Yami pulled away and whispered soothingly to him as he added the second finger, stretching Yugi. Yugi groaned as tears began forming in his eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed them away as he added the third finger. A tear slipped down Yugi's face as Yami continued to stretch him. Suddenly Yugi cried out as Yami hit something inside of him. It felt so good... Yugi cried out again as Yami hit it a couple more times before removing his fingers. Yugi whimpered at the loss and Yami chuckled.

_'Soon.' _Yami said. Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, staring down at the boy below him. Yugi gave a nod and Yami gently pushed inside, leaning down and kissing Yugi, sipping his cry of pain from his lips. He paused, giving Yugi a moment to adjust. Yugi gave a roll of his hips when he was ready, enticing a hiss of pleasure from Yami. Yami slowly pulled out before pushing back in, making Yugi cry out. He started at a slow and steady pace, but before long, that was not enough for Yugi.

'Y-Yami! F-Faster! H-Harder! Please!' Yugi cried. Yami groaned in pleasure before doing as his little one requested and increasing his pace. He thrusted harder and faster, making Yugi cry out and grip the bedsheets in his hands. He hit Yugi's sweet spot dead on, making Yugi scream out in pleasure. The bed squeaked and groaned under the lovers as Yami increased his pace a little more.

'A-AH! Y-Yami! Oh gods!' Yugi cried out.

_'Yugi! So good!' _Yami moaned. Yugi thrashed under him, his arms coming up to wrap around Yami's neck. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Yami stared down at Yugi, loving how he looked with his eyes shut tight, and his head tilted back as he panted and cried out under him.

'Ngh! Yami!' Yugi cried out again.

_'You're so tight... You feel so good...' _ Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi smiled, loving how husky and sensual Yami's voice sounded. The elder made such a lovely sight with his tan skin damp with sweat, the way his bangs fell across his eyes, and the way he would moan... He loved the way Yami was making him feel and he didn't want it to end.

Yami was close now, very close, and he wanted to take Yugi with him. He reached down and grasped Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went crazy, screaming Yami's name over and over again, tears forming in his eyes from the intense pleasure. It soon became too much for Yugi and he released with his loudest scream yet, cumming on his and Yami's stomachs. Yugi tightening around him as he released was too much for Yami as well and he came into his lover with a groan against his throat. Yami suckled lazily on Yugi's neck until he had had his fill and then he pulled out of Yugi, collapsing on the bed next to him, panting. Yugi was panting as well, both trying to catch their breath. It was then that Yami saw that Yugi was crying. Alarmed, he sat back up, staring down at Yugi.

_'Yugi? Are you okay?' _ Yami asked. Yugi stared up at him, a smile on his face as the tears kept flowing.

I'm fine Yami. I'm just really warm...' Yugi replied. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down, pulling Yugi into his arms and gently kissing his forhead. Yugi snuggled against him, his crying dying down to sniffles, and before long, the little one was fast asleep. Yami smiled softly, content to watch him doze. After a while, Yami began to feel sleepy as well, so he closed his eyes and cuddled Yugi closer, before falling asleep. ''_I have to kill Atemu later...''_

'_Atemu.'_

_'Yes oh dear sister of mine~'_

Miyone smirked and looked at Atemu's face, '_You gave the human an Aphrodisiac.'_ Miyone smirked larger almost going to burst out laughing. Atemu chuckled and wiped his lips, '_Yami needs to feed somehow.' _Atemu said in a teasing tone. '_Although... His blood tastes like a witches blood.'_

Miyone glanced up and looked in the bedroom and saw a woman in front of the window, She was Emilif. 'Oh Hi! Your Yami's sister Miyone!' She smiled. Miyone walked back. Atemu glared and looked seeing Yami asleep but Yugi was gone. '_You took the human!'_ Atemu growled. Emilif looked confused and stared at the window then screamed out in a high pitched noise. Yami woke up seeing Yugi was gone, A woman in the room wearing Yugi's clothes, Atemu and miyone shocked.

'_**WHERES YUGI!'**_ Yami growled. Emilif backed up. 'Wait guys its me I'm Yugi!'

Everyone stopped moving.

_'What_.'

_'How the hell...'_

_**'Y-Yu-Yugi!'**_

Yami looked at the woman's eyes they were Yugi's blue eyes. '_This is...Yugi?'_

Yugi took his head and started shaking it rapidly, 'My head hurts!' Yugi collapsed turning back into his regular boy form. Miyone went over to Yugi and felt it spiritual pressure, _'Emilif put her soul into Yugi!'_

End of chapter 8

Kori: So Emilif hid her energy inside Yugi

Yuki: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Ikuya: -Stares at Kori-

Kori: God she is creepy

Ikuya: -Pokes Kori on the boob- ...

Kori: HEY! NO TOUCY!

Ikuya: -Bites-

Rasa: Read reveiw and promote IkuyaXKori shipping!

Kori: GET HER TEETH OF MY BOOB!


	9. Chapter 9

Kori: So its just me and Ikuya because Rasa and Yuki have to drive to mexico.

Ikuya: -Hugs Kori-

Kori: Um. Ok hi.

Ikuya: -bite-

Kori: What did I say about biting my boob!

Ikuya: -Goes into time out corner-

Kori: Ugh. Ok guys read and reveiw.

Chapter 9: The haunted house.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Ryou, and Miyone were heading out of witch villege and up to Reaper cove. Miyone looked up at Yami and older brother. '_So... When can I blow up shit?' _Miyone asked breaking the cheerful silence. Atemu smirked, '_You can always blow up the buzz kill over here.' _ Atemu joked pointing to Yami who once again had Yugi chained up with a collar.

'_You touch Yugi and I will rip off your... And put it up your ass.'_ Yami growled but still said it in a playing tone. Yugi noticed that although they seemed like they were bitter rivals, Miyone, Yami, and Atemu really got along. 'Hey Yugi did you ever date anyone but Yami?' Ryou asked Yugi making small talk since the three devils seemed too scary to talk to.

Yugi turned pale and stayed quiet and whispered, 'Yeah...But he is long gone.' Yugi sounded depressed and scared. Yami looked down Yugi never mentioned this before.

Atemu had a backpack with items like blood transfusion packs, sun block, and money. (He doesn't burn in the sun but he burns really easy)

Miyone deided to stay in her little kid form so then she wouldn't need as much stuff, she had a hand bag with some clothes, some food and water, and a set of matches (for her explosives)

Ryou brought a bag for him and Yugi since they were almost the same size, he had clothes, water, and witch items. (Like spell book, herbs, and a wand)

Yami brought uh.. He brought clothes and a lot of weapons. (His only food is Yugi)

Miyone breathed in and took a step forward leaning against a tree, '_Yami I smell reapers.' _ Miyone sniffed the air. Yami saw multiple necromancers in front of the gates that seperated witch terrritory and reaper.

'_Oh look its the three devils and some weak demons.'_ One of the five necromancers chuckled. Yami gripped onto Yugi's shoulder. He could easily take out these guys but Yugi...

'Yami..'

Yami cluthed his fists. What could he do. Miyone walked forawrd and smirked. '_**Ryou take the twerp and protect him. These bitches need to know the power of a Grand Mistress Devil, and two Grand master Devils.'**_

Yami nodded and took Yugi's collar off warning Ryou silently if anything happend to his Yugi...

Atemu and Yami tackled a necromancer and pulled out her spine... Yugi turned away hoping not to vomit. Miyone shoved explosives up a girl's back and screamed, '_**LA BOMBA!'**_

She blew up the necromancer's back side. '_**Guys go without me ok!' **_ Miyne commanded strapping up another bomb with her hand. _'But Miyone...' _ Atemu looked at his little sister. Yami nodded and walked to Yugi.

'_**I'll meet up with you guys in Cloudera's city. I need to get something done ok!' **_ Miyone smiled. Her eyes turned completely black. She grew larger than eight feet, six larger spike grew out of her back, her skin turned completely pale, and her teeth turned completely sharp.

Yugi stared at her she was... horrible. She was killing them as more showed up. ''Are all demons like this?!'' Yugi thought as Yami dragged him away into the city's barrier. Yami looked handsome now and Atemu looked normal as well. Were all devils this scary..

Yugi almost froze at the thought of Yami's tranformation.

The four males went into the city and looked around for a moment, _'I think there is one of those hotels somewhere. But we need to keep the little witches powers under wraps here.' _Atemu glared at Ryou. Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi looked around, this place was so different then the devil's palace and witches village.

The city was mechanical, gears and industrialized city, there were many factories, and all of the buildings were just works of art. Yugi stared in awe. Yami looked down and smiled, '_You like this place Yugi?' _ Yami asked. Yugi nodded fast. 'I LOVE IT!'

Ryou hummed in agreement, '_The city has a large amount of reapers though..'_ Ryou commented, Atemu took Ryou's shoulder, '_Don't worry small witch. The underworld army is here watching this town and the witch village.'_

_'The under world army!' _ Ryou exclaimed. Thoughts of his white haired lover filled his mind. Atemu chuckled and lead the witch to the army base.

Yugi blushed, he was alone with Yami.

'Yami.. I have a favor to ask.'

'_What is it Yugi?'_

'Since we're here then...Can we go on a d-da-date?'

Yami almost tackled Yugi but kept his composure. He blushed and held Yugi's hand. '_Yeah is there anywhere you would like to go?'_ Yami asked. Yugi smiled and pointed to a giant tower with a clock on it. The whole clock's outside was made of gears. That seemed like a place where you can't go to so Yugi was too afraid to ask.

Yugi smiled and turned to Yami, 'Anywhere you want to go is ok with me.'

Yami paused for a moment and dragged Yugi off forward, 'Where are we going?' Yugi asked. Yami smirked and gave a wink. '_S-E-C-E-R-E-T' _ Yami sounded out. Yugi pouted he really wanted to know where Yami was taking him.

They walked into a building that had a few people in it but mostly reapers and a few other demons. 'Yami...Is this a..'

'_Yep. Its a haunted house.'_

Yugi felt horror strike into his back. Yami didn't do this just to scare Yugi its just he actually thought it would be fun. Yami and the small male got into a cart and sat down as they were being strapped in. Yugi looked around and saw the people walking out some were saying, _**'I HATE YOU FOR TAKING ME HERE!'**_

Then there were others who were laughing their heads off. '_Yugi are you ok we could do something else if you?' _

'No its ok.' Yugi blushed.

Yami smiled and slightly moved his hands to Yugi's shaking hand. Yugi saw they were waiting a minute or two until they could fill in all the carts.

'Yami do you act normal around me?'

Yami paused and looked at Yugi, hoping he was joking. '_Yes Yugi. Why ask that?'_

Yugi put his head down shyly. 'Because you act so mature around me but when your with your friends... You act like your having more fun..' Yugi felt ashamed, 'I'm sorry never mind I was just being jealous.'

Yami reached his head over and slightly kissed Yugi on the cheek, '_Of course I can't treat you the same way I treat Atemu, Miyone, or Bakura its because I love __**YOU**_.' Yami said boldly. Yugi crimsoned heavily.

Yugi felt really guilty now.

'I'm sorry for being insecure Yami..'

Yami sighed, when they were in school Yami felt in secure everyday and purposely made sure no body would get near him. Yami smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand, '_Don't be Yugi your just proving you love me right?'_

Yugi's face continued to be red he nodded then the ride started. It was calm at first but then.

The ride stopped and it dropped them down in a trap door. There were multiple screams. Yugi was too scared to scream, Yami was laughing and pointing to all the girls with their heads cut clean off. Yugi did not know if this was scary or not in the underworld, but he refused to let go of Yami's hand.

The ride finally ended with some knives raining down. 'Can I go to sleep now.' Yugi wobbled around. Yami chuckled and picked up Yugi bridal style.

'Yami this is not necesary!'

_'I think it is Yugi.'_

'Come on people are looking!'

_'Don't you love me?'_

Yugi knew where this was going, 'Yes Yami I love you.'

Yami smirked and moved Yugi's bangs from his face, '_Then it shouldn't matter.'_

MEANWHILE!

Miyone was back in her small child form, there in front of her was a giant clock that had five slots in it. But inside was black and dark. This was the gates of glass. Miyone smirked and pulled out a bomb from her small hands, '_**LA BOMBA!'**_ She attempted to blow up the glass door but there was not even a scratch. She sighed and looked behind her and saw a woman who had long black hair.

{'_Chaos...Feed me chaos...}_

The woman struck her arm in Miyone's chest gripping on her heart, Miyone's eyes turned black and she blew up the woman. It was just a fake. Miyone felt her heart and sighed in relief. Her bomb itself was a time bomb. It read 5:23:05:44. That meant she had about six days.

End of chapter 9

Kori: So I am guessing that Miyone's power is incredibly strong but her life might end soon.

Ikuya: -Stares with puppy eyes-

Kori: No. You can't bite me.

Ikuya: Hug?

Kori: WOAH! You can talk!

Ikuya: Hug?

Kori: Fine -hugs- OW YOU BIT ME AGAIN!

Ikuya: Hug?

Kori: Reveiw and Ikuya get your ass back in the time out corner!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki: We are back from mexico. My children are now selling taco's at a taco stand.

Rasa: How was Ikuya?

Kori: She keeps biting my boob -_-

Ikuya: Hug?

Kori: And all she can say is 'hug'

Rasa: AW SHE IS SO CUTE! Ok guys reveiw and enjoy ok?

Ikuya: Hug?

Chapter 10: The pain of two hearts...

It was late at night, Yami and Ryou were sleeping. But Yugi had turned into Emilif yet again so Yugi went outside to the balcany and looked off into the way off distance seeing the giant mountain know as the 'Hands of Time.'

The balcany door opened, Atemu was drinking from a transfusion pack. '_Yo Yugi why are you outside?'_ Atemu asked wiping his lips.

Yugi smiled and turned to Atemu, 'I don't want Yami to wake up and see me like this again.' Yugi answered. Atemu hummed. '_That makes since. Yami don't like you looking like a woman too much.' _ Atemu teased patting Yugi on the back. 'I don't know why I keep changing but it really makes Yami upset.' Yugi sighed depressed. Atemu looked at Yugi's eyes and smiled a bit. '_I don't think Yami is mad at you or upset.'_ Atemu smirked.

Yugi smiled cheerfully. 'Really?!'

'_Maybe its because he can't have smex with you when your like this, so he is sexually frustrated.' _ Atemu shrugged saying in a teasing tone. Yugi bursted out laughing, 'Yami isn't that weak!'

Atemu normally didn't talk to humans but Yugi was interesting to talk to, but he was really cute like a small child...So vulnerable..

Atemu blushed and moved back, Yugi looked at Atemu puzzled. The clock's hands hit one A.M.

Yugi transformed back into his little cute self. 'I'm back!' Yugi smiled cheerfully. Atemu nodded and looked at Yugi, '_I can see why Yami likes you...'_ Atemu smiled. Yugi blushed and backed up a bit to the back of the balcony, 'Oh uh. Thanks Atemu.' Yugi looked at Atemu. Atemu walked towards him and took Yugi by the chin,

'Wait uh!'

Yugi's mind kept thinking, 'Oh god. Please don't please dont...' Yugi attempted to push him off but Atemu smiled and pushed himself from Yugi. '_Look if there is anything you need to talk about anything you can't talk about to Yami. I'm here ok Yugi.' _Atemu smiled. Yugi felt his heart beat faster, 'Yeah.. I think that would be nice.' Yugi smiled.

Yugi went inside and saw Yami sleeping. Yugi giggled and went next to his lover and fell asleep.

(THE NEXT DAY MWAHAHA)

Yami woke up and heard the shower going, and Yugi wasn't in the bed. Yami got out of the bed and heard mumbling in the shower, and sniffling. Yami opened the door and saw the curtain closed. _'Yugi?'_

_'_Uh! Y-Yami! Uh. Don't c-c-come in!' Yugi stuttered out he sounded like he was in immense pain. Yami grunted and went in the bathroom his hand gripped on the curtain, '_Yugi whats going on?' _ Yami asked immensely concerned. There was a clank on the ground.

Yami pushed the curtain open and saw a blood on the ground. There was multiple cuts on Yugi's wrists. Yami's eyes glared open and gripped on Yugi's hands. Everything went down hill after that.

_'What do you mean you don't know how they got there!'_

'I just...Woke up and they were there.'

'_Quit lying Yugi!'_

Atemu walked into the bedroom after getting done buying some more human food and transfusion packs. Yugi was crying and Yami had his hand on Yugi's bleeding wrists. His eyes darkened. '_...'_

_'Yugi claims to have waken up with cuts all over his wrists.'_

'I told you I'm not lying Yami!' Yugi screamed.

Atemu went over to Yugi and examined his foot, he tried not to take any blood for himself. '_Yami. This is vampire's 101; Cut at veins on the wrists or the feet.'_ Atemu sighed not liking seeing the little boy in pain. '_So your saying a vampire broke into our room and bit at Yugi's wrists and left.' _ Yami raised an eyebrow.

'_That highly more likely than Yugi bringing a knife to his wrists and causing multiple puncture marks my dear younger brother.'_ Atemu teased. Yami looked at Yugi, he was crying. Yami reached over and hugged Yugi. Yami quickly went downstairs to the main lobby to get some bandages. Atemu waited for Yami to be out of hearing range. '_Yugi tell me what really happend.'_ Atemu glared down. He must have made up all of that vamire and wrists/feet stuff.

Yugi looked up and whimpered a bit, 'Don't get mad..' Yugi begged. Atemu nodded. Yugi looked at his wrists, 'I kept hearing a voice in my head telling me if I...Died then 'Emilif' would get her soul back.' Yugi looked down to his lap. Atemu thought this was self inflicted but not for this reason. Atemu sighed and took Yugi's shoulders. '_Look. I don't know who this girl is but do you think she would happy living because you died?' _Atemu asked. Yugi nodded no.

Yami came in and slightly took Yugi's hands and wrapped them. Yugi was blushing the whole time. '_I'm sorry for thinking you were lying. Forgive me?'_

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. 'Of course I love you!'

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back.

Ryou came into the room, since he was a spell caster he needed to follow the three tri-colored males around.

{'_Uh guys I got a hollow message from Miyone.' _ Ryou spoke in greek giving Yami a blue orb with Miyone's name written in greek. Atemu put a small key card that was wrapped around his neck inside of it.}

A voice began seeking greek again then Miyone appeared in the orb. '_Hey guys. I'm almost in Cloudera but I decided to make a detour in a small city. I think it's a city for crows, the things that are really just humans with bird wings.' _Miyone groaned. She seemed a bit more calm. '_Oh and Yugi!' She shouted. _Yugi shivered and looked at the orb_. 'There is a necromancer out for your head. She tried to get me the other day. So make sure you have my idiot brothers to protect you.' _She said more seriously. Yami glared at Atemu and Atemu met his glare with another one.

_'Well I have to go. Please send me a message when you get to Cloudera I will be there today. Oh and Yami.' She paused and pulled off her glove. Her clock on her heart went to her hand when it had under four days left. Atemu and Yami gasped. 'I have three days, twenty hours, and fifty-two minutes.'_

The orb shut off. There was a thick silence.

Yugi didn't understand what the three days thing meant. Yami looked at the ground and felt a loss. '_We need to go as soon as possible.'_

_'Agreed.'_

End of chapter 11

Yuki: There is a slight problem guys.

Kori: We might have to start doing a chapter every two days instead of one..

Ikuya: Hug?

Rasa: AW!

Kori: I don't like you.

Ikuya: -Bites-

Kori: GOD DAMMIT IKUYA!

Rasa: Read reveiw and wear steel bras.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki: Ok guys this is a small time jump by a couple of days.

Kori: -sighs-

Yuki: Whats wrong?

Kori: I miss Emi..

Yuki: Its ok I do too but who knows we might see her again.

Ikuya: Read...And...Reveiw...hug..

Chapter 11: Miyone's life line Part One

Atemu stared at Yami who was walking in front of Atemu and away from Yugi and Ryou, his face was completely red from blushing. '_What?'_ Atemu asked. Yami looked at his brother and nodded. '_Uh. Ok then I'll just ask Yugi.'_ Atemu smirked. Yami grunted and grabbed Atemu by the neck. '_No.'_ Yami growled.

Atemu sighed and waited for Yami to let his neck go. Although devils can't die. If your head gets cut off there will be some problems like having a hopping, talking, head walking around. Yami let go of Atemu, causing him to run to Yugi. '_What did you say to him little Yugi?'_ Atemu smirked. Yugi put his hands together. 'I just called him 'Mou Hitori Boku' and he began to get all red!' Yugi himself started to blush.

Yami started going into a coughing attack. Ryou and Yami's older bother giggled. 'What?!' Yugi bursted out. Yami sent over a look to the group of males following him.

(Miyone's P.O.V.)

_Everytime I use my ultimate Grand Mistress Devil form for a hour my life goes down by a hour. That may now sound like much but I spent a whole chunk of my life in that form. Unlike my idiotic brothers I am not immortal but I had a long life span. My mother was a Atomic Bomber, then she became a lowly slave for the Grand Master Devil Lucifer. I normally would have only a few years to live considering my species life span but I have Devil genes in me so I lived longer than any one else in my city._

_I wish I could live longer now. I used up too much time, every time I transmutate into that form I go down by a day. I have two days left. I won't be able to help Yami and my other brother. I am useless. When my life counter goes to zero my demonic energy releases into an exlosion._

I walked into the city of Cloudera, we needed an angel if we wanted to get through the Gates of Glass. But Angels hate devils the most, even more than reapers. All I need is a price and I'll pay it. I mean I won't need money soon so why not. I walked up to the D.A.A. (Distributing Angels Agency)

If I could just get an angel who was brav- No who was incredibly stupid enough to join my idiot brothers, a femine witch, and a lowly human on this mission to save a witch of all people.

_{'Welcome to the D.A.A. What would you like_?' The woman said, she had long blonde hair and even though she was an angel she was showing too much of her body. I hummed and leaned on the counter pulling out my wallet, pulling out some gold and silver peices. '_I want to go to the Gates of time, on the Hands of Time mountain.'_ I glared at her. She stared to shiver, '_A-a-anywhere el-else mam..?' _ She stuttered out. I nodded no.}

{She sighed and pulled out a picture of a male angel, he looked nothing like an angel. His skin was tan, his hair was blonde or a sand color, and he had a black set of wings. '_How the hell is this an angel?'_ I asked. She nodded fast and pulled out a form. '_No please mam he is a hundred percent angel but he is a bit... Violent.'}_

I sighed and allowed the angel (Who I believed to be a prostitute) to go fetch the 'Violent Angel'

When he came in I almost gasped. He introduced himself as Marik (Well he wrote it on a paper then showed me) he was like my older brother, scary, intimidating, has a slight smirk on his face always, and well... Attractive. Not that I have a brother fetish but he is cute in the way you would think your brother is cute.

'_I am Miyone Akuma. Daughter of Eyoma Donoto and Lucifer Akuma.'_ I bowed. There were some collective gasps. But Marik didn't gasp he just nodded and followed me as we walked outside. Marik pulled out a peice of paper and wrote out something, was he mute?

_'_سأكون الشخص الذي يأخذ روحك_**'**_

I could not read this language. Was it another human language, I only know English, Japanese, Greek, and Chinese. I stared at him, he wrote his name in English but he can't write a damn sentence. GEEZ!

I put the paper in my pocket I would just get Atemu to read it. He knows way too much about humans for his own good.

My message orb went off,

'Its me Yugi! It took me forever to figure out how to work this thing but its working. Meet me and the others at the cliff above Cloudera!' I stared at the message... Something was wrong.

Yami felt a chill down his spine, this means they were close to Cloudera. Ryou was insisting on teleporting there but Yugi knew the great deal of energy it took. '_Yami. We have a message from Miyone.' _Ryou hummed. Yugi shivered, he did not like Yami and Atemu's sister that much.

'_Hey guys. I know this is short notice but I need you guys to go to the cliff above of Cloudera, I think something important is going to happen,'_

The message turned off.

Yugi glanced up to his lover and felt an awkward silence in the air.

End of chapter 11

Kori: Wait. Wait. Wait.

Yuki: Yes?

Kori: Your not going to do what I think you are going to do are you?

Yuki: Hehe. It had to happen eventually.

Kori: DAMN YOU YUKI!

Rasa: Read and reveiw guys.

Ikuya: If.. you...dare then... go to part two... Hug?


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I GOT 50 REVEIWS.

Kori: Oh. My. Gosh. What are you going to do?!

Yuki: I just have to hurry up and find a plot line.

Ikuya: I.. Love.. Kori-sama...

Everyone but Kori: AWWW!

Kori: DON'T BE FOOLED!

Rasa: Read, Enjoy, Review, and admire Ikuya's love for Kori's boobs.

Chapter 12: Miyone's life line.

Miyone stood on the cliff as Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and her older brother ran on the winding path up the cliff. '_**You idiot.' **_ Enoyim laughed out. Miyone turned around only to get kicked in the stomach roughly. Miyone grunted falling backwards, she propped herself on her knees then hopped up. Marik stared at the necromancer in front of them. Miyone looked at her hand, there was just enought time, she held out her hands and made two bombs.

'_**LA BOMBA!' **_She shouted. She threw the hand made bombs to the long haired woman, she deflected them easy. Miyone looked at Marik. Marik silently ran towards Enoyim then sprouted pure white wings of feathers. He swirled around her than kicked her forward towards Miyone.

Miyone kicked forward knocking her to the ground. Enoyim got up when Yugi and the others got to the top of the cliff. Enoyim chuckled evilly, she aimed her wand at Yugi and Ryou since they were the weakest in the group. Yami's eyes shot up as Enoyim blasted off a spell at the two males. '_**YUGI!'**_ Yami and Atemu shouted. The blast didn't get to Yugi or Ryou.

'_...no.'_

'Oh god!'

_'Miyone! No your life is going to shut off before you can do anything!'_

There was a bright flash. Sounds of explosions then everything stopped moving. Everything went silent.

Atemu fought back tears, Yami clutched onto Yugi's hand, Ryou was sobbing.

Miyone's hand read, 0:0:0:59.

Miyone chuckled, '_Guys I did all I could. I'm sorry. But..' _She turned to Enoyim who's head was bleeding. She silently chuckled. '_la bomba.' _She chuckled running towards Enoyim and gripped on her hair. '_You think you beat me. But I put my real soul somewhere else..'_ Enoyim chuckled as her and Miyone's bodies exploded.

Yami covered Yugi's face as the...bloodstream of events that just occured. Atemu looked over at the two lovers and felt... A sudden fill of jealousy.

Ryou walked over to the spot where Miyone tackled Enoyim only to see one soul. Just Miyone's soul. Marik walked over and took the soul.

'Hey!'

'_**I'm doing my job. Human.' **_ Marik sighed taking the soul and putting it into his sleevless jacket.

(I am doing a time jump because there is no way I am writing them just walking down a cliff upset about someone dying.)

A light swept the whole sky. This meant one thing, a demon was dead and that their soul is either reincarnated or in the Soul Lake. Atemu looked at Yami who was not showing an ounce of saddness. This was enough to piss off Atemu to piss off. Atemu walked up to Yami and grabbed him by the shoulder. Yami turned his head.

Slap.

The white haired witch gasped. Yami looked at Atemu, his eyes were red as if he was going to cry. '_**YOUR DAMN SISTER JUST DIED AND YOUR NOT EVEN UPSET!'**_ Atemu shouted angrily. Yami turned his whole body to Atemu and punched him in the face. 'YAMI!' Yugi exclaimed as Atemu wiped his nose. Yami stared blankly at his older brother, '_Your pathetic.'_

_'__**THATS IT!'**_ Atemu growled, his eyes turned into a red color as he charged at Yami. Yami stood there and waited until him and Atemu made contact, Yami hit his blood-sucking brother in the stomach right at the moment Atemu punched Yami on the face once more. 'Stop it guys!' Yugi shouted. But to no avail.

Ryou looked up at Marik who was silently enjoyed watching two Grand Master Devils fight it out. Yugi felt his height increasing again, he was turning back into Emilif at the worst of times. By now the only people who remembered Emilif in the slightist were Yugi and the necromancer. Yami only agreed to do this for Yugi of course.

Ryou started to growl. '_**QUIT ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!'**_ Ryou screamed causing the two brothers to stop fighting. Atemu looked at Yugi who looked terrorfied.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Yami directed towards Yugi who was about to cry.

Marik was a bit disappointed but shrugged. Ryou was beyond pissed and this was the highest he has ever shouted. '_**You two are acting stupid! GROW UP! Your Lucifer's sons so you should act as such!'**_ Ryou pointed to the two bruised brothers and shot a glare. Ryou then returned to his passive aggressive self.

Yugi stood there, dumbfounded.

He looked at his hands, they were someone elses and the transformations that used to occur only at night at twelve now were in the day time. Yugi looked to the distance and saw their destination...

The hands of time...

End of chapter 12

Yuki: Ok. next chapter is the final battle!

Kori: Yugi VS. Enoyim!

Ikuya: ...He...will...die..

Kori: No he won't!

Yuki: -cough- God i think i am sick..

Rasa: OH NO YUKI IS SUFFERING FROM YAOI FEVER!


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki: Oh God. Kori your strait?!

Kori: Strait as a line.

Yuki: I thought all of Emi's friends were gay? And what about Ikuya, aren't you two going out?

Kori: 'By going out' you must mean, her coming into my bedroom at night and I wake up in a bondage suit.

Ikuya: KORI-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! -holds whip-

Kori: OH GOD GO AWAY! -runs-

Rasa: Yay. Enjoy the chapter and tell us which couples are more funny, MiyonexEnoyim or IkuyaxKori

Chapter 13: Yugi Vs. Emilif A fight to the death...

In front of Yugi stood a giant door with a wooden carving upon it, there was not handle, and the carving had a water symbol, fire symbol, and an earth symbol. Apparently Ryou had it covered by cheating the door by shooting in multiple colored shots with his wand. The door, who everyone thought would open inwards and slowly. Decided to do the opposite and swung open smacking Yami and his older brother on the foot.

Atemu started breaking out the cuss words and grabbed on his foot. Yami started to chuckle. ''I never noticed this before. But Atemu acts like the younger sibling.'' Yugi thought. Inside the door was a giant forrest like room. The forrest had three sections; one that was completely burned but some dead trees and flames remained, another that was completely under water and the water wasn't even in a tank or anything it was just floating there, and finally one that was a regular forrest.

'_Which way do we go?'_ Yami asked looking at Ryou. Atemu glanced around, then looked behind him seeing the door was gone. All that was behind them was a dark sky and a cliff. Yami felt a nudge on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw... nothing it was just a vacant space with a cliff.

This was not the only problem at the moment.

The problem was that there were three different paths and nobody knew what to take. Ryou pulled out his wand and thought that maybe moving the trees out of the way would be the best solution. Yugi's eyes turned from blue to a deep red color, he slid his feet one ahead of the other and went in front of the crowd of Yami, Atemu, Ryou, and Marik.

_'Η διαδρομή πρέπει να είναι ο ένας ο εκλεκτός πήρε, αν επιλέξετε διαφορετικά από ό, τι η ζωή σας θα τελειώσει εδώ.__'_ Yugi chanted out his voice was not his own but someone used Yugi as a medium to talk through. Yugi's eyes snapped back to normal just as Yami began to go to Yugi. '_What did he say again?' _ Yami asked only hearing some of it due to some static that came in through Yugi's mouth.

'_**The path must be the one the chosen one took, if you pick otherwise than your life will end here..'**_ Marik translated his arms crossed. Ryou looked around trying to peice together his memories about what would the mystery girl would choose. They only knew; that she was a witch, she put herself in the barrier, she was friends with Yugi and Ryou, and that she put her body in the barrier and her soul in Yugi.

A thought rang in Atemu's mind, '_Ryou.' _Atemu nudged Ryou's shoulder. Ryou hummed. Atemu looked to the three paths that were more different than the next. '_Your a witch so you pick a path.' _ Atemu pushed Ryou forward. Yugi thought the same idea that since they were both a witch they should make the same choice. '_Witches can't be in water so the third is out. I wouldn't go into the regular forrest one because it looks like there are animals in there. Although I regret to pick it.'_ Ryou pointed to the first path of fire and ash.

'_That is where I would go.'_ Ryou announced.

Yugi felt his head travel off again. When they began to walk to the path of flame, his eyes showed something; A girl she pulled out her wand and put a barrier over herself then jumped into the water. He finally came to when Ryou was going to step onto the path. 'WAIT THATS THE WRONG ONE!' Yugi shouted. Everyone turned around to Yugi.

'Sh-She put a force feild over her and she went in the water...' Yugi pointed to the water. Ryou raised an eyebrow, '_Yugi. If witches get into water then our energy gets drained out.' _Ryou argued. Yami looked to Yugi and smiled, '_We're going to the third path.' _Yami walked next to Yugi. Marik honestly did not care except for the fact most demons (Almost 90%) Can't swim.

Ryou sighed and started to attempt to form a barrier around everyone, '_We have maybe two minutes. Unless you have lungs.' _Ryou sighed as they walked into the water. Yami gripped on Yugi's hand and noticed. Demons hate water.

'Why do demons hate water?' Yugi asked liking the effect when he jumped over stuff like small bushes or stumps. Yami coughed for a minute gripping on Yugi's hand as he walked faster trying to see the exit. '_It has a purifying effect on us. On humans it does nothing, on witches it drains their powers, on demons it causes immense pain...' _Yami looked around not enjoying the water around them.

'So... Your hydrophobic?'

'_No.' _ Atemu answered. '_We just are not fans of having our skin being torn off.' _Atemu joked, now he was trying to run faster than Yami and Marik. Marik was not even running, he was just walking faster. Ryou had a hard time catching up to the rest of the group but managed to. Yugi was being...Pulled along by his devilish lover.

There was a giant door, Yami reached out and tried to open it. '_Its locked.'_ Yami announced. Everyone felt the two minutes almost gone. Yugi's eyes changed to the red color once more. Yugi coldly yanked his hand away from Yami's and went to the door. He went deep under the water.

'_YUGI!' _The two brothers shouted. Ryou started to see the barrier disappear. '_I'm sorry but we have to get out of the water now!'_ Ryou held up his wand as the door swung open, causing everyone to be crashed into the room by the rushing water leaving the room. Marik grew his feather-like wings and flew up to a hanging piller. Yami just went under the water to find Yugi until Ryou pulled him out and pushed him and himself onto a high up crevice.

'_WHERES YUGI!'_ Yami shouted on the point of turning into a full devil.

_'I can't find Atemu either!'_ Ryou said worried sick.

As the water went into the cracks and tunnels in the ground they saw Atemu, holding Yugi. Yami was too worried to be jealous, he jumped down and saw Yugi was alright and breathing. After a few seconds Yugi opened his eyes, they were still red but Yugi was in control again. Yugi smiled at Yami, 'Hi.'

'_What did you do?'_ Ryou asked as Yugi got out of Atemu's arms.

'All I remembered was the voice saying for me to go under the water and open the door..'

Yami sighed and looked at the door in front of them, in fact the room they were in was for rituals. Ryou walked up to the door and read the symbols on the door, then read the greek words. Ryou sighed, he turned around with a slight smile. '_I have to use my magic to keep the door open. But that means I can't go in with you guys.'_ Ryou smiled. Yugi nodded and went up to Ryou giving him a hug and backed up for the door to open.

'_**Open!' **_Ryou commanded the door as the door slowly began to open. Ryou had a pain in his chest as his feet were cuffed to the ground. Yugi looked at Ryou and ran in being followed by the only sons of Lucifer. Marik flew in silently. Ryou turned around and saw a giant two headed lion. '_Shit..'_

Ryou shut the doors fast locking it shut, he turned around and smirked. '_**Energy Burst!'**_

Yugi felt guilty hoping Ryou would be ok, with the door disappearing once more. In the room it was just a giant room with multiple candles floating around. 'What are we supposed to do here?' Yugi asked. The three males started staring at Yugi's eyes actually hoping he would say the answer once more.

Yugi figured out that they were trying to get the voice to come out. There was a calm aura in the air, '_Yugi. Its me. Your getting closer this challenge is very simple, just make sure that your find the water release pipe before the candles set everyone a flame.' _The voice was VERY different almost like it was a sweet melody.

Yugi looked up and then saw at the celing that there was the pipe that was covered. The wax was almost out. Yugi's eyes turned red once more, _'Marik. Go to the celing and push the rock covering the pipe. Oh. And then everyone get to high ground as soon as possible.'_ Yugi smiled. Yugi's eyes went to normal and he collapsed in his lover's arms. Yami put Yugi over his shoulder and looked around for somewhere for him and his brother to hide.

Yami glanced up and saw Marik was going to push the water out any second, Yami had no choice, he glanced to Yugi making sure he was sleeping. Yami's eyes turned pitch black, his skin grew like scales, and a set of leather pitch black wings grew out stretching out. Yami flew up to the celing and gripped onto the missing brick's slots.

Atemu being a vampire just turned into a small bat and took shelter in the multiple crevices.

The water rained down, the violent angel moved out of the way as the water filled the complete bottom of the ground. Yami felt Yugi slightly waking up... His eyes opened and saw Yami. Yugi's eyes widend in horror. This was like when they first met...

The door was like the previous door where a spellcaster had to stay back except this time its an angel who has to stay back.

Marik pushed the three tri-colored males along as his feet were handcuffed down, as the water came in, he waited for the door to shut as he flew up out of the water, the water rose higher and higher.

'_Need a hand?'_ A female voice smiled.

There was no challenge in this room, but it was REALLY small and cramped. And to make matters worse,

'_Your an energy sucker so you should stay back!'_

_'No! I'm styaing with my Yugi!'_

Yugi was in the middle of this mess. He was hoping Yami would come with him, But Atemu was always so nice (Except drugging Yugi with a sex drug once)

Atemu looked down at Yugi, Atemu shut his eyes and walked to the door. '_...go.' _Atemu looked at his brother and Yugi. Yugi nodded and ran into the next room thanking Atemu, '_Don't get me wrong. I will try to take Yugi away but not now.'_ Atemu smirked.

_'I'll take you up on that challenge.'_ Yami chuckled flicking his brother in the face.

The door shut as a dark aura entered the cold room '_So your behind this mess!' _Atemu growled.

The room Yami and Yugi were in was completely dark except a statue of light in the room, 'Emilif!' Yugi called out some memories returning. Yami glanced to the statue as it came to life. Emilif smirked, her eyes were black, she pulled out her wand and aimed it at Yugi.

Yami flew over and took Yugi and covered him as Emilif shot at Yami's back.

'Emilif why are you doing this!'

'_You idiot. Since she gave you her soul so it was easy to take over her body.'_ Enoyim smirked running towards Yami, sliding her feet demen like one in front of the other. Yugi growled and got up his eyes turned red.

'_Yugi..'_ The female voice in Yugi's mind said out.

Yugi's body began to change again into Emilif, '_THAT ENOUGH I'M GETTING MY BODY BACK ENOYIM!'_ Emilif took over Yugi's body as she ran and tackled Enoyim. '_GIVE ME MY BODY!'_ Emilif shouted. Yami stared not knowing how to fight Emilif's body without destroying her.

'_**Its time to destroy you once and for all!'**_ Emilif shouted.

End of chapter 13

Kori: YOU LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER!

Yuki: I'm a bitch aren't I.

Kori: So your going to post a new chapter soon right?

Yuki: Yeah but i think it will be in two days like this one.

Kori: Get your ass to work than

Ikuya: KORI SAMA!

Kori: OH GOD!

Rasa: Read and reveiw ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Rasa: Yay we have Miyone back since she died!

Miyone: I don't care if it was acting. I did not enjoy blowing up.

Rasa: Its ok at least your not in Kori's situation

Kori: -Duck tape over mouth-

Ikuya: -Holds vibrator with smirk-

Rasa: Oh. God. Um. Read please..

Chapter 14: A new life with new complications.

'Yami wake up!' Yugi shouted putting on his blue pants. Yugi turned on the lamp next to his lover's bed. Yami groaned and turned off the lamp. Yugi looked at the clock and began biting his lips. 'Yami...If you don't get up I will have to come by myself!' Yugi cried out pretending to tear up. Yami's eyes snapped open and many scenes played in his minds, mostly kidnap, rape, death, someone getting a mile near him.

Yami got up pushing the sheets off his bare chest. '_Fine. I still don't see why you enjoy school so much.' _Yami groaned getting up, Yugi being thankful he was wearing boxers (Or not hahaha) Yami got into his drawers and pulled out his school uniform and put his tie in his mouth slipping into his pants.

Yugi was completely dressed and tying his shoes now. 'Yami we have to hurry up or Emilif will over sleep again!' Yugi shouted pulling his cellphone out of his pocket,

It was a picture of Yugi, Yami, Emilif, and Atemu on the screen savor.

Yugi chuckled a bit and looked at Yami, '_Yugi.' _Yami smiled liking it when his little one was happy. 'Yeah Yami?' Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami reached his head down and passionatly kissed Yugi. Yugi completely blushed, but happily kissed back. Yami started reaching his hands lower to Yugi's pants.

'YAMI!'

'_Sorry.'_

'I told you, ''We have school and I still have to do make up work!'' we can do 'that' after school.' Yugi stuttered out. Yami sighed and kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yami opened the bed room door almost running into Atemu, Atemu fell down the stair case and landed on his back. 'OH MY GOD ATEMU!'

'Its ok, we vampires have a bit endurance.'

Yugi thought, ''Yeah thats right I live in the underworld with my boyfriend who is the devil's son, my best friends are witches, and a vampire.''

Yami looked down at his older brother and mentally was asking him why he was here. Atemu got up and smiled, Yugi noticed he was wearing a school uniform. 'Atemu you couldn't be going to our school would you?' Yugi asked. Atemu smirked slightly at specifically Yami and said, '_Yes of course. Its so me and Yami can be on the same battle ground of course.'_ Atemu said directing his vision to Yami's shocked eyes.

The three males exited the underworld palace in an akward silence. Emilif was waiting outside of the palace reading a spell book like usual. 'Oh hey Yugi!' Emilif slightly smiled. Yugi laughed and hugged Emilif, 'Its great to see your able to go to school Emilif.'

'Yeah. I mean I got my body back and everything but... I allowed Enoyim to escape..'

'STILL! You took out a whole chunk of her energy.'

Emilif lightly smiled, Yugi looked at her hands she was wearing gloves. They went through the gate that divided the two worlds of the humans and the demons. Yami remembered what he saw when Emilif took over Yugi's body.

'_**GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!'**_

Emilif grabbed onto her body's hands and gripped on them, Emilif's eyes turned back to Yugi's but..

Two demonic wings came out, a ten feet radius. Yami stared and felt the aura go from Yugi's whole body to just his hands. Yugi set Emilif's hands on fire. _'NO WITHOUT THE HANDS I CAN'T DO MAGIC!'_ Enoyim screamed backing up.

Yami snapped out of his flashback.

He stared at Yugi who didn't remember a thing about what happend. Atemu looked at his brother with concern. Emilif knew of what was wrong with Yugi but she couldn't say anything, for Yugi's sake.

They arrived at school only to be stared at, well.. When two Grand Master Devil's are walking side by side along a human and a witch you would of course stare. Atemu looked at all of Yami's fan girls who REALLY missed him. '_Maybe I should right 'GAY' across your forehead.'_ Atemu whispered to his brother making sure nobody but him would hear. Yami sighed, '_I tried that. Believe me, all it does is attract more girls and some guys.'_ Yami sighed.

Atemu bursted out laughing, '_OH GOD. CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!'_

Yugi chuckled as well. This day was different than all the other days at school, usually Yugi would sit all alone but it felt nice to have a few friends (and Yami) near him. Emilif looked at Yugi a bit, he seemed happy enought. But she felt neglected while Yugi was talking to Yami and Atemu.

They got into the class room after awhile.

Yugi sat in the front of the classroom where he usually sat. Yami pushed Atemu out of the door way scoring a few laughs from his classmates.

Yami sat next to Yugi and smiled. Atemu gorwled and walked by Yami slightly flicking his forehead. Atemu sat on the other side of Yugi enjoying the... feeling of the human world.

Emilif got into the room and saw... her desk taken by Atemu. She slightly lowered her head and sat next to the window all alone. ''Maybe it would be best if they never found me.'' She thought for a moment.

Her eyes shot open remembering something, she pulled a book out of her bag. It was a VERY old book called, 'Names of half demons or demi humans..'

She looked around the book till one word came to her mind, she flipped to a random page in the book under the greek term _'μισο δαίμονας__'_

Emilif's eyes shot open and glanced at Yugi for a moment. Was it possible..

After class Emilif went up to Yugi and tapped on his shoulder, 'Yugi I have a question.' Emilif asked. Yami turned to his lover and heard Emilif ask.

'Are your parents even human?'

Yugi stopped and stared wide eyed at the female witch.

'...I don't know... don't ask me..'

'Yugi you do kno-'

'NO I DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!' Yugi shouted running off. Yami looked down at the elderly witch, '_Emilif, are you sure about what your doing.'_

_'_Yami if he is a half-demon then he might be in trouble!' Emilif gripped on her fist. Yami sighed and went to Yugi who was hiding in the rest room.

End of chapter 14

Yuki: OOOH~ So Yugi has a secret

Kori: wait. wait. wait. If Yugi is a half demon... then that would mean... -le gasp!-

Yuki: I am going to enjoy the next chapter

Kori: Oh no. Your going to cause shit to happen

Ikuya: KORI!

Kori: AAAH! -Runs-

Rasa: Read and reveiw


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki: Hmm. I am trying to think of more plots for this story to make it REALLY long. Time to use thinking gernades.

Kori: What are those?

Yuki: -Throws gernade- Hmm. No not that idea..

Kori: OH GOD YOU HIT A PERSON!

Yuki: OH I HAVE AN IDEA! Oh AND THERE IS A_** LEMON **_JUST FOR YOU FANGIRLS!

Chapter 15: Flashbacks of the battle.

Yami stroked his Yugi's tri-colored hair. He really hated not being able to cheer up his little Yugi. But Yami felt a little bit worried, if Yugi was a half-Demon then wouldn't he need to choose to either be a demon or a human. If he stayed human then he could be normal but he would have to rely on Yami forever for protection and would die eventually (Even though Yami likes being relyied on). Although if Yugi died then he would just go to another level of the underworld and he could be easily returned to Yami's side.

But if he chose to become a full demon, then he could stay with Yami forever...He would have to live in the underworld forever and watch all his human friends die one by one.

Yugi finally got up and looked at Yami, 'Is there a shower anywhere?' Yugi quietly asked, they were currently in the underworld palace, Yami not liking the school dorms too well. Emilif usually either stayed in the palace or in her small village. Yami got up and cupped Yugi's pale face. '_We only have hot springs Yugi.'_ Yami smiled. Yugi's eyes widend a bit, he only went to a hot spring once and that was for a school trip.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami's neck. 'Ca-Can I- I mean we, can we..'

Yami chuckled and got out of the large bed, the sheets falling off of his body.

Yugi blushed but then his mind travled else where as they walked down the long hallways of the palace.

But.. There was a memory that was out of place. It was different.

(For you damn fans who REALLY wanted a final battle THAT bad :( here it is in flashback mode)

Emilif had taken over Yugi's body and fought with Enoyim. Emilif backed up and charged at Enoyim kicking her feet down causing her to lose her balance. Enoyim pulled out a wand and shot at her to buy some time to get up. Emilif looked at her arm. It was bleeding. 'Sorry Yugi.' Emilif lowered her eyes.

Enoyim slid her feet around until she was next to Emilif, '_**Energy Surge!'**_ She shouted shooting her hand on Emilif's back shocking electricity up her spine. Emilif screamed out in pain. The female witch possesing Yugi fell forward, landing on her knees.

Enoyim smirked and pointed a wand at her throat, Yami got up and spread his demonic wings. The only reason why he didn't interfear is because of the fact Enoyim possesed Emilif's body while she was possesing his Yugi. But If Emilif got hit then that meant Yugi does too. Yami ran up to Enoyim and grabbed onto her shoulders, pushed his legs up on her back, kicking forward pushing her on the ground.

Emilif glanced up and felt... Yugi!?

He was taking over again, but this time he fought back. He grabbed her by the hands and burned them. Without the ability to hold a wand witches are powerless.

(End of le flash de back oh and this is Yugi's P.O.V.)

Yami glanced next to him seeing me change out of my clothes my face was blushing. 'Yami.. do I have to be naked..?' I asked looking up.

Yami looked at Yugi and pressed his arms against my chest.

Yami smirked and looked down at Yugi's almost naked body.

'Y-Yami!' I squeaked out a choked moan.

**'**_**Mmm… Yugi**_**.' **He hummed against my skin, biting at my earlobe. Suddenly, he turned me around and pushed me backwards. Squealing, I shot him an embarrassed and surprised look when I landed on something soft, probably my own clothes.. Such questions immediately left my mind as he yanked my pants and boxers off. Skilled hands once again gripped my manhood, but this time, one trailed lower to prod at my hole. Now, I'm nowhere near a virgin, but I still get a bit squeamish about this part.

'J-just h-hurry. Please!' I urge him. He complies and a single digit slips in. Squirming a bit, I try to get comfortable as it wiggles in me, trying to loosen me up. His other hand distracts me from most of the pain as another two fingers push in, still stretching me. Then they're gone and I look up into his eyes.

Glazed maroon connect with mine and I simply stare for a second, relishing the fact that this handsome devil is mine. Then I nodded and he slowly pushed in. Biting my lip so as not to scream, I tried to force myself to relax and eventually did as he slid in fully. Motion stopped for a few seconds, allowing me to breathe and adjust. Rolling my hips, I signaled that I was ready.

I shivered as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Shifting a bit, I found a position that hurt much less and maybe, just maybe… if he moved just a bit furth-

'KYAAAAH!' I cried out as he struck the spot dead on, much harder than his previous thrusts. Smirking, his pace picked up as he plowed into me, causing me to twist and squirm under him in need. Moans poured out of my mouth, so much that they were the only thing I could hear other than our labored breaths and my erratic heartbeat. A coil of fire wound in my stomach, made worse with each pound and plunge of his hips. It constricted tighter as his hand dropped down to my cock and pumped out of time with the thrusts.

'Aaaha! YAMI!' I screamed as he thrust into me one more time before I came hard. My vision went white. I could still feel his body moving, creating sparks of pleasure throughout my own before he too came, spilling deep inside of me. He managed to stay up on his arms for about five seconds before he fell forwards onto me. I let out a surprised 'oof!' before simply letting him lay on me. Too tired.

'Yami. You're heavy.' I said after a few minutes.

'_Sorry, Yugi. But your just so cute.._.' He commented. He sat up, but didn't pull out.

'Yami i didn't even get into the bath yet!' Yugi raised an eye brow. 'Hmm?' he smirked down at me and I squirmed a bit. That squirming brought something else to my attention. 'Y-Yami! Y-you're-!'

'_Did I mention that i love you ALOT_?' he asked, leaning down closer.

'N-no, Yami! I'm too t-tired!' I protested. Yet even as I spoke those words, I felt myself getting hard again. 'Oh fine. But this is the last time tonight!' Yugi shouted. _**'Mm-hmm. We'll see.' **_He evaded but before I could protest again, his lips seal over mine and my mind drifts off into a sweet abyss.

(HAHAHA! GUESS WHAT! I am doing a meanwhile. Yeah. I know ain't I a stinker)

Emilif was standing under a wooden arch. There was a man in front of her who had black eyes, and spikey hair. 'I understand that you know my son.'

'Correct.'

'So you want to know what I am?'

Emilif nodded.

'I am the thing demons hate the most. A pure...'

End of chapter 15

Yuki: Oh no! Its time for a plot twist haha

Kori: YOUR GOING TO SCREW UP YAMI AND YUGI AREN'T YOU!

Yuki: ...no..course not..

Kori: THATS IT!

Yuki: IKUYA ITS KORI!

Ikuya: KORI SAMA!

Kori: OH GOD SAVE ME!

Rasa: Read and reveiw.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki: Hey Rasa sweetie~

Rasa: Why do you have green hair?

Yuki: For the enviroment, so people will respect mother earth!

Rasa: So you released chemicals into the air in an attempt to tell people **NOT** to release deadly chemicals into the air -_-

Yuki: -Throws book- Shut up and enjoy my green hair and this story!

Chapter 16: Pure white wings tainted by the devil...

''_I am Emilif Miyako, I am a witch. I am the also the seal to protect the Great Barrier, but I was one human like everyone else...''_

Emilif looked next to her seeing Yugi, Atemu was with Yami in the underworld. When a human and a demon have a child, the child will start to notice changes in their teen years. The child has options though; For one thing they could do what Emilif herself did: lock away all her powers in an object or willingly give her powers to another person. But they could keep their powers but then they would either develop into a low class witch or a pure.

Although the chance of being a witch is very high, and being a pure is highly unlikely. Yugi seemed to have a father who was none other then an angel but...

Emilif stopped her train of thought when the bell rang. 'Come on Emilif!' Yugi smiled. Emilif chuckled and grabbed her backpack. 'Ok Yugi.' She said with a smile on her face. Yami could not come to school today, because of his duties as one of five Grand Master Devils. Yugi seemed happy...

Emilif sighed mentally, ''_Yami can't control himself at all can he?'_' She slightly giggled. There were more humans leaving this school due to the demonic gangs that thing 'Humans are a waste of space, food, and life..' But she knew that Yugi was not a huma-

Well... not whole human for that matter.

There we're a few humans, but they didn't like Yugi that much because they feel that he had betrayed the human race by being a lover with the devil. Yeah, there was a rumor started by some girls that Yugi is in love with Yami and stalks him... But Emilif thought it was the other way around...

'I'm amazed Yami let you go to school today Yugi.' Emilif teased. Yugi blushed a bit and rubbed his lower hip. 'Uh. Well he kept on insisting for me to stay in the underworld but I wanted to see my grandpa.' Yugi blushed. Emilif thought of her old friend for a moment... She shut her eyes not thinking she would be able to see him again.

'Your a lot like him.' Emilif turned her head to Yugi, 'Your grand father I mean.' a smile went across her face. Yugi wondered what he was like when he was younger. They finally got to class and saw it was almost filled up now. Yugi looked around and chose the two desks that were in the way back. (None were open in the front)

Emilif looked at the front of the board and waited for last period to be over.

When class was over Emilif WANTED to follow Yugi home to see grandpa but she was hoping to go to the library to look up some more information on Pure's symptoms.

'Bye Yugi!'

'Bye Emilif make sure you come to school tommorrow ok!'

When Emilif went into the library she saw barely anyone there except two kids that were... (DOINGBADSTUFFOK!)

Emilif went into the back of the library and got some books in midevil demons, religous demons, and field notes from humans who studied demons or who were demons themselves.

She grabbed open the books and read only a few pages then pulled out her wand and wrote the word, 'Pure' on her hand. The books went open and searched for the word Pure. A few words were just stuff like '..A pure heart of gold...' or 'Pure diamond cuts..'

One page.

That was it.

She read the page,

''_Pure (P-Uor) N. An offspring of a human and a demon, or spirit. Chances of being a pure if an offspring is made is 9%. Unlike witches, Pure's are neither demon or human but at a certain time in the pre-adult years they become a demon or a human. Usually not by choice. The Pure becomes a demon if they have mostly used their demonic auras' (1) Or have mated with a demon on multiple tim-"_

Emilif's eyes shot open.

Her eyes travled off the page and onto her cell phone (Yugi bought her one and tried to explain it was not evil)

Thoughts of Yami and Yugi filled her mind...

She opened the cell phone and hooked her wand onto it to make it reach the underworld (The thing don't get reception in a subway you think it going to reach the underworld? HA!) She looked and saw a seperate screen that had underworld numbers you know regular numbers.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik (Work number), Yami, a few old ladies, and Atemu's number.

She called Yami's number and waited for a few moments..

'_I JUST got out of the grand dinner. Met A LOT of my many sisters, some of them were almost humans.'_

_'Uh. Hi to you too.'_

_'Oh I thought you were Yugi'_

_'It's ok, but I figured out that Yugi's father was none other than a pure. So I don't think Yugi is even a half demon but he is a pure for sure.'_

There was a silence on the phone, it sounded like Yami dropped his phone.

End of chapter 16

Yuki: I got a chapter done early today -half dead-

Rasa: Maybe you should rest.

Yuki: NO...I have to start on tomorrows... -Falls asleep-

Miyone: Oh god YUKI!

Rasa: Its ok! She just needs to get over her yaoi fever. Thank you and stay reveiwing.


	17. Chapter 17

Miyone: I hate school.

Rasa: BUT SCHOOL IS SUCH A GREAT PLACE OF LEARNING AND LIFE SKILLS!

Miyone: Go shoot yourself...

Rasa: ok... -holds up gun-

Yuki: SHE WAS JOKING DON'T DO IT!

Rasa: Read and reveiw :)

Chapter 17: Iakovos.

'A.. Your joking right?' Yugi grinned slightly in dis-belief. Yami nodded no and put a tight leather black shirt on. Yugi looked through his small bag of normal clothes and pulled out a Polo shirt and some blue jeans. '_Yugi, I want you to go to the Grand dinner with me.'_ Yami said in a serious tone. Yugi thought of it as a family thing and that would mean that there was just demons and devils in the same room.

Yugi bit down on his lips, 'So that means your parents will be there..' Yugi trailed off thinking if they were going to freak out about their son dating another boy who was another species all together. Yami sat down and pulled up his tight pants with many rips in them. '_No, just my father. Don't worry Atemu will be there but my sisters will be there..'_ Yami shivered thinking about all his... Sisters..

Yugi's eye brows went up. 'But don't you not like girls?' Yugi remembered. Yami glared up with his face completely creeped out. '_Of course I am! I lived with 17 other girls in my home for over five hundered years! All they do is scream and cry! And then when it was 'the time of the month' whatever that meant; they would suddenly start to go insane and rip eachothers hair out and then start saying they hate themselves!'_ Yami looked with terror in his eyes remembering the events of stuff involving him having to hide under the house.

Yugi stared at Yami and walked up to the shivering devil. 'Its ok I'll go ok!' Yugi blurted out actually feeling sorry for him. Yami took Yugi by the waist and hugged him, '_Thank you..'_

Yami clutched on Yugi harder moving his hands down a little bit more. Yugi glared down, 'Yami. I won't go if your don't contain yourself.' Yugi growled. Yami stared up pouting. 'No Yami.' Yugi flicked Yami on the forehead. Yami pulled Yugi up on the bed and pushed himself on top of him. '_Yugi-' _Yami smirked. Yugi was REALLY hoping Yami wouldn't do 'that' right now. Not that he didn't enjoy it but then Yami would end up not going to his duties as a Grand Master Devil.

Yami smirked leaning down kissing his little Yugi. '_I love you.'_ Yami smiled. Yugi blushed and turned his head away, 'I love you too..' Yugi stuttered out. Yami glanced at Yugi playfully. Yugi glared, 'I said no sex!' Yugi shouted. Yami snuggled down on Yugi's chest, '_I can at least embrace you right?'_ Yami asked looking up with his red eyes. Yugi went completely red, staring at his lovely Yami.

The bells downstairs rang, which meant that it was time for the dinner. Yami sighed and got up pulling his Yugi up with him. They went down stairs, Yami saw his multiple sisters... He gripped on Yugi's hand. Yugi looked up and saw Yami had a strait face on but he was scared.

Atemu was walking downstairs wearing casual clothes; A t-shirt, jeans, and a jacket. 'I thought that your supposed to be dressed fancy at these kinds of things.' Yugi commented. Atemu looked at Yugi for a moment there was a girl hanging on Atemu's shoulder, and one on his leg, and another on his neck.

Yugi noticed all the small girls wearing small dresses.

When they sat down Yami seated Yugi in, Atemu sat on the other side of him. A girl with short silver hair, her face covered by a mask, and a long black dress. She was Atemu's 'date' for the evening. 'Greetings Lord Lucifer.' A voice chimed.

Yugi's eyes stared at the man coming down the long stair case. He was higher than six-feet, he had black eyes, his hair was long and black tied in a ponytail, and he wore a black suit covering almost all his body.

The man behind the man of the hour was a smaller man, in fact he was as short as Yami. His hair was spikey and black, with blonde streaks shooting out, and he was glancing to Yugi multiple times.

Yugi looked at Yami to try to ask who was whom, but Yami seemed incredibly scared and was gripping on to the table. There was so much noise in the room coming from mostly the sisters. Lucifer went behind his two sons and looked down at them. Then stared amazed at Yugi. '_Good afternoon Yami and Atemu.'_ Lucifer smiled. Yami nodded trying to avoid speaking.

Atemu smiled and greeted him back introducing his date for the evening as _Filime_. She smiled her eyes hidden behind the mask.

The man following Lucifer went up to Yugi and Yami as Lucifer attended to his many, many, many, wives.

'Good evening I am Iakovos, A half demon.' He introduced.

'_Atemu Akuma'_

_'Yami.'_

'Yugi Motou.'

Iakovos stared at Yugi for a moment and walked off shocked. Yugi looked at the two males confused.

End of chapter 17

Yuki: Next chapter is when we finally learn Yugi's secret.

Kori: Oh god. Look at the reveiws..

Yuki: I know. Everyone is just cumming to find out what a pure is...

Kori: You'd better explain soon.

Rasa: Read an enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Enoyim: God I have to explain what Pures are.

Miyone: wait. So. if you had a kid with a human then it would be a pure?

Enoyim: Hmm. It would be most likely a witch. But if it was a pure then through the 'certain options' it could be a demon or a human.

Miyone: Ah.

Yuki: AWWW! MIYONE WANTS KIDS!

Enoyim: YOU DO! THEN LETS DO IT TILL WE HAVE A BABY!

Miyone: Wait... but we are both girls it would be impossible no matter how much we trie-... Read and reveiw..

Chapter 18: You have to take it by force.

Yugi was on the balcany, just sitting there. He just met his father. His father who left him and his mom for all that time, he just showed up and he is a demon! Yugi felt slight tears go down his cheeks and landed on the bench under him. The wooden doors opened reavealing Atemu's date walking in. Yugi quickly covered his crying face.

'Geez Yugi your having your boyfriend freak out trying to find you!' Emilif shouted taking off the mask. Yugi's eyes went into shock. He stared at Emilif who was wearing a wig that was darker then her usual white hair. 'Emi-Emilif..' Yugi started crying again. Emilif chuckled sitting next to her friend.

'Look. I don't have a father anymore so I can't say what your going through. But you need to realize that since your father is a half demon...'

'I know. I'm a damn demon too!' Yugi bursted out into tears. Emilif growled, 'HEY! Its ok your just a pure thats all!' Emilif meant to say twenty-five percent demon but no matter. Yugi sniffled and glanced up. 'Whats a pure?' He asked wiping away his tears. Emilif looked at her hands.

She patted him on the back, 'It just means your not human or a demon yet.' She smiled.

Yugi raised an eye brow even more confused.

'Fine. Look Yugi. Your grandfather was a full demon, but not Solomon I mean your grandfather on your other side. Well when he made a child with your grandmother, your dad was born into being a Pure. He chose to be a demon for the immortality and left you and your mother. Now your a pure also so that means one thing you have to choose to be a complete human, or a demon.' Emilif stood up the wind blowing through her short hair.

Yugi started to think for a moment what would he do, could he be a demon like Yami? But that would mean seeing all his loved ones die while he stayed young. 'Its confusing right?' Emilif sat back down.

Yami's voice was heard sending the guards to find Yugi now. 'Oh god. Uh Yugi go get Yami before he thinks I sent you to the human world.' Emilif pushed Yugi up. Yugi glanced at his reflection in the windows seeing how red his face was. He went to the doors and pushed them open to go find Yami and tell him hes ok.

"Hm. I feel better for some reason." Yugi thought liking to finally know whats going on.

'_Emilif.'_ A voice said floating above the balcany. Emilif glanced up to see Atemu who most likely heard the whole thing.

'Look I know I shouldn't have told him but..' She gripped her hand down into a fist, 'I had to tell him because he's my friend!' She continued. Atemu floated down and fixed his tri-colored hair. Emilif glanced at him for a moment. He was upset with her, no more like frustrated as hell.

'_Its your fault he is like this you know.'_

'I know geez!'

Emilif was refering to the fact that she put her powers into him, although she took them back. Its like taking medicene for a REALLY long time and then when you get off of it your body shuts down or gets withdraw symptoms. Well Yugi's body WAS hooked on the lack of most pains, strength increase, and more heavy aura. So after Emilif took on Enoyim and got her body back, Yugi's body tried to match Emilif's aura.

'_Then fix it.'_

'How do I do that Atemu!' Emilif shouted.

Atemu leaned in close to the witche's face and whispered in a voice not meant to be heard, '_You have to take his demonic energy by force.'_ Atemu's red eyes casted upon Emilif's red eyes a spell.

A spell.

That would force her to take the powers that Yugi had, even if he would hate her.

End of chapter 18

Yuki: Now I just made this chapter to explain on Pures so I'm going answer some questions now.

_Im confused what is a pure and how is Yugi one? if his fathers a pure does that mean one of Yugi's grandparents was a demon? Please explain its driving me nuts!_

Rasa: Actually Yes. Yugi's grandfather (not solomon but the other grandfather) is a full demon, but he mated with Yugi's grandmother and made his father, then out came Yugi.

_So being a pure is bad?_

Enoyim: No. Not really but it will cause you to choose to either become a demon or a human.

Miyone: Read and reveiw and ask questions. We might answer them. Or you could just ask something to one of the narrators. But nothing too bad... ok?


	19. Chapter 19

Yuki: Poor yugi stuck in a love triangle.

Rasa: But he is with Yami!

Yuki: Yes but Atemu developed a slight crush on Yugi.

Rasa: Poor Yugi!

Miyone: Read reveiw and ask more questions. oh and this is a double lemon for all out fans who stuck with us this far.

Chapter 19: You have to choose.

Yugi was again hooked up to the collar and chain. Yami was sitting on the chair pouting. 'Yami I said I was sorry!' Yugi blurted out. Yami glared down, '_I don't care.'_ Yami growled incredibly pissed off. Yugi sighed not liking it when Yami was upset and couldn't be reasoned with. Yugi glanced up slightly and looked at Yami who was claming down a little bit but not much. 'Yami I'm sorry I love you!' Yugi's face blushed.

Yami glanced down for a second and sighed, he got off the chair and got down on his knees un hooking Yugi. '_You can't run off again Yugi.'_ Yami was upset about Yugi running off after seeing his long lost father. Yugi nodded and put his head against Yami's chest. Yami smiled and patted Yugi on the back. '_Your shocked right?'_ Yami asked. Yugi nodded not thinking his dad was a demon for even a minute.

Yugi gripped onto Yami's jacket sleeve. Yami got up, raising Yugi up with him. Yugi moved back a bit and leaned against the bed frame. Yami put his arms over Yugi's head, looking down lustfully at Yugi's body. Yami

'Ya-Yami!' Yugi flushed again and looked to the side. 'If you want to...' He finished in a mumble. Yami didn't need to be told again. He gently placed Yugi on the bed and crawled on top. He started with a gentle kiss, one that made Yugi moan and ask for more, which Yami did, deepening the kiss. Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami entrance to explore the moist cavern.

While he was kissing his lover. Yami's hands were on the move, touching every inch of flesh that he could, loving it when Yugi moaned into his mouth. Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's body, getting lower and lower.

He suddenly noticed Yami kisses getting further down his body and he raised up slightly, watching Yami getting dangerously close to his member. Before Yugi could say a word, Yami had taken him into his mouth and all rational thought left Yugi's mind as he arched up with a scream. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, holding him down so he wouldn't buck as he sucked and nipped his length.

Yugi fell back onto the bed, tossing his head from side to side as he moaned and cried out. His neck hurting from the collar. Yami suddenly deep throated him, engulfing Yugi's entire length in his mouth and Yugi came with a loud scream. Yami drank every drop, then crawled back on top of his lover, grinning wickedly down at him and licking his lips. Yugi stared up at him, panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were half closed and cloudy from pleasure. Yami's erection throbbed painfully as he watched his Yugi.

Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi again as he slipped the first finger into his lover. Yugi gasped against his mouth and cried out at the entrusion. Yami pulled away and whispered soothingly to him as he added the second finger, stretching Yugi. Yugi groaned as tears began forming in his eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed them away as he added the third finger.

A tear slipped down Yugi's face as Yami continued to stretch him. Suddenly Yugi cried out as Yami hit something inside of him. It felt so good... Yugi cried out again as Yami hit it a couple more times before removing his fingers. Yugi whimpered at the loss and Yami chuckled.

_'Soon.' _Yami said. Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, staring down at the boy below him. Yugi gave a nod and Yami gently pushed inside, leaning down and kissing Yugi, sipping his cry of pain from his lips. He paused, giving Yugi a moment to adjust. Yugi gave a roll of his hips when he was ready, enticing a hiss of pleasure from Yami. Yami slowly pulled out before pushing back in, making Yugi cry out. He started at a slow and steady pace, but before long, that was not enough for Yugi.

'Y-Yami! F-Faster! H-Harder! Please!' Yugi cried. Yami groaned in pleasure before doing as his little one requested and increasing his pace. He thrusted harder and faster, making Yugi cry out and grip the bedsheets in his hands. He hit Yugi's sweet spot dead on, making Yugi scream out in pleasure. The bed squeaked and groaned under the lovers as Yami increased his pace a little more. 'A-AH! Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out.

_'Yugi! So good!' _Yami moaned. Yugi thrashed under him, his arms coming up to wrap around Yami's neck. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Yami stared down at Yugi, loving how he looked with his eyes shut tight, and his head tilted back as he panted and cried out under him. 'Ngh! Yami!' Yugi cried out again.

_'You're so cute Yugi...' _ Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi smiled, loving how husky Yami's voice sounded. The elder made such a lovely sight with his tan skin damp with sweat, the way his bangs fell across his eyes, and the way he would moan...

Yami was close now, very close, and he wanted to take Yugi with him. He reached down and grasped Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went crazy, screaming Yami's name over and over again, tears forming in his eyes from the intense pleasure. It soon became too much for Yugi and he released with his loudest scream yet, cumming on his and Yami's stomachs.

Yugi tightening around him as he released was too much for Yami as well and he came into his lover with a groan against his throat.

Yugi started to glance up to Yami and blush. '_I forgive you for now..'_ Yami sighed.

(MEANWHILE!)

Emilif was in front of a grave, that read 'Eric Mikyako' she smiled at it and sat on her knees. She wondered what was it like to die. She looked down at her knees covered in dirt. Her face was red in tears. 'Oh brother... please tell me what can i do. I want to be with my friends forever! But... If yugi becomes a human then his body will be a target to demons..' she looked at her departed brother's grave.

Her eyes shot open, the spell was going over her body.

(Back to the smexy men!)

Yugi sighed as the hot water hit his back, massaging his tight muscles from having sex with Yami AGAIN. If there was a way he could just stand under that relaxing water for the rest of his life, he would but Yami would probably not allow it. That was one reason his showers always lasted at least thirty minutes - most of the time they were shorter. He just couldn't ever bring himself to get out of the small haven of heat at the moment. He grabbed the shampoo, holding back another yawn.

Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, and Yugi let out a startled shout, dropping the slick bottle, which hit the bottom of the tub with a loud clatter. The low chuckle he heard after that let him know exactly who it was, and it also let him know that he shouldn't bend over to pick up the shampoo just yet. He turned his head slightly, and, just like he had thought, two ruby eyes stared back at him with that familiar amusement.

'_That was quite the yell, Yugi.' _Yami commented, his arms constricting so Yugi was pulled back closer to him. _'It's only me_.' Yugi felt something press against his back, and he turned completely red. Yami let out another laugh, and this time Yugi was pulled back all the way so his back and Yami's chest were flush against each other. If he could've gotten any redder, Yugi would have at that moment. The water now felt almost cold against his heated skin. Yami leaned his head down and kissed right underneath Yugi's ear, making the said boy let out a small gasp before he clenched his teeth and turned his head away.

'Yami, we—'

'_We' what, Aibou_?' Yami's voice broke through whatever comment or protest Yugi had been about to say. Yugi swallowed hardly. Yami's voice was just so low and rough and—Yugi removed Yami's arms from around his shoulders and stepped forward, away from that strong desire. He hugged himself, trying to stop trembling. He would never understand why Yami's touch always affected him so much.

'W-we can't…here…and the water…' Yugi bit his lip, knowing that he wasn't really making a valid point.

Yami stepped closer and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face. Yugi kept his head to the side, away from Yami's gaze, trying to keep himself firm in his decision. With the tip of one finger, Yami touched Yugi's chin and turned his face toward him. He was so close. Yugi could feel Yami's breath against his face and see each droplet of water run down that angular, godly face. Yugi's own breath backed up in his throat. He could do nothing but hold his breath and wait and anticipate—taste even before there was anything to taste.

Yami's lips touched his softly. Once. Twice. Then a third time. Yugi hesitated only a second before he brought his arms up and held onto Yami by the shoulders. This time, Yami claimed his lips completely, gently, and it was sweeter than any candy could ever be. A small shiver ran from Yugi's head, down his spine, and tingled at his toes. His lips parted just slightly, and Yami took advantage of that, dipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth a little. Then again, stoking Yugi's tongue and savoring the taste. He walked Yugi backwards until he was against the wall.

Yugi gasped a little at the feeling of the cold wall against his back and kissed Yami back again and again, threading his fingers up into Yami's wet hair. It was odd how easily their lips slipped with and past each other from the water. Odd and very nice. Yugi let out a quiet moan against those lips, pulling Yami's head down closer. Yami's arm wrapped around his lower back, and he pinned Yugi against the wall with his own body, causing their lower parts to brush against each other. Yugi twitched and let out a low gasp, and Yami's other hand brushed just below his ribs. Yugi's blood felt like it caught fire at Yami's low groan, and he felt his own need rise. He knew fully well that he was probably trembling again, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much in that moment.

Yami's hand came to rest on his ass, and warmth traveled across Yugi skin from that palm. He moved against Yami, who welcomed the flash of heat as his erection grew stiffer. As much as he wanted to keep his mouth on Yugi's, he also wanted—needed—to taste more of that smooth skin covering every inch his aibou. He disconnected their lips and trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down Yugi's neck and across his bare, wet shoulder. His hand came between their bodies and found a spot that sent Yugi reeling. The pleasure on his face was enough to make Yami's chest ache and a ball of fire surge through his body.

'Nng…' Yugi's spine arched and he tried to breathe though the heat and steam and pleasure. 'Yami…' His brain was starting to shut down. Becoming oblivious to everything except the man in his arms. Yami's hand moved faster on him, and he clutched him harder, closer, feeling like he couldn't even breathe. It only took one more stoke, and Yugi flew. His release shattering and more arousing to watch than anything else Yami could imagine. Yugi's face was just so animated, and his voice was just so delicious. Yugi leaned forward onto Yami; his breathing ragged and short.

The light touch of Yugi's fingers on his back burned Yami's flesh. He knew that, were they not in the shower and already covered with water, he'd be sweating. When Yugi's lips touched his shoulder—quite unexpectedly—Yami's legs trembled, his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold on. He that he wouldn't make it. If Yugi touched him anymore, he was going to burst and be finished before he even really started.

'_Yugi, turn around_.'

Somehow, through the fog, Yugi was still aware of where they were.

'But—wait. The water…'

'_What about it_?'

'Aren't you supposed to not be able to go into the water?'

Yami sighed and raised his eyebrow.

_'I made this shower Yugi, this is not even water. Well not pure water anyway..'_

'But…we just did it already—'

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands, which he knew weren't steady, looking at him seriously. _'Yugi.' _Yami breathed. _'Just trust me_.' He leaned forward and connected their lips. Yugi kissed him enthusiastically, letting his hands run down Yami's back slowly. Yami suddenly pulled away and attempted to laugh, but he sounded breathless. 'I don't think you really know what you do to me.'

_'What?'_

'Just…can you refrain from touching me for another minute?'

Yugi's eyebrows came together. _'Why?'_

'Because my heart is pounding and my hands are shaking—and I don't think I can last to much longer if you do.'

Yugi let out a snort. '_Oh.' _He then gave Yami a slight smirk and kissed him one more time before turning around. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and, with his hands and lips and teeth and tongue, he explored the soft flesh on Yugi's neck and shoulders.

_'Your voice is echoing.._,' Yami said, letting his lips brush Yugi's ear. _'No one can hear your voice though..'_

Yugi braced his hands against the wall.

'Well that's good.'

And then Yami was there, sinking into him. Yugi was tight, achingly, exquisitely tight – as he always was. Virgin tight, though Yami knew for a fact that that was impossible. Yugi had given Yami his virginity a long time ago. Yami shuddered and felt the need to bury himself to the hilt right away in one swift thrust, but he wouldn't risk hurting Yugi.

'I want to.' Yugi moaned, clawing at the wall. His inner muscles rippled and urged Yami on till he was in all the way. Yami groaned and held Yugi's hips, shaking with his restraint to keep still.

_'Are you okay?' _He asked

'Yes.' He moved back against Yami, who sucked in a tight breath. 'Oh, yes.'

His lust-filled voice threatened Yami's control. The feel of Yugi's skin under his hands tore holes in it. Then, the feel of Yugi bucking back against him again, ripped it to shreds. He pulled out, only thrust in again, listening to the sound that came out of Yugi's mouth, the sound that only spurred him on—made him thrust in faster. He didn't want to hurt Yugi, but he did want to make sure Yugi enjoyed it. And if the noises Yugi was making was any indication, he must've been enjoying himself very much.

Together they moved, hands and bodies melting in the heat, souls soaring, minds blending till neither knew where their pleasure started and the other's began. That ancient, primal rhythm starting out slow and strong and growing faster, harder. On and on, blazing hot and searing them as they were sent higher and higher—then higher still. Yami's claws dug into Yugi's hips as the said boy convulsed around him and moaned out his pleasure.

And then the almost breathless scream of his name on Yugi's lips sent Yami straight over the edge.

Yugi slumped forward and pressed his forehead against the wall, breathing hard, trying to cool himself down and process what he'd just done. How long had they been in here, anyway? He was vaguely aware of Yami pulling out, and he turned around, bracing his hand against the wall because his legs still couldn't hold him up all the way.

(Back to Emilif...)

Emilif sat on the edge of the lake careful not to fall in. A set of kids behind her were messing around and pushed her on the back. Emilif fell face down into the lake. Her eyes went into a panic, her eyes eventually shut. Her energy slightly started to drain out. She looked at her wand and teleported out as far as she could.

She dragged her body down to the safest place she could..

'Emilif!'

'_Help me...'_

End of chapter 19

Enoyim: Time to answer some questions once more.

_Why would Yugi being a demon be bad? He could stay with his love._

Enoyim: Well. That is actually a plot twist so I can't reveal shit.

_Love your story and the new chapter. Can they make kids by amy chance if he is pure?_

Enoyim: We will never ever make the male pregnant ever. We do not like those.. Just saying.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki: A chapter that a few people have been waiting for... hehe..

Rasa: What do you mean?

Yuki: HAHA...HAHAHAHA!

Rasa: o.o Oh god you are not going to do that are-

Yuki: READ AND ENJOY THE STORY! this chapter is for the 100+ reveiws i have added some surprises.

Chapter 20: Marrige and the Kaiba brothers.

Yami layed next to Yugi admiring his golder locks of hair. He slipped out of bed and glanced at a small little box sitting on the wooden shelf. He sighed as he glanced at it. Yugi's eyes opened. He stretched out his arms and was going to get out of bed but he felt a slight draft...

Yugi squealed and covered up his body.

Yami chuckled and looked at his lover's red body. Yugi was blushing beyond crimson by now. Yami sat down next to Yugi secretly holding his small box behind his bare back. '_Good morning princess...'_ Yami whispered out kissing Yugi on the forehead.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami, feeling something behind his back.

'Whats that?'

_'N-nothing..'_

Yugi grunted and began trying to snatch the arms behind Yami's tan back. He grabbed a hold of the small box and snatched it away. Yugi stared at the ceiling in victory for a moment then saw the small black box. Yugi gasped, 'Y-Yami?!' Yugi looked at his blushing lover. Yami sighed and put his hand in Yugi's shaking hand.

'_Look. I'm not good at this kind of thing but..'_ Yami looked at Yugi dead in the eyes, '_Yugi would you marry me or how they say in the human world, er..'_ Yami started stuttering now. Yugi was beyond happy right now. He smiled and started crying. He gripped on Yami's shoulders. 'Of course Yami!' Yugi shouted out.

Yami shut his eyes and smiled, incredibly happy.

'Yami. Watch where your hands are going.' Yugi glared up.

(M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E)

Emilif sat down on the black couch making sure there was no water on her. Mokuba came into bed room with some soda, normally he would bring tea but since it was made with water she couldn't drink it. She took the soda and drank it down. '_Thank you Mokuba, make sure you tell Kaiba I said thank you also.'_ Emilif smiled. Mokuba sat down next to her and sipped his own drink.

'You had me worried! You just came here and then passed out!' Mokuba said worried. Emilif looked at her hands, she was in her eight-teen year old form, due to the fact she had no energy to change back into her smaller form. '_Well. I'm sorry. I could only teleport a few blocks.'_ She sighed adjusting the long t-shirt (borrowed from Kaiba) she was wearing.

'No its ok! I mean I still owe you one!' Mokuba bursted out shouting. Emilif cringed at his loud voice. '_Yeah. Uh. That was nothing back then Mokuba.'_ Emilif smiled. Mokuba smiled and crossed his legs, 'You saved me Emi! I hardly call that nothing!' Mokuba smiled. Emilif sighed and layed back.

The doors opened, 'Mokuba quit bugging out guest.' Kaiba sighed going to the table picking up a heavy steel breifcase. '_No. He is not a bother.'_ Emilif chuckled. The CEO sighed and took the brief case. 'Sorry about him he has been busy ever since the demons from your world have been able to come down to our world.'

(Kaiba, unlike the show; Is the CEO in provides food for demons, like how vampires need blood.)

Emilif got up and looked out the window up at the dimmension gate. '_Mokuba. Is there a way to make a demon into a human without their age collapsing on their body?'_ Emilif asked. She turned around looking at the younger boy. He began thinking for a moment. 'Yes there is but you still have to put your demon power stuff somewhere.' Mokuba answered leaning back taking the remote for the TV.

She pulled out her wand and thought for a few moments.

She looked up at Mokuba and thought of one person who to give her powers to. One person who needed them the most.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuki: Come here Rasa-sweetie!

Rasa: No. Your just going to have off screen sex with me.

Yuki: We could do on scree-

Rasa: No.

Miyone: Uh O.O Thats not where pens are supposed to go...

Chapter 21: Incubis...

Yugi sat alone in the palace bedroom. He was blushing many levels of red. 'I'm...going to get married-' Yugi started to burst out coughing not believing this. He needed to talk to somebody but not grandpa, that would be a great conversation. ''Oh hey grandpa it turns out I'm a pure and I'm getting married to the devil's son!''

Yugi just thought of what would happen if he told Emilif...His eyes shot open wide. He just shivered at the thought of it. He pulled out his cell phone hoping to find someone to talk to that would not freak out. His phone vibrated, he got a text message from grandpa. Due to Emilif's help he got to get messages to and from the underworld.

''Yugi what are you doing for Christmas? Can you come by a spend a couple of days with your old grandpa?"

Yugi thought for a couple of minutes. He looked at the date. Crap. Christmas was in a couple of days, where did the time go?

Yami came into the room, sighing from doing his jobs. He saw Yugi in the room just staring out the window sighing. Yugi must not have noticed him yet. Yami felt a sense of panic due to the fact he did not know what his little Yugi wanted.

_'Yugi I'm back.'_ Yami said cheerfully. Yugi shivered and turned around. He gave a smiled and hugged Yami. 'I missed you!' Yugi cried out. Yami smiled and hugged on his lover for a while before Yugi broke out of the hug.

'What are you doing for Christmas Yami?'

'_We don't celebrate Christmas here Yugi, we celebrate just for the fun of celebrating by getting drunk or fat.' _Yami remembered the countless times Atemu has gotten drunk.

'So you don't celebrate with your parents?' Yugi asked sitting on the bed. Yami crossed his arms, '_Not really. My mother hates me. She would never come to celebrate with me or my father. But I have to go to ANOTHER dinner where the whole family gathers in and gets drunk.' Y_ami sighed not liking the idea of seeing his folks.

'You really don't like your parents do you?'

'_I do. I just get frustrated by them easily.' _Yami glanced to Yugi, '_Don't you get annoyed by your parents some times?'_ Yami asked before slapping himself in the face.

Yugi smiled lightly, 'I don't know.' He shrugged.

'_I'M SORRY-'_

'Relax its ok!' Yugi smiled.

Yami scratched his head and thought for a moment, '_Would you be offended if I asked how she died?'_ Yami asked taking a hold of the bottom of his shirt taking it off. Yugi blushed and moved his face away slightly. 'She commited suicide.' Yugi started tearing up. Yami's eyes shot open.

Yami knew that his mom was dead but to have commited suicide...

Yugi started wiping his eyes. Yami patted Yugi on the back, '_Its ok. I mean ...' _Yami attempted to cheer Yugi up once more. 'Why does your mom hate you Yami?' Yugi asked. Yami glanced to Yugi's teary blue eyes. Yami stayed silent for a moment.

'_Because I was born an incubis.'_

End of chapter 21

Yuki: I did this chapter because of Lunaaklipce143 who asked '_I love Your story! I wanna know! How did Yugi's mother die? And, where is Yami's mother?'_

Rasa: And we are going to answer another question now.

Miyone: winged sapphire wolf (MY NUMBER ONE FAN!) '_But we are happy. So does Emilif wants to be a human now?'_

Enoyim: WELL WELL WELL. Emilif is under a trance by Atemu to make her take away Yugi's demon powers, but the spell hasn't take effect yet so she REALLY wants to give Yugi her powers so she can be a human with Solomon.

Yuki: READ AND REVEIW!


	22. Chapter 22

Yuki: UGH! Out of all my reveiwers ONE pissed me off enough to take the hair dye out of my hair!

Rasa: Your so cute with your black hair though!

Yuki: I'm sexy and you should know it.

Rasa: Please calm down! ( \ ^ . ^ / ) We do accept complaints but not any insults or mocking _**of any kind. **_

Miyone: Read and reveiw, and you know who you are so stop pissing Yuki off. Or we will not allow you near any of our stories anymore.

Chapter 22: The love extends.

Yugi was finally able to convince his demon lover Yami to go to the human world to go see his grandffather for christmas. Not the most normal life style huh?

Yami felt the need to finally meet Yugi's grandfather and...Get his blessing or at least meet him. Yugi was wearing a thick sweater because of how cold it was. Yami on the other hand had a small leather shirt standing out in a big way. Multiple girls went up to Yami and asked if he was single and everytime Yami said, '_I don't like girls. Leave me alone.'_ He might as well just wear a sign that said 'I AM GAY GO AWAY!'

Yugi knocked on the door of the Kame Game Shop and waited for his grandpa to come out. The door swug open, 'Yugi what a great surprise! You actually came-' Grandpa opened the door seeing Yami behind his grandson. 'Uh. Yugi who is this?' Grandpa asked. Yami glanced down and hummed. 'Uh. This is-'

'Sorry for the alarm. I am Yami Akuma.' Yami said altering his voice a bit to sound human. Yugi's grandfather stared at Yami for a moment amazed, he eventually smiled and shaked Yami's hand. 'Are you staying for the weekend as well?' The elderly man asked. Yami nodded, 'If you'll have me.' Yami lightly smiled. Yugi nearly fainted from how polite Yami was acting.

They went inside and went upstairs to unpack.

'Thank you Yami, for being polite near grandpa.' Yugi hugged Yami's waist. Yami chuckled and cleared his voice up, 'Well, if Yugi is happy then so am I.' Yami hugged Yugi back. Yami stared at his small bag and realized he left his wallet downstairs. 'Wait a moment,' Yami went downstairs fast almost running over grandpa.

'OH MY GOD, I'm sorry!' Yami helped the man up. Solomon smiled and pulled himself up. Solomon glanced over Yami real quick, 'So you said your Yami Akuma correct young man?' Solomon dusted off his shoulder. Yami nodded.

'Its a pleasure to finally meet you. My son has talked about you alot during school.' He laughed jolly like. Yami blushed, 'W-what?'

'Yes it is true I remember when he first called me about you-'

''_Well I was going to quit this school but...I met someone. He is really possesive and protective, but he is nice to me and helps me alot. He is a REALLY high up demon but- He is real in-different about it. He's my best friend!''_

Yami stood there blushing, did Yugi really talk about him alot? 'Now make sure you don't make him upset. I may not be a high class demon but I can still rough you up!' Grandpa joked. Yami nodded and tried to remember to get his wallet. He picked up his wallet off the floor and walked back upstairs.

Yugi was looking around his room he looked over-joyed. Yugi always seemed homesick in the underworld. Yami came into the room his face red still not coming to believe Yugi called him a friend even back then. Yugi saw Yami and smiled. 'OH YAMI! Quick close your eyes!' Yugi squealed out, Yami looked confused for a moment. 'Ok. Now hold out your hands!' Yugi blushed a bit.

Yami was really confused, but he held out his hands as told to do so.

Yugi placed a small box in Yami's hands. Yami slightly opened his eyes, 'Its ok to open them now Yami.' Yugi smiled. Yami glanced down at the small box, 'What is it?'

'Open it Yami.'

Yami slid open the lid and found a chain with the ring similar to the one Yami gave to Yugi. Yami glanced up to Yugi and smiled.

'I didn't think you would be the type who puts on rings and stuff. So you could just put it under your shirt.' Yugi smiled lightly his cheeks blushing.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and, 'I love you so much!'

End of chapter 22

Yuki: Oh gosh I need to get some sleep soon.

Miyone: You broke the bed didn't you.

Yuki: Uh...No...Of course not.

Miyone: But she was jumping on the bed all night with Rasa and then you started screaming and laugh-

Rasa: YUKI YOU SAID NOBODY WOULD HEAR!

Miyone: I think I'm missing something... Oh whatever read and reveiw, we will announce our _**NUMBER ONE FAN!**_ Next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuki: WE WOULD LIKE- NO WE WOULD LOVE TO ANNOUNCE OUR MOST FAVORITE FAN OF ALL TIME!

Rasa: We would like to thank the team of Sapphire, Ashly, and Crystal. Or more commonly known as _**Winged Sapphire Wolf**_. Who has stayed on our stories like Enoyim on porn.

Enoyim: I can quit anytime I want to...Just not now.

Miyone: We would just like to think our Number ONE! Fan and please review the rest of you too! This chapter will be short because we are helping Emi get over a cold. But we didn't want to make our eager fans wait.

Chapter 23: I hate you. Stay away from me!

Emilif's head started to hurt, all her head said to do was to kill Yugi. Her body acted against it's own will. All her thoughts of becoming human and living in the human world were clouded by magic that was intending her to take Yugi's demonic energy for her own. '_S-stop..'_ She grunted out pushing her self out of her bed gripping on to her silver hair.

She stopped moving, thinking, or even breathing. She got up and went to her desk pulling out her wand from her desk. She went outside her house and slowly walked to get closer to the dimmension gate. Closer to her target.

(Meanwhile hehe...)

Yugi was outside waiting for Yami to get back from the underworld, apparently Atemu needed a favor so he called Yami up on short notice. It was so late at night that nobody was awake. The dimmension gate turned the sky red as some demons came down along with the white snow. Yugi saw his best friend (Yami is his Fiance so she is his best friend) Walking towards him.

'Hey Emilif-!' Emilif pulled out her wand and aimed it at Yugi's neck, the wooden tip touching his skin. 'E-Emilif..?' Yugi stuttered out, his body shaking. She pushed the wand against his neck and broke through his skin causing some blood to drip down onto his thick sweater. Yugi backed up, confused on why this was happening. She gripped on to Yugi's pale arm and dug her nails into it hovering over his body drawing blood. She leaned in close to Yugi's ear.

_{'You must run Yugi...'}_ Emilif said in a static voice. Yugi stared hearing his name as she ran up to him, stepping behind him. She stabbed her wand through his spine, Yugi screamed out in pain. She chanted out something in Greek and started taking out his demonic energy. Yugi fell forward in pain, he felt weak and needed Yami.

Emilif's eyes turned to her usual red color, she stared down and saw Yugi on the ground bleeding. 'YUGI!' She shouted collapsing to the ground to help him up. Yugi slapped away her hand. '...I hate... you.. STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!' Yugi shouted unable to get up. Emilif backed up tears coming to her face, she looked at her hands and saw blood. Her wand covered in blood.

'I-I...I'm sorry!' She shouted running away not believing what she just did.

'_You enjoyed hurting him. Yugi was able to become a human a choice you never had. He doesn't even care that your suffering.' _Enoyim's voice rang in her ears. She gripped on her fists and smelled blood. Blood she stole from Yugi.

She stood there, feeling the cold of the snow hitting her cold tears. 'He...Doesn't deserve it..' She said un-willingly. Her eyes turned black once more as she fell onto the ground not moving. Enoyim walked up to the body, '_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, hehe... All I did was tell Atemu to make her a little jealous..haha.'_ She chuckled out looking in the distance seeing Yugi's body on the ground the Grandpa running outside.

She pulled out Emilif's cell phone from her side pocket. She found Yami's number and smirked wildly. She texted to Yami,

''Guess what I just did to Yugi~''

She took a picture of Yugi beat up and getting into an ambulance. She sent it and threw the phone on Emilif, dragging her body away.

End of chapter 23

Kori: You want death threats don't you!

Yuki: What did I do?!

Rasa: YOU MADE YUGI A PUNCHING BAG AGAIN!


	24. Chapter 24

Yuki: Uh oh I guess its time to turn up the torture- I mean love...Yeah I said love.

Rasa: Your going to make the audience pissed off!

Yuki: I already did that last chaper :)

Miyone: READ AND REVIEW.

Chapter 24: Kutsuu...

Yugi layed there in the hospital bed. Yami was sleeping in the chair after a few hours. Yugi leaned up and felt a sharp jolt of pain in his spine. He grunted out in pain and pressed the morphine button. ''She really did attack me...'' Yugi thought tears coming from his face. Yugi glanced at his arm to see nail marks, Yugi pushed the covers off his body and slipped out of the bed. He slowly limped over to Yami.

Yami's eyes opened slightly when he felt pressure on his right shoulder. Yugi was keeping himself balanced by using Yami's shoulder. '_Yugi, go back to sleep.' _ Yami sighed his voice hoarse from stress. Yugi gripped down onto Yami's shoulder harder and looked down in pain. Yami chuckled, '_Your not going to sleep without me?'_ Yami questioned. Yugi nodded slowly in pain.

Yami helped Yugi up on his shoulder and walked him back to his bed. Yami laid Yugi slightly on the bed and joined him.

'_If that girl ever comes near you again, I will kill her.'_ Yami glared at the window keeping his guard up.

Yugi stayed quiet unable to speak.

(MEANWHILE!)

Enoyim sighed as she sat on the velvet couch, wearing a long ruby dress. Sitting next to her was Atemu, '_You better keep your word.'_ Atemu warned glaring to the beautiful Necromancer, she smirked. '_I won't kill Yugi, I won't need to. But you will continue to serve me correct?'_ She asked leaning down picking up the glass filled with red wine from the coffee table.

Atemu glanced to the other side of the room and saw Emilif, her eyes pitch black, her once silver hair now black, and her heart corrupted. '_Fine. But I have a question.'_ Atemu got up and walked to the demon witch, holding up her chin. '_Why what is it Atemu dearest~' _Enoyim chuckled. Atemu growled and let go of the female's chin_. 'Why do we need her?'_ He asked glaring at the broken girl who was once Yugi's best friend.

Enoyim got off the couch and set the wine down on the coffee table.

'_Why its because this girl is as close to Yugi's heart as Yami is.'_ She hovered over the girl. '_So Yugi can't fight her.'_ She said smiling. Emilif glanced up, '...' She remained silent and stopped her thoughts as Enoyim left the room. '_Make sure our guest feels at home. Atemu.'_ Enoyim said leaving the room. Atemu looked at Emilif with interest.

'_Your really planning on betraying your best friend, Emilif?' _ Atemu asked questioning her intentions. '..._Thats...not my name... I'm not Emilif anymore..' _ She stood up, a dark aura filling the fancy decorated room. '_I'm Kutsuu.'_ She walked to the door opposite to the one Enoyim left out of.

Atemu scratched his head, '_Yami. What will you do?'_ Atemu wondered laying down on the couch.

(I will refer to Emilif as Kutsuu from now on, and in case some of you are wondering. Kutsuu means 'Pain')

Kutsuu wondered into her bed room and stared at the mirror reflecting her old appearence. Her body was changing on a fast scale, jealousy, hatred, love, and pain filled her veins. Negative emotions in her once happy and bright body.

She looked over at the cell phone laying on her bed. Kutsuu slightly tilted her head as she picked it up. She saw multiple messages left on her phone from Yugi. She pressed the call button and called her old friend.

'Emilif is that you?!'

_'...'_

'Say something!'

_'...I'm Kutsuu...' _Kutsuu hung up the phone, a pulse of pain shot through her head. She gripped onto the phone and threw it at the wall.

She collapsed on the ground puttng her head between her knees. Atemu came into the room after hearing that smash on the grey brick wall. He came over and sat next to her, '_Calm down.'_ He intructed her. She glanced up, red tears coming out of her black eyes. She grabbed on to Atemu's chest and gripped down on his back.

Atemu sat there, dumb-founded. He smelled the blood in her body, the veins pulsing on her neck. He leaned down and sank his sharp fangs into her neck. Kutsuu felt immense pain, she loathed the feeling of her insides being sucked out. But pain was turned to pleasure and she dug into his back.

They stayed like that for a few moments then Atemu released her neck and pushed her back onto the ground.

Kutsuu glanced up at the vampire above her new body, he leaned down and passionatly kissed her on the lips.

End of chapter 24

Yuki: HAHAHA! I JUST DID A PLOT TWIST!

Rasa: But wait. Atemu likes Yugi why would he have sex with Emili- I mean Kutsuu.

Yuki: You don't have to love someone to have sex with them. -shrugs- They both match up when it comes to body types.

Miyone: BUT NOW EMILIF IS A BAD GUY!

Yuki: Yep that is the situation at this moment :/

Rasa: Read and review, oh and tell us what you think about Kutuu(x)Atemu shipping. We will probably never use Kutsuu again but its nice to know.


	25. Chapter 25

Yuki: Oh god I have to extend this story as far out as I can.

Rasa: How many chapters do you want to do?

Yuki: ONE HUNDERED CHAPTERS HAHAHA!

Miyone: HEY! Thats more work for us Yuki!

Yuki: OH who cares. Lets just get to our goal.

Rasa: Oh well. Read and review guys :D

Chapter 25: I hate you...

Yami had to leave Yugi unfortunatly but left, multiple, multiple guards for protection. (Right out of the under world army) Yami went up to the under world palace to address an issue about Emilif. Through the long carpeted halls of the underworld palace, up to the most high up room. The rular of the stage five underworld; Grand Master Devil Lucifer. Yami knocked on the doors in a pattern, '_Its me Yami, I need to talk to you.'_ Yami said in a loud tone making sure his father had none of his many wives home.

Lucifer got up and opened the large red doors. '_Yami- You have NEVER come to me directly for help now have you? This must be serious.'_ Lucifer joked letting Yami into his room. There was a girl in the shower, her underwear on the ground.

'_There is a woman who attacked Yugi, she is a weak class monster but I believe she has been given help, by Enoyim the Necromancer...and..'_

_'And who else?'_

_'A Grand Master Devil.'_

Lucifer's eyes shot open. He got onto the bed and crossed his arms and legs. '_These are some pretty serious crimes Yami. Attacking a human, aiding in necromancery, and being a Grand Master Devil. This would ruin their image.'_ Lucifer stared up at his youngest son. Yami narrowed his eyes. Lucifer chuckled and stood up once more, '_Ok, I will gather all the Grand Master Devils tonite. You also have to come.'_ Lucifer put on his black silk robe. Yami nodded and left the room as his wife number eight came out of the shower.

Yami came down the hallway seeing his older brother come out of his bedroom, slightly limping. '_Yo.'_ Atemu greeted standing up strait. Yami hummed and walked to his identical brother. Atemu was wearing a t-shirt that was covering his neck, since he didn't enjoy showing off his neck in public (Due to the hickeys hahaha)

Yami sighed, '_I have to hurry see Yugi. We can talk later..'_ Yami said walking away. Atemu chuckled as he walked off. Atemu felt Kutsuu was near the palace, she must have been sent by Enoyim to get him for some important task. Or to just mess with him. He quickly went back into the room feeling her aura in the room.

Yami went to the barrier to go back to the human world. The hole in the barrier was starting to fix its self, would the barrier shut? Yami hoped that the barrier would not fix itself because then there would be no way to get to the human world anymore (Without traditional means).

Yami flew down the sky, trying to find the hospital. There was a large garden in the middle of the hospital. Yugi sat in the middle of the garden on a single bench. The underworld guards secretly, looking as if they were humans. The Tri-colored man smiled as he flew down and landed on top of the bench.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami's chest. 'I missed you Yami!' Yugi shouted. Yami glanced at a set of stitches going up his shoulder. Yugi didn't need the hospital gown, but needed very loose clothes.

Yami clutched down on Yugi's hand, he was going to do all he could to protect Yugi. Even if it meant killing a Grand Master Devil.

End of chapter 25

Yuki: Ok sorry Emi is still sick so we have to type slower.

Rasa: For the person who said, 'So Atemu likes Yugi now?' We gave out hints WAY back ago that he did.

Yuki: Yeah but sorry if we were not clear enough..

Miyone: READ REVIEW AND WATCH OUT NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON!


	26. Chapter 26

Yuki: Hmm. Its been a long while since I have done a lemon..

Rasa: Your going to do this while Yugi is in the hospital...

Yuki: So we have done it in a grave yard-

Rasa: HEY! YOU SAID IT WOULD KEEP THE ZOMBIES AWAY!

Miyone: ...Read and review...There is a lemon...

Chapter 26: Kidnapping...

'_Why did you choose to join Enoyim.'_ Kutsuu asked her head on Atemu's bare chest. Atemu sighed and glanced at the corrupted girl on him. '_Because I would get my revenge on Yami._' Atemu clutched his tan hands into a fist. Kutsuu stroked her finger up and down Atemu's legs._ 'What did the human's lover do?_' Kutsuu asked in a teasing tone. Atemu reached his hand over to the lamp and snapped it on as the morning sun came into the sky.

'_He got everything, he gets to have his own life. He gets to love who he wants to love, and even marry a human. That small human, his pure light...His innocence owned by Yami-'_

_'I'm guessing you love Yugi?'_

_'Yes.'_

Kutsuu chuckled and got out of the bed. '_Oh so this is a crime of passion?' _She asked slipping on her bra. Atemu glared at the used-to-be-witch. '_Don't you have a job today Kutsuu?'_ Atemu asked. Kutsuu smiled slipping on her black dress. She started to hum as she left the room. '_I'm going to cause more chaos for Enoyim.'_ She said leaving the room.

Atemu looked at himself in the mirror, was he satisfied with this? Soon he would have to do something un-thinkable to Yugi. Something that would cause Yami to go into a satan like form.

**Change of scene:**

**Human world Hospital**

Yugi was just able to walk without any help, well... The nurses would have helped Yugi but Yami would not let any of them touch him. He almost bit their heads off when they mentioned giving him a sponge bath.

'_Yugi. Your not upset with me are you?'_

'WHAT?! Why would I be?' Yugi shouted.

Yami sighed and leaned back on the bed listening to the T.V. in the background. '_If I was only more protective. I might as well have put a target on your head.'_ Yami said guilfully. Yugi slammed his body on top of Yami's. Yami coughed out, begining to blush. Yugi's face slightly went red, 'I-I... Its not your fault..Please...don't blame yourself.' Yugi stumbled his voice out. Yami smile disappeared and turned completely confused when Yugi moved his hands lower.

Yami coughed out again, '_YUGI!'_ Yami tried to restrain his loud voice since it was night time and most of the other guests were sleeping. Yugi looked up, completely embarrased. 'I'm sorry! Its just that you haven't touched me in a long while-'

'_Yugi I might hurt you!'_

Yugi slipped his small trembling hands at Yami's belt un-doing the leather belt. Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulder, '_Yugi you know I can't restrain myself...'_ Yami continued to attempt to hold back. Yugi slipped Yami's pants down to his knees'. The tall male's eyes shot open wide.

'_Yugi are you sure?' _Yami asked worried, Yugi looked down with his big blue eyes... (Yami's weakness hahaha!) '_I don't think we should Yugi.' _Yami knew he would not forgive himself if he hurt Yugi.

'But I…' Yugi blushed slightly his member getting harder. 'I-I want too...'

_'Yugi you know I can't hold back!'_

Yugi looked at him and bit his lip. 'Its ok.. I can do it.'

Yugi positioned himself over Yami's member, he took a deep breath to keep him stable, and he sat himself slowly down on Yami's member. The young male groaned as he felt his older lover slid into him, Yugi was tempted to stop as it began hurting again, but he continued on until Yami was in all the way.

Yami was panting hard as well as Yugi. Yami could feel Yugi's arms starting to shake slightly from him being inside of him after a long time, but he got his breath back and lifted up so only the tip was left inside of him and then came back down fast.

They both moaned as Yugi started to go a little faster, Yami started stroking his back as he moaned loudly and he started to thrust up, getting deeper into his body. Yami struck the spot deep in Yugi's body

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and kept thrusting up, making Yugi cry out each time, but it felt so good to continue on.

Yugi felt the familiar feeling building up inside him and he knew Yugi was going to burst soon, Yami reached up and grabbed his member, stroking it rather roughly, but good nevertheless.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released over his and Yami's chest.

Yami thrusted up a few more times into his small lover.

_'Yugi!'_ Yami groaned as he released filling inside Yugi.

Yugi layed on top of Yami panting, 'I love you Yami.' Yugi said quietly. Yami smiled and hugged Yugi, '_I love you too.'_

They fell asleep like that, in each others arms.

**Change of Scene:**

**The dimmension gate**

Kutsuu sat on the edge of the dimmension gate. She glanced down and saw the city below her. She jumped down as two giant black wings sprouted out of her back, as she flew a trail of blood followed her. She stopped flying when she came in front of the hospital.

For a split second her heart ached. She shaked it off and walked inside she went into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. She went down the long hallways and felt Yami's aura. Kutsuu opened the door and swooped in and out in a moment.

She flew out the open window back to the dimmension gate, she waited at the edge of the dimmension gate and saw waiting at there for her was Enoyim.

'_I see you brought Yugi.'_

_'You remember your deal with Atemu, you can't touch him.'_

_'hehe. I know now lets go show our darling vampire friend your present.'_

Yugi layed there in the female's arms, in pain.

End of chapter 26

Rasa: You had to make something else happen!

Yuki: What do you mean?

Rasa: You turned Emilif and Atemu into a bad guy, you killed Miyone off, You made Emilif into Kutsuu, you let Enoyim live, you put Yugi in the hospital, you made Yugi have sex after surgery, you let him get kidnapped, and you made everyone play strip Yu-Gi-Oh last night.

Yuki: -cough- At least I didn't lose ten times.

Rasa: SHUT UP -blush-

Miyone: Read and review guys :D


	27. Chapter 27

Yuki: Oh wow. I do not believe how confused the readers got.

Kori: Yes. Some NEED to pay attention. Yugi was with Yami, they made lemon, then went to sleep, then yugi got kidnapped D:

Yuki: Kori calm down!

Kori: NO I'M PISSED OFF GRAHHHH

Yuki: Its that time of the month isnt it? -sighs-

Kori: READ AND REVIEW NOW! -aims gun-

Chapter 27: True feelings

(Yugi's P.O.V.)

I woke up in a comfortable bed in a small bed room. The walls were giant grey bricks, the carpet was red, and there was a small dresser next to the door. I got out of the bed fast noticing I was out of my baggy clothes.

My legs cramped up due to last nights events with Yami. I went to the door and slightly tried to open the door. The door was locked. My heart sank, I REALLY hoped this was just one of Yami's surprises. I heard the door open up as I slightly backed up my back hitting the bed frame.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kutsuu opened the door and swooped in holding a small cup of tea, some eggs, and toast on a silver tray. '_Good morning Yugi.'_ She smirked setting down the tray making sure Yugi could not race out the door. Yugi backed up in dis-belief. This WAS Emilif no doubt. She seemed so different now, her hair was so dark, her face was pale, those once red eyes were now pitch black, and she was no longer a witch but a full demon.

'Em-'

'_Its Kutsuu.'_

'Where am I?' Yugi asked incredibly scared. Kutsuu chuckled and set the trey down on the bed. '_You don't need to know. Just be a good boy and we won't touch you.'_ Kutsuu's voice lowered as she said the threat. Yugi was totally confused on what was happening, why would his friend do this to him?

'I-I...' Yugi couldn't think of any words to say. He wanted to say so much, but he was too scared to talk.

Kutsuu put her hands on the door frame and smiled to Yugi as she left re-locking the door. Voices were heard outside the door,

'_Hello Enoyim.' _Kutsuu greeted.

_'Hello my dear little demon, is out 'guest' ok?'_ Enoyim's voice filled the room. Yugi's eyes shot open and he backed up in fright.

_'Yes mam, I left enough clues to make Yami come here.'_ Kutsuu was leaking her aura to trail Yami here.

_'Haha. So when he does, he will cause the highest level of chaos.' _Enoyim chuckled.

Yugi thought of the very idea of what would Yami do when he found out Yugi got kidnapped. He felt his feet shaking at the very idea- No.. Wait a second, ''The floor is shaking?!' Yugi thought feeling the ground shake under his bare feet.

'_It appears Yami has just arrived in the underworld.'_ Kutsuu chuckled. Yugi felt relieved and... Worried. Yami would probably kill Enoyim for sure...and.. 'Oh no!' Yugi whispered thinking of what he would do to 'Kutsuu' even if she was on the side of evil she still was his best friend!

**Change of scene:**

**The underworld palace.**

'_Yami you have finally accepted my offer.'_ Lucifer smiled putting both his hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami was unbalanced at the moment. '_If I become the new lord of the underworld, then I will have enough power to save and protect Yugi.'_ Yami explained. Lucifer really did not care for the reason but was happy that one of his sons finally accepted his offer on being the new lord of the underworld.

'_Now are you ready? Once you do this there is no turning back.'_ Lucifer lowered his eye lids, Yami nodded there was no time. The trail was getting cold and the very thought of Yugi with some strange man, doing things to him...

Yami's eyes slowly turned yellow at the thought of someone touching his Yugi!

Lucifer nodded, '_**Then lets begin, Lord Yami.'**_

End of chapter 27

Yuki: Oh guys before I start on the next chapter we need to know out of all team EmiTheImmortalVampire who is the funniest?

Rasa: Please, after every review you post for the chapter who is the funniest you have to choose from;

Emi

Kori

Yuki

Rasa

Miyone

Enoyim

Ikuya

We will pick a winner next chapter, please review and read because next chapter will be an emotional roller coaster. Yippee.


	28. Chapter 28

Yuki: We are still counting up votes, but we will count when we hit the 30th chapter

Rasa: Wait isn't that when you make Yami-

Yuki: SHUT UP. Don't ruin my plot twists!

Rasa: Fine. But hurry up to your biggest plot twist already!

Yuki: Fine READ AND REVIEW! -bows-

Chapter 28: Ultimate punishment.

Yami sat in his bed room, not liking how long this was taking. The ritual to become the lord of the underworld was painfull enough, but thinking about what Yugi was going through was worse. The ritual was when the previous lord of the underworld would carve onto the new lord's back with a heated knife, then the lord would make them drink blood of the Lake of Flame. (It was blood but the lake itself was made from blood of fallen warriors of the underworld.)

There was a knock on the door Yami sighed and got off of his couch, not even going to try to find a shirt for his bare chest. Yami opened the door and saw his brother Atemu. '_Oh...hi.'_ Yami greeted. Atemu stepped into the room bare footed. '_I heard my baby brother was going to become the new lord of the underworld so I decided to check on him.'_ Atemu chuckled. Yami was in a depressed mood, thinking about what would Yugi say;

''Your the lord of the underworld?! Thats wonderful Yami, make sure you still have time for me!''

Yami sat back down on the bed, he had to wait for his new wings to come out before he could fly to Yugi. Atemu lowered his eyes and sat on the bed, '_Your upset about Yugi eh?'_ Atemu asked his spikey haired brother. Yami nodded. Atemu gulped, a smiled dancing wildly on his face.

'_His sleeping face is so cute isn't it Yami?'_

Yami's eyes shot open wide. He grabbed his older brother by the neck, **'**_**W-what did you just say!'**_ Yami growled forgetting about the pain in his back. Atemu chuckled. '_Your so possesive. Over a human of all things Yami. Or at least she thinks so..'_ Atemu stared at Yami dead in the eye, a slightly insane look in his red eyes.

Yami pushed Atemu down on the floor and held both hands over his throat. '_**Why your my brother! We lived together! Why would you do this to me!'**_ Yami shouted tears going to fall out of his eyes. Atemu stopped moving, he did not expect this reaction he thought Yami would try to kill him not cry! '_**What would you gain from taking the most important thing from me!'**_ Yami shouted gripping down on Atemu's neck.

Atemu felt his heart full of guilt, would a human of all things mean this much to him? Did Yugi mean more to Yami then what Atemu thought of him. Atemu sighed. He couldn't carry through with this, he slightly laughed.

'_I'm sorry.'_

_'__**Please take me to my Yugi!'**_

_**'**__Its too late Yami!'_ Atemu shouted feeling a great deal of regret about what he just let happen. What Enoyim was going to do to Yugi. It would break Yami.

**Change of scene:**

**Underworld; Enoyim's home.**

Yugi had enough.

He had to find a way to escape, when Kutsuu left dinner in the room. Yugi made sure she would forget to lock the door this time. '_Don't hide your food again. You need to eat. I will check back in a hour I have something to do.'_ Kutsuu left the door shut but not locked.

Yugi waited at least ten minutes ad nibbled on the food Kutsuu left.

The small male got out the bed and walked to the door slightly pressing his ear against it to hear if anyone was home. When he knew it was completly silent Yugi bolted out to the living room.

The room was really nice looking, Yugi noticed the single window in the whole house. He glanced out and saw that the whole house was on a single cliff. Yugi slightly opened the window and tried to see if someone was out there or close by to help.

One of the bedroom doors opened out came the insane necromancer Enoyim, she glared at Yugi her eyes squinting on him.

'E-NOY- SOME ONE HELP!' Yugi screamed backing up his head hitting the window slightly. She smirked and held out a long black wand shooting a deadly spell at Yugi. The small male looked behind him; there was only one way to escape.

Yugi pulled open the window and jumped out getting slightly hit on the back of the head by the green energy.

Yugi fell down the sky, landing on a field of grass. The blood slowly going down his neck and shoulders. Yami was disappearing from his mind. All his friends were gone and he even forgot himself. His eyes slowly shut as he was going to sleep.

'Who...am I?' His last words said as he drifted into slumber.

End of chapter 28

Rasa: YOU HAD TO KILL HIM DIDN'T YOU!

Yuki: Relax this is not the last chapter. There are A LOT MORE but the next chapters will be incredibly dramatic.

Rasa: You. Killed. Yugi.

Yuki: I'm sorry?

Miyone: Keep up the votes everybody, we must know who is the funniest narrator in team EmiTheImmortalVampire!


	29. Chapter 29

Yuki: I have some very upset fans.

Rasa: But your going to bring her in this chapter aren't you?

Yuki: Hell yeah. I am bringing back bad memories.

Rasa: Dang it Yuki! Just let them be happy!

Kori: Read and review guys.

Chapter 29: Previous memories...

Yugi was sleeping on a feild of grass, his mind floating off. Slowly the grass turned into a feild of white flowers, petals dancing around in the wind.

There was a girl in the flowers, she had short black hair and red eyes. She was a little girl named Miyone. She felt the breeze change which meant one thing...

Someone was sent to her safe place, her soul room. She got up out of the flowers and dusted her dress off. There Yugi was under a tree sleeping soundly. 'Someone is passed out?!' She exclaimed racing over there. She got on her knees and started to flick him on the forehead. 'Hey kid wake up!' Miyone shouted. Yugi sighed as he woke up.

Miyone smiled a bit in releif. Yugi leaned up expecting pain but felt nothing. 'Yugi?!' Miyone exclaimed seeing his spikey tri-colored hair. Yugi looked around, completely confused. 'Who is that?' Yugi asked his voice a bit more high pitched. Miyone glared down and smacked him up side his head.

'You! You idiot!'

Yugi got up and took in the enviroment around him. There was a single wooden house in the distance. 'Wait. If your here. OH GOD NO!' Miyone mentally slapped herself. She grabbed Yugi by the hand and got off her knees. 'Come on. We better get inside before the reapers dump more people who-should-not-be-here.' She growled. Yugi stood there wondering who this girl was.

'Do I know you?'

Miyone turned around now worried. 'Uh. I'm Miyone your boyfriend's sister.' She said with a hint of irony. Considering shes dead.

Miyone dragged Yugi up to the house and went inside.

The house was small but had everything a person needed to survive and some more stuff like flowers from the feild of flowers behind the closed door. 'I-I...'

'Your dead.' Miyone said simply. Yugi gave her a questionable look, 'But I'm..' Yugi looked more confused. The not so young lady went over to the window and looked outside.

'There are five stages of the underworld Yugi. There is the one for just demons like Yami or Atemu. Then there are three stages to where the dead go. If you died in the human world they put you in your own mind, same for demons. But if you commited a really bad deed then you go higher up where they torture you to the extent of your crime.' (I meant to type Haven. I don't want any upset religous folks on my butt)

Miyone shut the window when the shadowy figures know as reapers started flying around.

Yugi sat down on the green couch with a cat on the arm rest. 'But..I don't rememb-

'You more than likely knocked the memories at of that thick skull of yours when you died.' Miyone chuckled.

Miyone sat on the couch and sighed. She put her head between her knees. 'Yami is going to be REALLY pissed.' She stopped talking then rised her head, 'Wait. How did you die?' She asked.

Yugi shrugged.

Miyone groaned. Yugi slightly raised up his eyebrow's, 'Whose Yami?' Yugi asked shy-like. The girl almost dropped her jaw on the ground. Miyone flicked Yugi on the forehead multiple times. 'Idiot he is your boyfriend! The guy you have a major crush on!' Miyone growled.

A green wave of electricity flickered behind Yugi's head, 'Mi-Miyone..' Yugi pronounced out her name extending the sounds out longer.

Miyone glanced to her left at the sound of her name.

'I... Your Miyone.' Yugi said remembering a fragment of a memory. Not even much.

''_Why hello brother.''_ There was a girl VERY similiar to Miyone except much younger looking. In front of her was...Who was that? His face was cut out of the picture and it was pitch black but he felt safe or warm would be the better word.

Miyone felt the floor shake, the black kitty jumped off the couch and ran into another room.

'Uh..Oh..Its Yami.'

'I thought he was nice.'

'He is. But if he found out your dead...shit.'

Miyone ran outside hearing the sky rip open in the distance. Yami was breaking into the land of the dead.

End of chapter 29

Yuki: I wanted to re-unite the lovers sooner.

Rasa: Hm. Wait. Why are the wolves back?!

Yuki: Two of them are pregnant and we are the god parents.

Rasa: Yuki! Put those wolves up for adoption!

Yuki: NEIN! If I do that they will have abandament issues.

Rasa: -Sigh- Read and review. Please keep voting to those who haven't


	30. Chapter 30

Ikuya: Yay I get to be alone with Kori.

Kori: Touch me and your going to be in the same position as Yugi.

Ikuya: But- But... I love you!

Kori: No. Go away.

Ikuya: -starts to cry- read and review... -sniffle-

Chapter 30: Re united. But more sad then ever.

Yugi was clamly sleeping on the couch. Miyone was in an attempt to bring back his memory before Yami showed up. She shivered at the thought of what he would do to her if she was caught with Yugi, and he had amnesia.

The ground shook every few minutes when Yami would shoot through different parts of the underworld. Miyone put a hand on Yugi's forehead and kept trying to send shocks to his memory core. All Yugi remembered was a few things like; Who Miyone was, who he was, random memories, but nothing about Yami.

Yugi's blue eyes opened when an EXTREAMLY loud and close earthquake shook the wooden house. Miyone's eyes glanced outside. Yami was right there under the tree where Yugi appeared. He had a new set of black wings, 'Wait..'

Miyone gasped. She gripped her hands on the window. 'Yami. You idiot! You went that far just for this human!' She shouted. Yugi looked at the female's face. She was almost in tears.

'Miyone..?'

Miyone sniffled and wiped her tears. She turned her face to Yugi. 'Its ok. Yami is coming..' Miyone said forcing herself not to get upset. Being the lord of the underworld is a curse. This job was going to be sent to Atemu origionally but Yami must have said he wanted the 'job' and Lucifer allowed him.

Yugi looked outside and saw a group of underworld demons and in the middle there was a tall male similar to Yugi but there were some differences. Yugi felt a slight memory but it was just another broken memory, just a sentence.

'_I love you Yugi Motou.'_

Yugi felt his face crimson a small amount. What was that?!

Miyone walked outside when Yami came up to the door. Yugi waited on the couch as instructed by Miyone. There was much yelling outside then the door slammed open. Yami came inside seeing Yugi on the couch looking confused.

Yami smiled almost in tears, '_Yugi!'_ He reached down and hugged his small lover. Yugi sat there COMPLETELY confused. Yami looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow. '_Miyone whats wrong with yugi?'_ Yami glared at his departed sister. 'H-He.. He lost his memories when he died Ya-Yami.' Miyone stuttered. Normally she could kick her younger brother's ass back and forth but with him now the strongest devil of all the underworld...

Yami looked at Yugi shocked.

'_He doesn't even remember loving me..?'_ Yami said almost going to cry as he got on his knees and held onto Yugi's waist hugging him.

'I- I... I'm sorry.. I want to remember.' Yugi patted Yami's head. Yami looked up at his little Yugi who was giving a motherly smile. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's hand. '_I guess we will just have to wait.'_ Yami smirked. Yugi went completely red.

''Yami, to protect Yugi. You just gave up any chance at having your own life.'' Miyone thought watching the two lovers re-united.

End of chapter 30

Yuki: Oh god I feel like I am having knives thrown at my back.

Rasa: Its ok Yuki sweety!

Yuki: You-know-what. I am going to have to make a lime next chapter.

Rasa: YUKI!

Miyone: Read and review.


	31. Chapter 31

Yuki: Violets are blue.

Enoyim: Your blood is red.

Yuki: You left the window open..

Enoyim: We are under your bed.

Miyone: Read, reveiw, and lock all doors and windows. Oh and there is a slight lime but not lemon.

Chapter 31: Trying to figure everything out.

Yami groaned as he got out of bed, it has been two days since they came back from the land of the dead. Enoyim was finally captured. Miyone wished to stay in the death world even though Yugi asked if she could come too, since Miyone was so nice to him.

Yami felt nobody next to him, Yami's eyes shot open and got up. The maid was in the room picking up trash and clothes. Yami again felt the need not to sleep without a shirt. The maid blushed, 'Hello Master Yami.' She smiled hanging up some clothes. It was still night time at the moment but the day time would appear soon.

'_Wheres Yugi?'_ Yami asked. The maid picked up another clean shirt, 'Oh you mean Master Yugi? He went outside in the gardens. We made sure he was protected of course sir.' She smiled. Yami nodded and went outside of his room. Atemu just got out of his room himself. _'Oh.. Yami.'_ Atemu said awkwardly. Yami nodded, the only reason he was alive is because he lead him to his Yugi.

'_I'm busy._' Yami snapped walking away to head outside. Atemu gripped his fists, '_Emilif is still out there!'_ Atemu blurted out.Yami growled his eyes more darker, '_Whatever. I can take her down.'_ Yami said the carvings on his back twitching a bit. _'Yes..But would Yugi be ok with Emilif disappearing like that?'_ Atemu asked. Atemu really wished Kutsuu would turn back into Emilif and...

'_Do you love her?'_

Atemu blushed. Yami chuckled and started walking again. The older brother looked at his hands and remembered all the nights they spent together, talking about negative emotion and their problems. But there were good times too.

'_Maybe we should go away together. Forget all this business about Enoyim and everyone else.'_

Atemu remembered what he felt when she said that his mind was still corrupted by jealousy and love. He pushed her down on the bed and took off her clothes.

'_Your body is all I want...'_ Atemu smirked licking her neck then sinking his fangs down.

Atemu snapped out of his flash back and went back into his room, his heart not beating. He felt dead inside.

Yugi was sitting on the bench outside, the cool night air blowing through his hair. Yami smiled enjoying seeing Yugi's deep in thought face. Yugi noticed Yami coming towards him, 'Oh. Hello Yami!' Yugi smiled a little bit timid. Yami usually expected a hug or even a kiss but now...

Its just like when they first met, Yugi was always scared of him, Yami hated that feeling seeing Yugi tremble near him.

_'Am I scary Yugi?'_

Yugi quickly nodded no, 'No! Of course not! Your really nice to me and...' Yugi blushed a bit. Yami raised an eye brow. '_And?'_ Yami repeated. Yugi kicked his feet a bit more in the dirt. 'I-I.. I know that I loved you so...' Yugi felt sheepish saying his feelings like this. Yami smiled and sat down next to Yugi. '_I also love Yugi very much. I want to be with you forever..' _Yami put his hand on Yugi's pale hand. '_If your ok with that of course?'_ Yami asked.

Yugi paused for a moment and took a breath, 'I.. I want to get to know you again. Sorry if I am a little slow but I want to try..' Yugi blushed. Yami felt his heart skip a beat (If he had a heart beat) '_I will wait forever, if its for Yugi.'_ Yami claimed.

Yugi scratched his feet together then layed his head down on Yami's lap, Yami's back leaning against a tree. '_Y-Yugi?'_ Yami glanced seeing the small male smiling in his lap. Yami sighed and brushed his fingers through Yugi's locks of hair. '_Your trying to hard Yugi._' Yami felt his body get hot. Then again when was the last time they touched together?

Yugi blushed a bit and hugged on to Yami's stomach.

'_Yugi?'_ Yami questioned.

Yugi snuggled his head onto Yami's bare chest. 'I-I...I'm just a bit tired..and...' Yugi stuttered out. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's back and wrapped the other after a minute. '_What's wrong really.'_ Yami asked even though he enjoyed Yugi being incredibly submissive. Yugi started to push his body on top of Yami's and layed on top of him.

'I want to remember! I want to be myself again! What can I do?' Yugi started crying out. Yami sighed and patted Yugi on the head. '_Yugi. Its ok. I'm ok with it-'_

_'_But I'm not.' Yugi sniffled.

The elder devil didn't know what to say to cheer him up. He didn't know this Yugi. Yugi placed his small lips on Yami's buds and licked it slightly. Yami almost coughed out his lungs, his face turned bright red. '_**Y-YUG-YUGI!'**_ Yami shouted. Yugi looked up his face full of lust. The elder male sighed and attempted to prevent Yugi from forcing himself. 'I want to though!'

'_Why!'_

Yugi placed his mouth on Yami's bud and scraped his teeth slightly down. Yami groaned out in pleasure. 'I know we...did that..kind of thing..and..' Yugi pressed his crotch against Yami's tight pants. 'My body is hot!' Yugi shouted feeling a slight bit of guilt, he hoped Yami would not think he was acting weird or stupid. '_Whatever I do now is your fault Yugi.'_ Yami growled pushing Yugi on his back, the grass comforting the fall slightly.

Yami slipped his hands up the smaller male's shirt and pinched down on his buds pulling them up. Yugi moaned out in pain and in pleasure. The older lover smirked with amusement and slowly kissed his lover.

Change of scene:

Underworld, waterfall cove.

Emilif sat in a cave behind a waterfall, so no underworld demons would dare come near the water. Enoyim was caught and sent to the underworld core to be killed in a painful way.

She looked at her hands and started feel bad about her whole life. She hated herself.

Once she was freed from Enoyim's curse, she thought more clearly. Her silver hair was back but she felt horrible like she wanted to die. 'Maybe...I should..' She looked at the waterfall and slowly walked towards it. She jumped down and slowly felt shocks slide up her spine as she crashed down. She slowly floated up the river heading to a small pond.

It wasn't enough..

She was still alive. How does a full demon die? Can they just stop breathing?

She looked at the sky and shut her eyes. Hoping not to wake up anymore, she waited for the reapers to come after her soul.

End of chapter 31

Yuki: I am making the number one Yaoi couple happy once more.

Rasa: Yep. Nothing says happy like your most loved one having amnesia.

Miyone: And you made Emilif want to kill herself.

Kori: Lets not forget Atemu.

Ikuya: KORI SAMA!

Kori: GOD DAMMIT!

Yuki: Ok so I'm not good with keeping things happy. Read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

Rasa: You don't talk much do you?

Ikuya: ...

Rasa: Come on we have to put smiles on the reader's yaoi filled faces!

Ikuya: ...Fine.

Rasa: But make sure you behave ok?

Ikuya: Me? Behave? Seriously! As a child I saw Tarzan almost naked, Cinderella arrived home after midnight, Pinocchio told lies, Aladdin was a thief, Batman drove over 200 miles an hour, Snow White lived in a house with 7 men, Popeye smoked a pipe and had tattoos, Pac Man ran around to digital music while eating pills that enhanced his performance & Shaggy and Scooby-doo were mystery solving hippies that always had the munchies. NOW READ YOUR DAMN YAOI!

Chapter 32: Best friends.

The same thing happend every night, Yugi would go outside in the middle of the night and then Yami would make up and they would make out but things never went that far.

Yugi sat outside and noticed the small pond near the castle fence. There was brown hair sticking out of it? Yugi's eyes shot open as he ran over there to the pond and saw a girl laying in the pond her dress completely soaking wet, and her hair completely dead at the ends. Yugi began shaking her by the shoulder.

Emilif's eyes slightly opened and revealed her new blue eyes. She was human, the amount of time she spent in the water caused her powers to drain out. But she really hoped to die. She was over a hundered years old but she was still living!

Emilif noticed Yugi over her, Emilif moved back in the water scared. 'Wait I won't hurt you!' Yugi shouted. Emilif looked at Yugi confused, why was she in the palace?! She glanced and noticed her dress completely wet, and she felt incredibly ill. Yugi noticed her face red she must have had a fever.

'Please..I'll get help..can you stay there?' Yugi asked hoping to help the human stranger. Emilif looked around and noticed the multiple guards around the gate that noticed her and began to confront Yugi. 'Please get a doctor!' Yugi asked politely. The guards nodded and two stayed with Yugi while the other two went inside to fetch a medic.

Emilif felt paniced. 'Yugi you know who I am don't you?' Emilif asked completely guiltful of her actions. Yugi nodded no and got on his knees pulling Emilif out of the water. 'Sorry. I suffer from memory loss. I don't know much.' Yugi frowned. Emilif took Yugi's hand and got up noticing her hair was now...BROWN!

Wait...

'I'm HUMAN!' Emilif shouted.

'Whats your name mam?' Yugi asked politely ignoring her outburst. Emilif felt this was a new chance to make herself Yugi's friend once more. 'I..My name is...Emi..Yeah Emi.' Emi was her human name from when she attended school with Solomon. Emi sounded a bit more human than Emilif.

Yugi smiled and picked out the plants stuck in the now human girl's hair. ''Emi'' now prayed Yami would not recognize her. He would NOT let her near him in a million years. Yami came outside seeing the gathering around Emi. Yami glanced at her and almost grabbed her by the neck.

Although her smell was gone, her eyes and hair has changed, her body was of the same height and had the same bust size as her. 'Y-YAMI!' Yugi blurted out seeing his cold eyes staring her down. Yami glanced at Yugi and noticed his panicked face. '_Yugi this is the girl who caused your memories to go away in the first place, she abandoned you, and worse tried to kill you which she did by the way!'_ Yami growled. Yugi looked at Emi scared. Yugi tightend his fist and hugged on Yami's chest.

'Please. I don't think she would do that on purpose just let her explain-'

'No Yugi. Its true. I allowed myself to be bewitched so easily then I kidnapped you. Enoyim just wanted to take away all your memories but she killed you instead. They captured her...And the spell was lifted-'

'THEN ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!' Yugi shouted.

Everyone paused at Yugi's outburst.

Yami sighed, '_I want her watched at all times, send her upstairs to a room in the west tower.'_ The guards nodded and grabbed her by the hands, '_Make sure she gets a medic and a bath.' Yami continued. _

Yugi blushed at how Yami did this just for him.

'_Did I please you little one?'_

'Thank- You... I..' Yami leaned down and glanced at Yugi's red face liking how adorable he was.

Atemu heard the yelling outside and groaned as he got out of his messy bed. There were two guards holding a girl by the arms and sending her in the direction of the west hallway. Atemu shrugged but then felt a string on his heart be yanked strait out. The girl's face...Her pale skin..

Was this Emilif...?

Atemu walked over to the guards and asked if he could take the girl to the room while they would fetch food. There was an awkward silence as Emi walked with Atemu. She felt a slight bit conflicted, she thought she would always only love Solomon but this feeling was different. Her heart didn't hurt as much when she was near Atemu. Could she just felt a strong friendship with her old friend?

Emi felt a strong jolt on her shoulder when Atemu poked her.

Emi turned her brain off for a moment and glared at the older man hovering over her. '_Your going to run over someone.'_ Atemu snapped. He was right, she didn't even notice the amount of people in the hallways. Emi nodded and payed attention and waited for Atemu to drop her off to the room, her arms began to hurt incredibly bad.

She still questioned how she was LIVING at this moment. She was a full demon when demons go in water it is supposed to take their energy and she would shut down. Atemu looked at her and she was not paying attention once more and fell on Atemu's silk covered back. They both blushed at this un-comfortable moment.

She got off and followed him once more. Atemu growled when she ran into yet another person. He yanked her hand and held onto it forcibly. Her fingers were trembling in shock, was Atemu irritated at her?

They finally got into the room and she was getting her arms and legs healed, unfortunately she was stuck human for the time being since she wasted all of her energy. Atemu stayed in there with her when the medical team left. 'Atemu, please hand me those sissors.' Emi asked Atemu raised an eye brow and cautiously gave her the black handled sissors.

She went in front of the wooden mirror and began to cut off the dead ends of her hair. Her hair that used to touch her thighs now touched her neck. Atemu looked at her as she turned around, the picture of innocence lingered off this girl.

Her short brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin..

_'Emilif-'_

'Emi.'

Atemu realized that this was for sure Emilif..Er..Emi..

He pressed his body upon hers and pushed her down on the bed. Her face went completely red as he rubbed his leg between her thighs. She moaned out slightly as he lowered down to her lips. 'Wait! You can't- We..'

Atemu pressed down on her body and took by the dress straps.

End of chapter 32

Rasa: Please don't leave me with Ikuya again.

Yuki: But she is so cute.

Rasa: She kept drawing -cough- bad bad pictures

Yuki: -shows picture- Do i do too?

Rasa: OH GOD THROW THAT AWAY!

Ikuya: Read review and doodle.


	33. Chapter 33

Yuki: I-I.. I need friends...

Rasa: But you have many friends!

Yuki: But your in collage, Miyone is over twenty-one years old, Enoyim is FAR too old for school, Emi and Kori have to do club activities forever! I want more friends at school.

Rasa: B-But. You have only three more years!

Yuki: -sighs- I'm so lonely...

Miyone: Read review and drink some whisky- I mean gatorade..

Chapter 33: So close..

Emi was finally able to be with Yugi in the same room with a few guards outside the room. It had been a whole month since Yami aloud her to stay. (And Atemu kept going into her room every night) Her and Yugi had been talking about the massive dinner next week for some Grand Master Devils to meet from other nations and talk about issues concerning the fact about the great barrier and it won't stop moving and shifting.

Yugi picked up a peice of string sticking out of a drawer, on the other end was his cell phone. Yugi stared at it wondering what was this thing, it took him awhile to remember about it being a cell phone. There was a key chain on it and a ring was hooked on it. Yugi dropped the phone and gripped on to the side of his head,

'_Marry me?'_ It was a faint memory of Yami handing him a ring.

Yugi felt a slight pink blush fill his cheeks. He was MARRIED! Emi went over to Yugi and noticed the cell phone. 'Eh. Whats wrong Yugi?' She tried to bend down but her back hurt. Her cheeks went slightly red, Atemu REALLY had worse self control than Yami.

Yugi looked up and lightly smiled, 'I'm ok..' Yugi picked up one of the games Emi brought up from the basement. Emi glanced at it, 'Oh we need one more dice for that one I'll go get one ok!' She quickly bolted out the door almost hitting the guard. She explained she was going to fetch something. She walked down the stairs and felt her stomach cramp up. She leaned over the table and began burping her lunch.

She covered her mouth and ran down the hallway and noticed Atemu walking her way, she bolted into the nearest restoom and placed her hands on the sink and began getting sick over the sink. Atemu glanced at the bathroom door that just slammed, he was going to see Emi for a moment before going back to his duties but he knocked on the door and heard Emi over the sink.

'_Are you ok?'_ Atemu asked with an emotionless voice. Emi ran some water in the sink and made sure she wasn't dizzy, so she wouldn't pass out. She came out of the bathroom and smiled. 'I'm ok-' She felt something go up her throat again and rushed back into the restroom. '_Why do I think your lying?'_ Atemu asked sarcastically. Emi was on her knees in front of the toilet her face red.

Emi ignored Atemu.

'_Maybe I should get a medic-'_

_'__**NO!'**_ Emi shouted getting up.

She ran out the restroom remembering what she was supposed to be doing. But when she ran by Atemu, he smelled it. She smelled different her blood was smelling delicious.

Atemu thought for a moment and then his eyes shot up wide. He quickly knocked the idea he just thought of out of his head.

Emi ran into her room realy quick to change clothes. She checked her hair to see if she needed a shower. She groaned and discarded her long shirt and short pants. She checked her stomach she was getting a small belly.

'I guess..I need to diet. I have been eating a lot lately...'

Atemu came into the room and noticed her belly getting round, he bolted out. Emi didn't notice him but heard the slam and held up her dress to her stomach covering her bra.

She ran into the closet and looked around quickly.

'I feel...sleepy..' She crawled up into a ball and started to slumber.

**Change of scene:**

**Underworld; Yami's room.**

Yugi felt incredibly bored since Emi left to get a dice, a hour ago. Yugi got on Yami's incredibly large bed and waited longer for ANYONE to show up. Just to kill the boredom.

Yami opened the door after an hour, he had to deal with Atemu acting weird all day. He kept asking about his duties as royal prince of the underworld and how much he could handle. Yami was in deed worried, this was his only brother (thank god) as apposed to more than fifteen sisters. He looked down and saw his Yugi laying on his bed napping beautifully. Yami chuckled and got on to the bed and was going to wake him up when he started to hear moaning?

Yami raised an eye brow and saw Yugi was moaning in his sleep, his face bright red, mouth panting. Yami started shaking Yugi wondering if he was in any pain or was having a nightmare. Yugi slightly woke up with a gasp and saw Yami staring at him with his red eyes...

Yugi eep'ed and moved back a bit. Yami scooted closer confused on why he was startled. 'Hi..' Yugi smiled. Yami looked down and noticed his body was hot and sweaty, at this point Yami had to bite his tounge everytime he thought about touching Yugi. _'Little one. Were you having a nightmare?'_ Yami asked. Yugi huffed, 'I'm not that little Yami!'

'_Sorry. My Yugi is rather small though.'_ Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead, '_Please tell me what is of the matter.'_ Yami asked once more. Yugi's face lit up in a bright red color. 'I was just remembering another memory.' Yugi laughed awkwardly. Yami sighed and rubbed his head. '_What memory?'_

'I'd rather not say-'

_'Please Yugi...'_

Yugi blushed and whispered slowly in Yami's ear. Yami's eyes shot open wide and turned to Yugi. He remembered the first time they had done it.

Yami backed off a bit thinking that would be a bit embarrasing for him to say outloud. 'Just a dream.' Yugi insisted. Yami chuckled and layed next to his red-faced lover. The curtains were shut and dusted, the floor cleaned, the air quiet. Yami stared at Yugi when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

'Σ 'αγαπώ..' Yugi pronounced out trying to speak greek (Learned from Emi) Yami looked down and chuckled, '_Yes, I love you too.'_ Yami smiled amazed Yugi could pronounce Greek. 'I have a question.' Yugi looked up with his blue eyes. Yami raised and eye brow and hummed. 'If Emi is from the underworld why does she have a Japanese name?' Yugi asked. Yami felt a weight drop on his head with that question. Why did she have a human name?

'_Its a fake name. Its just so she can blend in well. Her real name is Emilif Miyako.'_ Yami answered not that sure. Yugi was more confused after that answer, 'Ko means small and Miya means Shrine.'

'_Yugi your reading into this way too much.'_

Yugi began to pout slightly. 'I'm just trying to find about one of my friends Yami.' Yugi lowered his eyes slightly.

The older male hugged on his small lover's waist. '_I'm sorry Yugi.'_ Yami said in a teasing tone. Yugi slightly went red and patted Yami on the head, Yami slightly glared up.

'Sorry I wanted to try that once-'

Yami pushed himself above Yugi his hands beside Yugi's head.

Before their lips met there was a loud crash outside the door. Atemu came in his face in panic. '_SHES GONE!'_

_'Wha-'_

_'EMI SHES MISSING!' _Atemu freaked out. Yami groaned and looked down at his lover disappointed. Granted he was worried, but he would rather make love with Yugi at this moment.

'_Why would she be missing?'_ Yami sighed.

Atemu looked down at his feet and felt down on the carpet. '_I..think..Yami can I talk with you outside?'_ Atemu walked outside. Yami looked down at his lover and kissed him passionately on the lips. '_Please wait...'_

'I will!' Yugi stuttered out.

End of chapter 33

Yuki: When I die, I want to die like my grandfather who died peacefully in his sleep. Not screaming like all the passengers in his car.

Rasa: YUKI!

Yuki: Some cause happiness wherever they go; others whenever they go.

Miyone: Oh god. She is on the coffee again.

Yuki: Politicians and diapers have one thing in common. They should both be changed regularly, and for the same reason.

Enoyim: Uh. Lets get the chains sweety... Read and reveiw.


	34. Chapter 34

Yuki: We decided to finish this long fanfiction at forty chapters, because we have to start on the next one soon.

Rasa: Care to give a preveiw to our readers?

Yuki: Meh. Another YamiXYugi but its more complex and I need to put a yuri in it.

Rasa: ...

Yuki: Thats our readers decision, after your reveiw please put which narrator(s) you would like to see in the next fanfic. Beware this is a lemon chapter.

Chapter 34: Mood swings is horrible...

Emi finally confessed to Atemu she believed she was pregnant, so they decided to go to the medic to get her checked. Yugi waited outside the room their way of checking for babies was way different than regular human ways. They checked the woman's soul and see if it was larger. The woman's soul would grow larger then split up and go into the child. 'So..Its going to be a witch?' Yugi asked to Yami sitting next to him.

Yami was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms wrapped around his chest. '_Most likely.'_ Yami glanced occasionally to the window to see the sun brightening the sky. 'What do you mean 'Most likely' I thought they become a witch if its a cross between a human and a demon.' Yugi commented. Yami was a bit worried about this matter, '_It depends. It could be a pure. It could even be a vampire like Atemu.'_ Yami explained not sure.

Yami lowered his head, ''_The problem is that if she has Atemu's child she has to marry into the family. A human in the strongest demon family in the underworld would cause an uproar they would sooner kill Emi and the baby than allow her in the Akuma family.'' _ Yami thought not liking this situation at all.

Atemu opened the door and walked outside, a slight frown on his face. Yugi still had a very bad memory so all he knew was Atemu must have been Yami's twin brother. (They are not twins by the way)

Atemu pushed his head against the wall and banged it multiple times, '_Two..'_ He growled. The two lovers looked at Atemu confused. Atemu glared at his hands, '_Its twins!'_ He growled out more clearly. Yami's eyes shot open. '_Your sure?'_ Yami asked. Atemu nodded and sat next to the smaller male and started to sigh.

'_Two..two kids. I can't believe what I did to her. RA I'M STUPID!'_ Atemu began talking to himself. Yugi really did not know what to say. '_Yep. Your incredibly stupid.'_ Yami said getting off of the couch under them.

'_You both are stupid. You should have seen this coming Atemu.'_ Yami smirked. He was in his own way, trying to cheer Atemu up. Yugi looked in the room and saw Emi was slightly smiling, she was happy to finally have kids but her sad eyes meant she was scared about Atemu.

'Whats wrong with having kids I mean you'll love eachother right-'

'_Its different than your relationship Yugi.'_ Atemu interupted.

'How?' Yugi asked slightly blushing.

Atemu crossed his arms around his waist. '_We never metioned love in our relationship. Its strictly passion.'_ Atemu felt guilty now saying it out loud. Yugi's cheeks went tomato red.

'_But Atemu likes Emi a great deal and is too much of a spine-less coward to say anything.'_ Yami chuckled. The older brother bolted out of the hallway and downstairs with that statment, his face bright red.

Yami chuckled a bit.

'YAMI! quit teasing him.' Yugi playfully hit Yami upon the shoulder.

Yami chuckled and took Yugi's hand. _'Shall we?'_ Yami slowly said in a lustfull voice.

Emi sat in the room and looked at her stomach and almost started to cry, she wanted to be with Atemu forever. But did he really just love Kutsuu... The negative emotions of jealousy and hatred.

Should she find a way to be the witch Emilif, the human Emi, or the full demon Kutsuu...

Change of scene:

Underworld; Yami's room

Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's neck while they kissed passionately, not feeling worried about his exposed length while kissing Yami. Yami slipped his hands down Yugi's chest to find his buds, playing with them while he kissed Yugi.

Yugi broke the kiss to give a small 'Ah' At Yami's touch.

Yami smirked _'Are you sure my little Yugi_?' He asked teasingly.

'Ye-Yes..' Yugi mumbled, making Yami chuckle.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipples, licking them a few times before going lower so that he reached Yugi's member. He reached down and started to lick up and down it, making Yugi cry out softly and cling on to the sheets under him, Yami licked Yugi's member wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yugi bit his lip to hold the moans back in his throat, Yami smirked and purposely scraped his teeth against his length.

'Aahh…Yami…' Yugi whimpered and blushed heavily.

Yami smirked and carried on sucking on Yugi, getting rougher each time to make Yugi cry out louder. Yugi held the sheets tighter and gasped when he felt something enter his entrance and stretched him.

'Y-Yami-oh!' Yugi rested his head back and panted 'T-That!'

Yami smirked more but continued to please Yugi, Yugi moaned gently and began to unconsciously bucked his hips into Yami's mouth, but he didn't mind it and carried on sucking.

'A-Ah!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop of release, then letting go of Yugi's member and licking his lips as Yugi panted heavily with a blush across his face.

'_Did that hurt?' _Yami commented as he took back his fingers after stretching Yugi. 'No! not at all!' Yugi mumbled. Yami chuckled and spread Yugi's legs out, then positioning himself at Yugi's entrance _'You ready?'_

Yugi nodded 'I think so…'

Yami smiled and pushed himself in through Yugi's entrance, Yugi cried out and clung to Yami's shoulders as he pushed himself in all the way. Yami groaned at the heat around himself, he checked on Yugi who held tightly to Yami and pant heavier.

'_Are you okay Yugi?' _Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, relaxing his body a little so Yami could continue. Yami pulled out and gently thrust back in, Yugi moaned out and clung to Yami again as he started to thrust in and out of Yugi, picking up the pace after a while and making Yugi cry out louder.

'O-Oh Yami! S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Yami smiled tiredly as he picked up the pace, striking Yugi's prostate and making him cry out loudly _**'Did I get your spot Yugi?'**_

'Y-Yes' Yugi panted, then crying out as Yami continued to thrust at his prostate. He clung tighter to Yami's shoulders as he felt himself slowly losing control off his body.

'Y-Yami…I-I can't…h-hold it in' Yugi moaned out as he arched his back 'A-Ah! Y-YAMI!'

Yugi released and shot up against Yami's and his own chest. His muscles tightened around Yami's length and managed to push him over his edge.

_**'YUGI!' **_Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yami released out of Yugi and fell next to his panting lover. 'I...Love you so much!' Yugi cried out slightly crying. Yami chuckled, '_I love you more than everything.'_

Change of scene:

Emi's room.

Atemu sat in front of the pregnant female; a silence filling the room.

'I..I love you Atemu.' Emi broke the silence. Atemu's eyes shot open quickly, his heart pounding. '_L-Love_.._. No your not.'_ Atemu snapped. Emi got up and placed a hand on Atemu's leg. 'Please, I know you only love the sex bu-'

'_**NO! ITS NOT THAT!'**_ Atemu yelled. Emi backed up at his out burst. '_How am I supposed to explain my feelings! I'm not good at this kind of thing! I'm scared. What am I supposed to say!'_ Atemu rised out of his chair. Emi smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck. 'Just say 'I love you too,''

Atemu chuckled and hugged her slowly.

'_I love you. I love you so much!' _ Atemu whispered.

_When I was little I met my younger brother and sister in a small garden. I had a small stone hidden from my pesky sister, it was a perfect shade of blue. _

_But one day it disappeared and I never saw it again. I lost my treasure, I cried for days and my brother tried to help me find it. It was gone because I could never love anyone, it would come back when I announced my love._

_Her blue eyes, It was the same as the stone. _

_I found my treasure again. _

_I found Emi._

End of chapter 34

Rasa: So...beautiful... -sniffles-

Kori: I want to cry.. -tears up-

Enoyim: Do we have any ramen? -checks fridge-

Silence...

Yuki: Ok then.. Read review and help us decide. Oh and please pick names for the next fanfiction, and names for Emi's babies.


	35. Chapter 35

Yuki: Well. Emi's older sister is visting us for the last few chapters...

Mitsu: I wish to see yaoi. Now.

Rasa: But we don't have any lemons in this chapter?!

Mitsu: Not acceptable. You will work harder.

Yuki: Oh god. We can't do a lemon this chapter. But we have something better. Bitch slapping!

Chapter 35: The human world.

Yami would not enjoy this trip to the human world, he brought along the new loving couple(Except for the mourning sickness) along with him and Yugi. There was only one reason to bring his lover here; to get Yugi his memory back. But there was one slight problem.

Yugi was probably filed missing by now and if he was seen walking with two men and a pregnant girl what would they think? Yep.

Yugi's cell phone began to go off. Yugi stared at it and opened it, 'Uh.. Hello?' Yugi stuttered out. Emi turned her head to the right towards Yugi. The small male's eyes shot open.

'W-what? I don't know you.'

There was shouting heard from the phone, and Yugi hung up. Yugi looked incredibly scared as he gripped on to Yami's wings.

The two couples feet touched the ground and in the distance was the Kame Game Shop. Yugi's eyes shot open,

''This is our new home Yugi here this is your grandfather Solomon.'' A female voice chuckled.

''No please call me Grandpa!'' An older man laughed jolly.

Yugi looked around his grip on Yami tightening. 'I..' Yugi stuttered out. Emi looked at Yugi in great pain. 'Yugi...' She whispered. Atemu coughed a bit slightly altering his voice to sound human. Testing it out multiple times.

'Yami, we proably have to make this visit breif remember about the dinner tonite.'

Yami sighed he wasn't exactly able to skip and since Yugi was his fiance he couldn't either. 'Yes. I know. But... If this could help in any way-'

'Its ok Yami! We understand and I want to try to get some medicene from the human world.' Emi chuckled (Her real reason to come here) She looked around. 'Wheres the hospital?' Emi mumbled not remembering. Yugi was the only one who actually lived here for the longest but he couldn't remember anything. Emi sighed it must be horrible for him.

Yami looked in the distance and also saw the Kame Game Shop. 'Lets go there.' Yami pointed to the game shop. Yugi felt enthusiastic about seeing the shop, but kept it under wraps.

They REALLY drew attention to themselves as they walked. Most girls squealed at Yami and Atemu, and considering Yami was wearing a tight leather shirt and pants, Atemu wore a loose white baggy shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket around his waist. But Emi also got attention, she hid her pregnancy very well so some guys kept looking down her low-cut white shirt, with a long black skirt.

Atemu glared at any and all guys that got a yard near her, 'Heres my jacket.' Atemu handed her the jacket that hung around his waist. She raised an eye brow.

'Why-'

'No reason. Just please.'

She sighed and slipped it on.

Surprisingly some girls even thought Yugi was adorable like a little brother and kept patting him on the head. 'He's so adorable!' A girl squealed. Yami glared down at them and then hugged Yugi. The girls blushed and ran off towards the mall. Yugi groaned and hugged Yami back, 'Hey..'

Yamilet go of Yugi's waist but held his hand and slowly walked towards the game shop. He REALLY hoped the elderly grandfather would not be too mad. In front of the game shop was an old man sweeping slowly depressed. Yugi felt a jolt through his head, 'Gr-Grandpa!' Yugi shouted. Solomon looked up to see his grandson right in front of him. Tears fell down his face as he hugged his grandson tight. 'Yugi! Where have you been! You have not been at school or here-'

'Sorry. Thats my fault.' Yami said guiltfully. Solomon looked up at Yami and let go of Yugi for a moment.

Slap.

There was a silence in the air, Atemu and Emi stood there shocked. Nobody ever was stupid enough to raise a hand to a devil. Yugi's eyes were wide open.

Yami rubbed the side of his cheek. 'Now. Next time you take my grandson without my consent your going to get more than a slap young man.' Solomon glared. Yami lowered his eyes in guilt, 'But I know you mean well correct? You have been protecting Yugi right?' Yami nodded fast.

(He can't really say, Oh besides the fact he got kidnapped, killed, got amnesia, oh no I protected him good!)

Solomon chuckled and noticed Emi and Atemu and smiled, its good she moved on. Holding on to the past..Was not a good thing.

They all went inside, Solomon went to the phone and told someone Yugi was back and went back into the living room just as any younger man could have done. Unlike other times Yugi remembered Grandpa instantly but...why just him?

Yugi smiled slightly.

'Now. Why have you shown up all of a sudden.' Solomon asked.

Atemu coughed to get attention from the small group of people, 'The dimmension gate is closing once more. We brought Yugi here REALLY too make him decide where he wants to stay.'

_Here._

_Or the underworld._

End of chapter 35

Mitsu: I don't like you.

Yuki: Well fuck you.

Mitsu: Sorry not interested.

Rasa: She's mine!

Yuki: RASA!

Mitsu: Read and review hehe.


	36. Chapter 36

Yuki: I don't like Mistu. She keeps commanding me.

Rasa: I like her. Shes independent and a strong female charac-

Mitsu: I FUCKING HATE THIS BRA -shoots bra into a million peices, then throws them into a fire, then freezes the fire, the breaks the ice, then feeds it to a bear-

Yuki: Uh..

Rasa: Watch out for bra eating bears ^.^

Chapter 36: Looking back, it was fun.

Yugi sat there clutching on his knees' What was he supposed to say? He wanted to be with his grandfather, but Yami he needed to be near him too. He had a whole life in the human world he doesn't even know about, he must have had friends and some family who loved him dearly.

His heart was divided, what was he supposed to do?

Yami got off of the couch and bowed politely, 'Can we please stay here the night Grandfather?' Yami asked his voice breaking in and out. Grandpa chuckled, 'Oh course Yami, although two of you'll would have to have the living room if that is ok?' Grandpa asked. Emi smiled and raised up her's and Atemu's hand, 'We can have the living room!' She cheered. Atemu blushed a bit. 'If thats ok.' Atemu added.

'Of coure, whats your name young man?' Yugi's grandfather asked. Atemu's eyes went wide and he got up quickly and bowed. 'I-I'm Atemu Akuma, pleased to meet you Solomon.' Atemu greeted.

Solomon smiled and shook the older devil's hand.

Yami raised an eyebrow, ''Could it be? Emi's bright personality had made Atemu's loud personality calm down?'' Yami thought for a moment.

Emi slept on the futon on the ground with Atemu. Emi fell asleep first incredibly fast, and started snoring..a bit loudly.

Atemu chuckled and got up starting to head to the bathroom when he bumped into the elderly grandfather.

'O-OH. Sorry!' Atemu whispered.

'Its ok young man.' Solomon chuckled.

Atemu laughed slightly.

'So you got her pregnant?' Yugi's grandfather asked. Atemu was glad he had nothing in his mouth because it would have been tossed to the other side of the room. 'I-'

'Look. You better treat her right. I will use you as a wash rag if you don't young man you hear me.' Grandpa joked.

Atemu felt a wave of pride sweep through him lifting him off his feet. 'I..I will try my best sir!' Atemu bowed.

Grandpa chuckled and went to the kitchen to get some sleeping medicene.

Atemu ran into the rest room after his talk with Solomon. His face was bright red as apposed to his usual tan self.

Change of scene:

Human world; Yugi's bedroom.

'What do you think I should do?' Yugi asked closing the curtains. Yami looked at Yugi for a moment and sighed, '_I don't think its my place to tell you where to live the rest of your life at Yugi.'_ Yami sounded depressed, with a small amount of anger and irritation in his voice. Yugi went on the bed and layed down under the covers. 'But...' Yugi mumbled. Yami raised an eye brow and pressured Yugi into finishing his sentence.

'I want to be with you though.' Yugi continued. He slowly moved his hand and gripped on to the taller male's hand. 'I don't want to sound selfish. But I want to be with everyone. I don't think that is an option so...' Yugi trailed off and wrapped his arms around Yami.

'Can't I just be with you?' Yugi asked snuggling his head on Yami's chest.

End of chapter 36

Mitsu: No. I will not except this. I am writing the next chapter.

Yuki: Hey thats my job!

Mitsu: You actually have a system down here?

Rasa: Well yes, Emi and Yuki are the main writers, me and Kori are the co-writters, Enoyim and Miyone are actors mostly made for the stories, Ikuya and you are the helpers to substitute for wherever your needed.

Mitsu: Then I shall make the lemon next chapter. Read. Reveiw. Now.


	37. Chapter 37

Mitsu: WE ARE RUNNING THIS CHAPTER.

Enoyim: Your money belongs to us! -loads gun-

Rasa: WAIT! You don't shoot the readers!

Mitsu: Too late.

Enoyim: AW MAN THE BLOOD GOT ON THE FLOOR!

Rasa: Mitsu and Enoyim more destructive than Yami Marik. OH AND... since Mitsu's...begging she made a lemon this chapter.

Chapter 37: This may sound strange but...Please?

Yugi decided to stay in the underworld after all. Although he could go to the human world it would be more difficult so he could only come on holidays, since his lover is the king of the underworld, he had connections.

Although sometimes he missed his old home. He was gaining back more memories very slowly but it was difficult to seperate them.

Yami entered the room after work expecting to just lay down with Yugi until he saw...

Yugi laying under the sheets, soaking wet from the hot springs, his face red and barely any clothes on.

'Oh hi Yami I missed you-'

'...' Yami stared at Yugi lustfully.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi blushed knowing that stare.

Yami crawled on the bed and hovered over Yugi's hot red body...

The two kissed passionately with each other and Yami risked his hand to move lower to stroke over Yugi's crotch, feeling the hard skin under his boxers, Yugi gave a shudder and held Yami's hand to press it harder between his legs. The two exchanged tongues for a while before Yami pull his lips away and kissed down Yugi's neck, his hands reaching down to unbutton his shirt again so it opened his chest more. Yami then reached down to his boxers to pull them off so his member was free, Yugi panted as Yami ran his fingers up and down the stiff flesh before taking it in his mouth.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned as he grasped at Yami's hair.

Yami hummed on his length as he continued to suck it for Yugi's pleasure, the small male held his hair tighter and panted heavier when he felt his stomach tense up at the contact on his lower body.

'A-Ah! I'm gonna come!' Yugi cried out before moving up and releasing in Yami's mouth.

Yami licked up all the juice before pulling his lips away and swallowing it, he reached up to kiss Yugi's lips for a short while before pulling Yugi closer and reaching down to kiss his chest, Yugi gave small whimpers as he stroked his hair before gasping when he felt Yami's finger in his entrance. He hid his face in Yami's hair as he gave soft moans to the attention inside him, then gasping as Yami added a second and third finger to continue stretching him before pulling them out.

'Yami…' Yugi panted 'Please…'

Yami gave a smile against Yugi's skin before pushing him so he rested on his hands and his knees, Yugi gave a dark blush at the embarrassing position he found himself in but moaned when he felt Yami push himself inside of Yugi. The small male panted heavily and flexed his back lightly before moaning as Yami started to thrust into him, Yami moaned as well as he moved in him enjoying the warmth he longed to feel against himself.

Yugi tried to keep himself upright but as Yami picked up the pace his arms started to shake under the pleasure before they gave in and Yugi rested his head on the bed covers, grasping the sheets tightly as Yami held his hips for better access, Yugi felt his hot breath against the sheets and the throbbing erection wanting to spill with every thrust.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned loudly 'I-I can't-! Ah!'

Yugi tensed up as he cried his release over the sheets, Yami grunted when he felt Yugi's muscles tighten around him and gave a few more thrusts before he moaned out his release inside of Yugi.

'Yami..Would it kill you just to say hello?'

Change of scene:

Underworld; palace; garden

'I thought there wasn't supposed to be water anywhere near the palace.' Emi glanced at the pond she woke up in the first time she appeared in the palace as a human. '_Its one of those symbolic things.'_ Atemu sighed trying to move away from the water. Emi sighed and looked at Atemu. 'But.. That does not make any sense.' Emi sighed.

'_In the old days. They used to keep a pond of water to punish intruders by drowning them.' _

Emi's eyes shot open wide, 'Thats..painful.'

He sighed and sat in the grass laying back. '_Still. They deserved it.'_ Atemu chuckled. Emi smiled and layed down on the grass with Atemu.

'I.. I'm glad I was Kutsuu.'

Atemu looked at his girlfriend shocked. '_B-But.'_

She reached over and hugged Atemu. He blushed and hugged back, 'I know this may sound cliche. But even though I did a horrible thing I got to meet you so..'

Atemu smiled and glanced at her blue eyes.

_'I have a question.'_

Atemu leaned in close to Emi for a moment then reached in his blue-jean pockets.

'What is it Atemu?' Emi asked concerned and slightly anxious.

_'I...Ahem...Close your eyes real quick.' _

Emi did as she was told and shut her eyes, she felt a feeling of metal on her wrist. Like a wrist band.

'_Open.'_ Atemu whispered.

Emi opened her blue eyes to see a golden band on her arm, a single large ruby in the middle. 'A-Atemu?!' She exclaimed.

'_I know this may sound different than human marrige customs...but would you give me your heart?' _Atemu asked trying to avoid stuttering.

The used-to-be-witch started to tear up and cry.

She wrapped her arms around Atemu, 'Of course! I love you!' She screamed.

End of chapter 37

Kori: So in the underworld, instead of a ring they give you a wrist band?

Yuki: It's bigger than a ring so basically if you wear it on your left arm it means your taken. And no touchy!

Kori: Uh...But-

Yuki: Here rasa a nice wrist band.

Rasa: Uh...thank you. read and review next chapter is the last everyone!


	38. Chapter 38

Yuki: We are having our last chapter part time! TIME TO GET WASTED!

Mitsu: WOO HOO! WE NEED MORE BEER!

Rasa: But..only miyone is able to drink-

Miyone: -sips on beer- Enoyim is 857 years old, I'm 21 years old.

Kori: I still don't get how you stopped growing at the age of ten.

Miyone: Well. I was tall when I was ten so I guess I used all my height powers already. Well read reveiw and get drunk off your minds. Oh and remember this is a lemon chapter.

Chapter 38: Peace. The breeze is warmer.

(Five years later)

'Umi! Hurry up your sister is already awake!' Emi shouted very irritated. Both of the twins were girls. Although Atemu was ok with that, Emi wanted a boy at least one. Ami had pale skin and long brown hair, one of her eyes were like her fathers and the other was like her mothers, she was mosly human but had occasional magical outburts. Umi sighed and walked in the room, her hair was short and spiked upwards with multiple colors.

'_Mommy...Are we going to see daddy...' _Umi kept trying to sleep while standing up.

Emi smile and leaned down hugging her two daughters.

'Yeah so come on- Wait. Ami why do you have a boot and a flip flop on!'

Change of scene:

Underworld; palace.

'Atemu. Please don't drink Emi is coming soon!' Yugi scolded. Atemu glared down slamming the drink on the counter. Yami chuckled mocking Atemu as he took sips of his white wine. '_Ya-Yami..'_ Atemu kept fighting back his anger. Yami had his arm around Yugi's hips. Yugi had to glare at him every five minutes for touching him way to low.

When Atemu got up to check the window again to check for his wife to show up. Yugi moved his lips near Yami's ear. 'Please stop Yami..' Yugi blushed. Yami chuckled and moved his hand down on Yugi's crotch.

'YAMI!'

Atemu turned his head from the window and saw Yami with a wild smirk, and Yugi red as blood. '_Please don't have sex with me in the room.'_ Atemu sighed. Yugi began to cough out. 'W-we-'

'_Fine we will do that later.'_ Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi flicked the devil on the fore-head.

The wooden doors swung open, Ami ran in with her arms open. 'DADDY!' She screamed pouncing on her dad's stomach.

Atemu choked out for a moment then hugged his daughter, she was growing up slower than Umi. Odds are is that she is a pure but he loves her no-matter-what.

Umi walked into the room and casually hugged her father still tired.

Emi walked in last smiling out of breath trying to catch Ami. Atemu glanced at her and seperated from his daughters for the moment and almost tackled his wife. 'Atemu I missed you!' She smiled. He wasn't speaking just hugging her.

_'I think we should go. This seems like a mommy and daddy moment.'_ Yami smiled. Yugi glanced down at Ami and Umi. 'Would you like to go outside and play?' Yugi asked. Both the girls nodded and ran outside being followed by a few guards.

Yami liked how Yugi has became more mature over the years, he got a little bit taller but not by much. Although he still does not have all his memories back he had enough to know. He loved Yami thats all he needed.

Yami.

When they got back to their room, it was kisses all the way through the night. Yami refused to let Yugi go and kept kissing some part of his body; from his lips to his neck to his arms and hands.

Soon after, Yami took off his own shirt and carried on kissing Yugi. He took off Yugi's shirt so they were both topless and lead his kisses down Yugi's chest.

Yugi blushed every time Yami kissed a spot on Yugi's chest, moaning slightly.

'_Do you like it?' _Yami asked playfully, getting a nod from Yugi '_You didn't before'_.

'Atemu was in the same room.' Yugi explained 'Show some self control.'

Yami reached up so he smirked at Yugi and saw Yugi's red face '_But now its ok right_?'

'Yeah. I know how I feel' Yugi put his hands on Yami's face and reached up to kiss him 'It doesn't mean you can tie me to the bed again though'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Fine. How about now though?'

Yugi crimsoned at the thought that he and Yami was going to actually do it, but nodded anyway. Yami gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his chest, Yami turned to one of Yugi's buds and gave it a couple of licks before giving it a small bite.

'Ah! Ow!' Yugi cried out 'That hurts Yami!'

Yami let go and chuckled '_Sorry Yugi..'_

Yugi looked down at him 'It's ok..'

Yami smirked and gave it another lick, making Yugi moan.

'Sorry' Yami apologised, he pushed Yugi back down and took his pants off so he laid naked underneath Yami. Yami chuckled as Yugi's member was hard and traced his finger up it.

_'Eager are we_?' Yami asked.

'...' Yugi stayed quiet not wanting to respond to that.

Yami stroked it a couple of times making Yugi moan slightly, he then leaned down and licked Yugi's member a couple of times before taking it in his mouth. Yugi gasped and turned slightly as he moaned, Yami sucked harder so he could bring Yugi to his limit.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami let go of Yugi's member and watched as some release dribbled down Yugi's member.

_'You came earlier then I thought' _Yami muttered as he licked his lips '_Your moans are so cute Yugi.._.'

Yugi nodded as he panted, Yami reached up and stroked his face, making Yugi look up.

_'Do you want to_?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…I want to…'

Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss before heading back down, he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance.

'Tell me if I hurt you too much' Yami said, getting a nod from Yugi.

He then circled around Yugi's entrance slowly to loosen them up, and then he added a finger. Yugi tensed up at the intrusion, but after Yami let Yugi relax back to normal he circled around and added another finger, and another until he had three and was stretching Yugi with all three. When he thought he had stretched Yugi enough he took back his fingers and positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'Ready?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami guided himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip gently in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Yami as he carried going on until he was in all the way. Yami waited until Yugi had adjusted to his intrusion, and when he did Yami pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in.

Yugi cried out loud as Yami kept thrusting in him, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper inside him and then Yami hit his prostate.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out loudly each time. Yami reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies.

Yugi's muscles tightened, Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his limit.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yami slid himself out side of Yugi and laid next to him, '_I love you.'_ Yami smiled. Yugi panted a bit the wrapped his arms around Atemu once more, 'I love you the most Yami!'

Change Of scene:

Underworld; garden

Umi was sleeping on top of a tree, her tri-colored hair blowing with the wind.

'Umi! I wana play!' Ami shouted trying to climb the tree but kept falling down. Umi groaned and climbed higher. '_If you can get me.'_ Umi chuckled on the top of the apple tree.

(Reference)

Ami sighed and sat for a moment, then an idea donged on her. She grabbed a stick near the pond and waved it around.

'_**Fly, Fly, Fly, FLY AWAY!'**_She shouted flying up to the tree.

'_THATS CHEATING!'_

Above the palace there was a figure, 'Well. Looks like my job is done for now. I wonder... What will happen now. Peace is boring. But...' The figure looked down at the sky, two long white wings spread across the sky.

'As long as my idiot brothers are happy. Then I'm ok with it. They better not forget me though!' Miyone smiled flying up high in to the sky.

'Umi look its raining feathers!'

'_WOAH! It is! Lets go show mommy and daddy!'_ Umi leaped off the tree being followed by a flying Ami.

Yami heard the yelling outside and looked seeing white feathers everywhere. 'You better not screw up Yami!' There was a voice in the sky.

Yami glanced down at Yugi and smiled, '_I won't..I will love and protect him forever.'_

End of My Boyfriend Is The Devil.

Emi: Wow. We finally finished!

Kori: Yep! It was hard work but we wrapped up the ending nicely.

Miyone: Yuki your too young to drink!

Yuki: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I can stop whenever I want.

Enoyim: We must drink the stress away!

Mitsu: We have...to kill... the trolls... -falls asleep-

Emi: Well we enjoyied all of your GREAT reveiws. Look forward to our next fan fic 'The key of courage'


End file.
